Gang Wars
by EzzNzz
Summary: She's a new student at Konoha High, notorious for its gang wars. Her cousin becomes one and she isn't far behind. What happens after a bullets fired? And someone is seeking revenge......GaaraxHinata rated T for language DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. Newbie At Konoha High

Chapter 1

_

* * *

I can feel the night beginning  
separate me from the living  
understanding me  
after all I've seen  
piecing every thought together  
find the words to make me better  
if I only knew how to pull myself apart_

_-Sweet Scarifice _

_Evanescence_

* * *

She walked down the deserted corridor standing next to the Hokage's assistant. She had just transferred to Konoha high school from her old private school. Her cousins was going into his last year of high school, her sister into her last year of junior high and herself her third year. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. 

She was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and a white shirt over top. Her trousers were just baggy jeans, or mainly all her clothes were baggy trying to hide the non existent fat on her body. At her last school she was a brain box, geek, and nerd but there was something different about her. Something she didn't tell people because they wouldn't believe her. She trained herself everyday since the night of her mother's death in gym and dance. It was her mothers wish or so her father told her.

She was alone in the world. She was rejected by her father, called weak and pathetic. Her cousin, Neji: stronger, faster and better. Her sister, Hanabi: better, faster and favoured.

Hinata looked nervously around her new school. They had dropped Neji off at his classroom and he had walked in without a so much of a thanks or bye. She sighed as they approached room 204. The assistant, Shizune knocked and walked in.

"Kakashi-san, this is the new student," she said walking in and knocking a flying kunai out the way of them. The man at the desk had silver hair and a mask covering his face leaving one visible eye. He was reading what Neji called 'hentai'. She looked at him curiously then at the students who were dulling down to stare at her. She started getting more nervous and poking her index fingers together.

"Err…Oh Hai, Arigatou Shizune-san," he said looking up from his 'dirty' book

"Oh yeh and Kakashi, against rules to have that book," called Shizune as she waved to Hinata and waled out.

"Okay class shut up!" called Kakashi lazily, the class soon shut up and stared at him "We have a new student this year, her name is Hyuuga Hinata." He said before returning to his book. She gulped and scanned the room. There was a seat at the back next to a boy who looked pissed off. He had flaming red hair, a red tattoo for 'love' on his forehead and was dressed casually. He had black trousers on and a crimson shirt on with a white undershirt on. She shivered slightly and started walking.

_Today was going to be a long day……….._

As lunch came by Hinata rushed out the room to get away from accusing glares from others as she raced to get to the cafeteria. She bought her lunch and quickly took the tray and food to the gym. She knew it would be empty and she would be able to do something she actually enjoyed. Gym.

On the other side of the cafeteria a group of teens sat watching the new girl. As she waled quickly out the cafeteria and to the some unknown destination.

"Who's she?" asked the blond girl fiddling with the green jello that seemed to be living and moving

"The new girl, Hyuuga Hinata," mumbled a tall brown hair boy wearing a hoodie covering his face and his glasses reflecting the light

"Well duh Shino, where do you think she's going?" asked Temari

"I dunno but she has a bad sense of fashion," said Tenten huffing and scooping a bit of ramen into her mouth

"Well it looks like those bastards got the other one," said Kankurou coming over with his tray

"Hm? What?" asked Ino

"New guy, Hyuuga Neji, it seems Sasuke's gang already got him, could have used him," her muttered darkly, the four girls heads snapped to the other table across the room, there was another person sitting there. A guy with pale white eyes and black long hair tied loosly at the back. They gaped a bit until Gaara grunted at them and they stopped.

"Oi where's Naruto and Kiba?" asked Chouji

"Beats me, got detention again for beating up Sasuke's gang," muttered Shikamaru. They nodded when Tenten and Sakura stood up from their muttering and gathered their stuff.

"We have to go, I wanna go see Kurenai-sensei about our homework," said Sakura

"Whatever," muttered Gaara as he stood as well, everyone stared at him in the cafeteria as he walked nobody dared to get in the way of the vicious gang leader. He just carried on walking and stormed past Sasuke's table to get to the exit. His table sighed and Sakura and Tenten just followed walking out to secretly go see where the newbie went to.

Hinata walked cautiously into the gym, Gai-sensei had said she could use it for the lunch hour after shouting stuff about the youthful flame and other sorts for things. She changed quickly into trackies and stretched. She felt someone coming closer but assumed they were outside the gym and were teachers. When she played the music she got into place at the furthest corner of the gym. To the beat she ran forwards twisting and turning her body to land on the exact beat, her wrist supports straining at every landing on them and her hair flying into her face as she ended the first line. She then proceeded to stretch and work on different floor moves. But unknownst to her she had spectators.

"Holy shit Ten, she's good," muttered Sakura

"Lets go talk to her, maybe she'll come by Gaara's place after to meet the others?" said Tenten hopefully "We could really use her in our gang," she added hopefully

"You know it's already risky and Jiraiya and the Hokage told us we have to stop bringing in people," scolded Sakura

"Yeh butttttttttt what happens if she chooses it," countered Tenten, Sakura sighed and walked forward

"Fine," she said

"Oi your really good you know," called Tenten walking over the new girl stopped suddenly in mid jump and landed ungracefully "Ouch, sorry!"

"I-it's-s al-alright-t" stuttered Hinata standing up quickly and turning off the music

"Sorry we wanted to introduce ourselves," said Sakura "I'm Haruno Sakura and that's Tenten," said the girl with pink hair Hinata nodded and smiled slightly

"I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata," she said nervously "I'm s-sorry i-if y-you w-wanted t-t-to u-use the g-gym," she stumbled collecting her stuff quickly

"No! No!" cried Tenten trying to calm the nervously "We wanted to come meet you,"

"Oh," said Hinata stopping suddenly

"Chill out we want to be friends," said Sakura

"Oh Okay," said Hinata calming down.

"We also wanted to know if you wanted to come over to a friends house after school to meet some of our friends," said Tenten, Hinata paused and thought, _Neji's taking Hanabi home and I offered to walk so maybe for a bit…..but I hope they don't hate me after…._

She nodded and smiled at them.

"Okay, I'll come," she said stopping her stumbling

"That's great!" they cheered jumping up and down to each other "We'll get you from outside the school gates at the end of the day!" said Tenten as the bell rang for next lesson.

* * *

_**Okayy people this is my first time actually doing an actual pairing in a high school setting so no flamez pls………..--'**_


	2. The Shukaku's

Chapter 2

_

* * *

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._

_And other times I feel like I should go. Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets. _

_When you're gone we want you all to know we'll Carry on, _

_We'll carry on _

_Though you're dead and gone believe me your memory will carry on _

_Carry on _

_We'll carry on _

_And in my heart I can't contain it _

_The anthem won't explain it. _

_-Welcome to the black parade_

_My Chemical Romance_

* * *

As promised they were there before Hinata arrived there. She was a little nervous about going over. There were 12 other teens sitting in or around 4 cars in the parking lot. She looked down and was about to walk away knowing she'd rather be home enduring her family's torture then endure a public one.

"Oi Hinata!" shouted Sakura noticing her. As Hinata turned around she saw three of the four cars pulling away and driving off leaving Tenten, Sakura and two other girls. She shuffled over nervously fiddling with her hands together.

"Come meet some of our other friends," said Tenten smiling "That's Sabaku Temari and Yamanaka Ino," she said indicating to the two girls smiling and waving.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata," she mumbled looking down

"Oh come we aren't that scary are we?" said Temari loudly

"Iie," mumbled Hinata looking up meet their gaze then looking away quickly

"She's just a little nervous," said Sakura slinging an arm around Hinata's shoulders making her squeak "But she's amazing at gym," she added they nodded and Temari walked round to the other side of the blue, beaten and old school mustang and jumped in.

"Come on otherwise you know _Gaa-kun_ hates everyone being late for the meetings," she called waving everyone in, Ino jumped into the front seat leaving Sakura, Tenten and Hinata to hop in the back.

As they chatted Hinata finally got a good look at the others in the car.

The girl Temari was wearing a knee length dress and fishnet tights underneath and black ankle converse. She had four blonde, spiky pigtails and looked quite fierce. She clearly was getting pissed off with the driver in front as she ranted on and on to the other blonde called Ino.

Ino was dressed in a simple purple mini skirt and white tank top showing most of her stomach and a stomach piercing. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and clipped up, her bangs covering half her face. Her hair been black and she was wearing black Hinata could have passed her off as a Goth or Emo. She turned to see Sakura and Tenten squabbling over something stupid. Tenten was dressed like a tomboy or the 'athletic' stereotype, something that was way beyond Hinata's reach. She wore short shorts reaching barely half way down her thigh and a pink tank to but unlike Ino's covered her whole top half of her torso. She wore to many's surprise knee high black converse with white kunai's dotted everywhere.

Hinata giggled mentally and smiled as she thought of what her father would say if she showed up in half the clothes the other girls were wearing. This also got her worried as she wondered what her father would say about her new 'friends' as she stared at the passing scenery. She finally looked at Sakura who to her was very 'pretty' she had long pink hair which to her was strange but then again she couldn't talk hers was dark navy. She wore a knee length skirt or just a bit shorter and black shorts underneath and a pink zip up tank top and pink ankle vans to go with it.

Just as Hinata started to daze off into her dream world the car screeched to a halt outside a massive house. It was set on the side of the massive river running down the centre of the city. It had a massive window facing off onto the river front and coming back.

"Welcome to the warehouse, fondly named by the guys." Said Temari waving her arms wildly in front of the house. To Hinata it was one to rival her own but she didn't mention it. His place looked nicer then her own by far. On the walls outside by the garage was graffiti of different things, there was a boy with blonde hair standing in the uniform for the Hokage, another in the rivalling schools Kazekage uniform.

Outside the garage there were the three other cars that she had seen before. That meant that she was going to meet the other eight teens from before. She started getting nervous and gripped her shoulder bag tighter and tighter.

"Chill out Hinata, they're just a bit rowdy," laughed Sakura

"Well Shikamaru isn't he's just lazy," cried Ino picking her bag up and walking to the door and inside the massive house. Hinata followed and walked with them into 'house' and to a massive set of doors. There was tons of shouting behind the door and this made Hinata's nervousness go up by a 10 fold.

"Come on they aren't that bad," said Temari laughing and grabbing Hinata's arm and dragged her through the door. She was mistaken, she didn't know Hinata she was wrong. Inside the 8 other teens were boys all fighting in a group. She saw a few people she had seen in her class like the boy she had to sit next to with red hair. He looked asleep but opened his black lined eyes to stare at her.

"Buys!" yelled Sakura standing up to be level with Hinata, how Sakura had the confidence to do that she had no idea. Eventually after a few more punches the boys stopped fighting.

"Who's that Sakura-chan?" asked a boy with blonde hair, looking kinda like the painting on the garage, he wore baggy black jeans and a bright orange hoodie and had whisker marks on his face. He seemed to be grinning like a maniac.

"Your Hyuuga Hinata," said a boy with a hoodie covering his face and his sunglasses covering his eyes. Hinata nodded slightly

"She's new, transferred with the guys from Sasuke's gang," said Ino with hearts in her eyes,

"Those bastards," muttered a boy with a dog standing hip height next to him,

"Y-y-you m-mean N-Neji-k-kun," stuttered Hinata quietly

"That's his name," said a guy coming forward all dressed in black and light brown hair and purple kabuki paint on his face.

"H-Hai," stuttered Hinata "H-He's m-my c-cousin," she added barely audible

"Look lets introduce ourselves," said a chubby looking one wearing kaki shorts, a pale shirt and a green jacket and scarf coming forward

"Okay!" shouted the blond boy

"Shut up Naruto," hissed the boy with red hair

"Okay, as you've heard his name is Naruto," said Sakura "The boy over there looking half asleep on the couch is Shikamaru,"

"See I told you he was lazy. WAKE UP SHIKAMARU!" yelled Ino next to him

"Eh? Nani?" he said wiping the drool from his mouth and sitting up to come face to face with Ino "troublesome woman," he said then saw Hinata "Yo," he waved

"Carrying on!" said Sakura loudly emphasising 'carrying on' "This is Kankurou, with the make up on," she laughed

"It's paint okay!" he shouted annoyed as Naruto burst out laughing

"That's Chouji in the scarf," she said as the cubby boy smiled and waved saying 'hi' she then whispered in my ear "I wouldn't call him fat, it's more of a taboo word. Anyway that's Shino in the hoodie, Kiba's with the dog called Akamaru, Lee's in the green track suit with the massive eyebrows and bowl haircut and finally we have Gaara with the red hair," she finished breathing finally Hinata nodded her head to everyone and Ino shuffled her to the massive kitchen where a few of the guys followed. Temari made drinks and passed them round as Hinata and the other girls sat at the table and Temari sat on the counter.

"So tell us about yourself," said Tenten

"W-well, I-I live with m-my f-father a-and s-sister, Hanabi a-and I t-train in g-gym e-every d-day a-and I w-was b-bullied a-at my o-old s-school." She stuttered then took a sip of her drink then carried on "I k-know the U-Uchihas-" she started again

"Sh!" hushed Temari "Not so loud,"

"Why?" asked Hinata

"Because Gaara will have you thrown out if you talk about then," added Tenten

"W-why?" she stuttered nervous again for getting in trouble

"Because," sighed Sakura "Have you ever heard of 'gang wars'?" asked Sakura patiently

"Iie,"

"Okay well our school has two major gangs in it, Sasuke leads one and so does Gaara," she explained

"Does t-that m-mean y-you guys a-are-" she started

"Hai, this is Gaara's gang," sighed Ino Hinata moved uncomfortably she had lied before about not knowing Gang Wars because when the Uchihas had visited Itachi had a massive slash on his arm which he said was from a fight with the Shukaku gang.

"But, but-" she said

"If your going to leave I'd do it soon before I do it for you," hissed a voice behind them, they all turned and saw Gaara with the rest of the guys behind him looking on. Feeling intimidated by him as he was a lot taller then Hinata she backed away slightly scared. The other girls looked on at her fearfully of what their 'leader' would do to the newbie. Sakura reached forward but Kankurou stopped her looking serious and ready to pounce on his brother should her do anything wrong to Hinata. Though doubtful that he would hurt the petit girl he wanted to be sure.

"I-I d-didn't m-mean –i-it," squeaked Hinata faintly before falling backwards to hit the wall and floor gently as she fainted. Sakura ran forward with Temari shoving Gaara out the way roughly, he growled but turned away.

"Get her away from me," he hissed going out the back door grabbing his coat. Temari sighed as the boys stood watching

"Why's you bring her, she can't even stand up for herself," said Shikamaru annoyed

"Because sleepy head just watch if we can get her to show you her gym," said Ino laughing "Because she will probably show you things you can't even do in bed," she added wheezing and bent over in fits of laughter.

"Haha funny, Kankurou can you help us?" asked Temari trying to lift Hinata completely off the floor. He nodded and came forward and picked her up with ease.

"Just take her to the couch and we'll just sit and wait, Gaara won't be back for a long time," said Sakura they all nodded and sat waiting for the sleeping girl to awaken.

* * *

In the vast garden Gaara sat by the river and threw rocks in trying to hide his anger. He was angry because eh knew the girls were trying to bring another into the gang. Another for him to look after in their 'pack' as the girls fondly called it. He had watched the way she moved nervously and clumsily, just another stupid girl. Everyone in his gang had an ability that could save themselves or help others. Shikamaru's intelligence, Kankurou and his stupid puppets, Temari has the ability to use fans as a deadly weapon, Tenten, weapons, Sakura, strength, Shino, bugs, Chouji, strength, His sand, Naruto's power, Lee's marital arts and Kiba's dog. She had, well she couldn't defend himself and had she not fainted he would have probably kicked her out. The girls mentioned something about gym but what good was dancing to them. Nothing. He stood again after 10 minutes and headed inside. As he headed inside someone landed on their feet gracefully as the music pounded out of the speakers. On the other side of the room the rest of their 'pack' sat watching in amazement at the girl dancing and flipping. He stared and realised it was….

_Hinata….._

* * *

_**Okayy second chapter of this story...if it's really that shit then tell me and I'll start a story someone requested...I wouldn't want to make people suffer with my terrrible story...--'**_


	3. A Bullet Rings Out

Chapter 3

_

* * *

I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and I've peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me_

_-I don't wanna be_

_Gavin DeGraw_

* * *

When Hinata had awoken they had questioned her immediately and asked her to show them her gym. The boys moved the furniture to the sides of the room and sat down on the sofas on the left of the room. Shino blasted the music she had in her bag as she munched quickly on a mars bar to gain energy. As she started she felt once again her wrist supports strain every time she landed on them and heard them gasp. She went into the splits and winced slightly as a muscle stretched that she hadn't stretched yet. As she came up and flipped back. She heard someone come through the door from the garden. She knew it to be Gaara and she was determined to show her worth in her last move.

She ran forward on the last few beats and did a short handless cartwheel going straight into a backwards hand spring kick and landed gracefully at the end of the song. It was quiet as she plonked onto the ground and lay back.

"That was fucking amazing!" shouted Naruto breaking the silence first; her face flushed bright red in embarrassment as she sat up. She heard them clapping and saw Gaara looking mildly surprised but turned his face back into a scowl.

"So _Gaa-kun_" said Temari slyly looking at her brother "Can she stay?" Gaara huffed and turned grunting, Hinata sat confused but looked at Temari

"One more test," he muttered quietly as he walked past Kankurou "Fight Ino," he muttered, Kankurou's face flashed a scowl at his younger brother and gang leader, Hinata caught and looked more confused. _Fit Ino….I can't do that…..well I've n-never t-tried…_

"Take that as a yes! You can stay!" cheered the girls jumping up and down Hinata smiled and soon the guys joined in. As it turned out only half of them lived in the actual house everyone else lived outside and Hinata was one of them. Gaara walked outside and as the others sat down for a movie Hinata went outside to thank the leader for letting her in. She saw him sitting down by the river. She shuffled over and stood next to him.

"Erm…" she started

"What?" he asked harshly

"Oh, gomen, I want to say thank you," she said quietly

"For what?" he asked again, there was a silence as she sat down next to the boy, leaving enough space between tem.

* * *

In the distance across the river someone stood aiming a gun.

"Fire now," hissed a boy his eyes standing out the most. Red as blood.

"I can't dude, there's a girl there with him," said the young man Kabuto

"I said fire so fire!" he practically yelled

"But you know the rules! We made a neutral agreement not to hurt the girls of either side!" insisted Kabuto

"Breaking the rules little brother means breaking an oath," said the younger mans brother in the shadows as well

"If you don't fire I will," he roared grabbing the gun and firing 6 rounds across the river.

* * *

There was a loud bang as a gun was fired the first three hit the windows smashing them, the third skimming Gaara's arm as he pushed the girl across from him down, the second straying away and finally the last hitting a mark. But not the intended one. Hinata let out a fearful shriek as the steel bullet penetrated her left leg. It travelled through and out the other side barely missing her important arteries. There were screams from inside the house and everyone in the gang came out breathing heavily, Shikamaru helping Ino out as she wrenched glass out of her arm.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Temari quickly, Kankurou glared as he saw three figures on the other side of the river running away. Gaara grunted to his sister's question and sat up. The front of his shirt was stained darker.

"You're bleeding!" cried Tenten

"She is," he said looking down to Hinata who was curled up away from everyone trying to hide the pain. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets as the pain started to become unbearable.

"Don't just sit there Gaara bring her to the 'stang," cried Sakura taking her jacket off and lying it over Hinata as she whimpered. The Gang Leader lifted her up as she squeaked at the contact. It was her first day and she was already in trouble. Her father was going to kill her probably and not to mention she could just die.

Hinata blanked out a few minutes before they arrived at the hospital. She clutched Gaara's shirt tightly as Sakura tried her best at the first aid she was taught. He thought about the last half hour and how as there was a bullet fire she had leaned over just as it rung out thus stopping the bullet from hitting him. He wondered if she had seen them aiming the gun but was too scared of him to mention it. _Keh…Weak…..Pathetic, just pathetic……who does she think I am…..I've lived through more wars then she could imagine……_ As they arrived they rushed her into the emergency ward to see Tsunade the Hokage at their high school double up in being a doctor at the hospital at night come out of another room.

"Tsunade-san!" cried Sakura running over

"Why what do I have the pleasure of now?" she asked sweetly wiping the blood from her last patient off her hands.

"Help us!" she cried and tears coming down her face

"What now?" she asked sternly

"There was a raid by the Sharingan's and they shot a newbie!" she cried again now dragging the Hokage/doctor through the halls, they stopped to see Gaara talking somewhat to a dozy Hinata and Temari banging on the counter and shouting at the secretary.

"Gaara, come now," ordered Tsunade leading the three into a medical room "What's her name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," he said

"One of the new transfer students?" asked Tsunade they nodded and sighed "Go now and talk to Jiraiya, Sakura stay and help." She said seriously, Sakura pried Hinata's hand off of Gaara's shirt as she whimpered

"We'll be back Hinata-chan," said Temari softly before walking out behind Gaara to go see 'Jiraiya' whoever he was. Thus starting a night of terror for all. Hiashi was going to be storming back to the hospital and Hinata would be disabled for a few weeks.

* * *

In the morning Hinata showed up at the High School still dozy from the day before as her father had forced her to go even if she was still weak. Hanabi was at school, Neji had helped her until they came across Sasuke. She hobbled on her crutches the rest of the way. She remembered her fathers warning when she saw the Shukaku's.

_'I want you to stay away from those low life's! Look what has already happened to you! We cannot risk you tarnishing our reputation with your childish ways. Do you under stand Hinata?'_

The night before he was livid and violent. She wore baggy jeans and arm warmers over the bruises that she received last night during her fathers cruel violent spree. Across her face was a dark shadow showing she'd been hit on her porcelain face, trying to hide it with make up but sadly only reduced it to a shadow. She had her bag hooked over her as a messenger bag and tried to look like she didn't exist. She walked right past Sakura who was waving at her frantically, passed Temari who had waited even through her fathers shouting at her as she came out of her induced sleep and Gaara who had carried her from the house to the emergency room. She gulped loudly and walked into school.

She went into the school as people stared and heard whispers about her. She wanted to cry, she didn't need them talking about her already. She went into her form room and sat down nearish to the front. In came someone with black hair and black eyes wearing baggy jeans and black shirt with a red and white fan on the sleeves. Uchiha Sasuke. He smirked at her and sat down next to Hinata. She went pale as Asuma-sensei came into the classroom. Asuma was as normal as you could get except her looked like an extra out of the Incredible Hulk with the never ending cigarette. She gulped again when he leaned over.

"So that's what your welcoming present was from those bastards," he whispered smirking

"P-please l-leave m-me a-alone U-Uchiha-san," stuttered Hinata nervously fiddling with her pen

"Well I'm just stating your too good for them," he added leaning back "Come meet some of my friends after school and then make a comparison," he laughed she swallowed and turned her head away

"N-no t-thank you," she stuttered out, Asuma then coughed and started their maths lesson. Every few seconds she felt Sasuke eyeing her and someone else's eyes boring into her back. After the lesson Gaara followed her out the room hitting a few people out the room. It didn't take long to catch up to her. She was still only on crutches. He grabbed her arm roughly as Hinata went outside.

"Why are you ignoring us," he hissed

"I-I d-don't k-know w-what y-you m-mean," she stuttered not meeting his harsh gaze _Liar!_ He thought harshly but didn't say it to the smaller girl

"You're lying, and you saw them aiming last night" he said, she tried to push her away but her just pinned her roughly to the wall,

"H-he s-said t-to s-stay a-away f-from y-you a-all, a-and y-yes I-I s-saw t-them l-last n-night" she said quietly not looking at him but trying to pry her arms away from him. He growled and let her go and spun around. He was angry at himself along with her father and Sasuke's gang.

"Leave," he growled, she tried to pathetically reach for her bags on the ground, thus only hurting herself even more. Hinata finally grabbed the books and stood up and hobbled away. She turned slightly to see the boy in huff still.

"Why Gaara are you so cold and hate us all," she whispered as she turned away "Why do you act like a……..

_Monster..." _

_

* * *

**Okayy someone asked about maybe putting a fight scene in and mixing with her gym but as you can see I don't think she can do it with her leg falling off so yeh...maybe in a chapter or two. Also if there's any requests for this then just tell me and also if anyone knows any slightly depressing songs then please tell me aslwell...Later Guys...**_


	4. Missing, Tortured, Hope

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE STORY LINE...**

* * *

Chapter 4

_

* * *

I'll be coming home  
Just to be alone  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place_

_-Home_

_Three Days Grace

* * *

_

At the end of the day Hinata walked supported to the gates where she tried her hardest to walk past Sakura and the rest of the Shukaku's. They seemed to stare at her and stare into her soul not her actual face. It was late when she left she had to talk to Tsunade and meet the infamous Jiraiya. It seemed Jiraiya and Tsunade were more of guardians for the gang and another person called Orochimaru was the guardian of Sasuke's. It was getting dark and she was by herself. She made it to her area of the city by 8 at night when she heard something behind her.

Hinata looked back and saw a few guys in hoodie walking behind her. She walked faster and faster trying to get away when one reached out and grabbed her arm. She winced slightly but screamed slightly as she was thrown into the wall. Someone pinned her to it and leaned down to her ear.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you," he said in a low tone as she felt something cold and hard press against her throat. She gulped and squeaked slightly as a gun came down hard on the back of her neck. She looked up weakly in the darkness and saw blood red eyes sneer at her.

_To fear the unknown is to fear you….._

* * *

It was around 12 at night when there was a banging on the warehouse door. Tenten got out of bed first and jumped down the stairs. The house was dark but she knew Gaara was sitting in the living room. He just could never be bothered to answer the doors therefore assigning the girls to do it. She walked slowly to the door grumbling.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your pants on," she grumbled, by now everyone else had woken up and was coming down the stairs. She opened the door and was almost knocked out when an arm came out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"Where is she?" said a male voice sounding livid, Sakura turned the light on and saw someone looking like Hinata. Her cousin. Sasuke's new lapdog. Hyuuga Prodigy. High School Senior.

"Wh-what d-d-o y-you m-mean?" gasped Tenten as she grabbed her captors hand that was around her neck.

"Don't play stupid with me," he hissed

"Leave her now or you risk breaking the pack we all made," said Kankurou coming out of nowhere aiming a gun at Neji's head. He released Tenten and Kiba raced forward to get her as Akamaru barked at Neji.

"Where is my cousin," he said in a level voice

"She isn't here," said Temari coming forward and lowering her brothers gun

"She must be," he hissed

"We haven't seen her since your fucking uncle told her to stay away from us, and since your gang shot us," shouted Sakura angrily coming forward to shove the taller boy.

"She hasn't returned home from school," he said quietly suddenly feeling sad, they were quiet until Tenten smiled gently

"Come inside, just don't bother Gaara, your making the biggest gamble of your life," she replied wistfully, he nodded and came inside, Kankurou was still gripping the gun tightly and grabbed his jumper from the coat hook to cover his bare chest. Inside the living room Gaara sat and glared.

"What is he doing here?" he asked calmly not opening his eyes

"Calm down Gaara," said Temari weakly, Gaara stood and glared evenly at the Hyuuga

"I said what is he doing here?" he growled

"Hinata hasn't returned home and I presumed wrongly that she came here," said Neji defensively "I come on neutral terms outside of my gang,"

"And why do you think we'd let Hinata come back," growled Gaara

"Gaara!" cried Sakura nudging him fearfully

"You said she was one of us," cried Sakura upset now,

"Naruto calm her down," hissed Kankurou, Neji laughed bitterly

"And here she defended your asses in front of my uncle," he laughed sourly again, they looked confused "Why do you think she didn't speak to you, come on tell them Gaara," he added mocking the gang leader

"You spoke to her?" asked Tenten looking at him

"She was told not to speak to us," he muttered darkly "Then she asked my why I was a monster," everyone in the room gasped at this, they knew Gaara had a dodgy past which had only fuelled the fire to start this gang for those he wanted to protect. They were his 'loved' ones, or that's what his uncle Yashamaru had said.

"She couldn't have said it," said Sakura "Maybe she didn't know," she said hopefully

"I think she did probably know," said Naruto quietly next to Sakura

"We are friends of the Uchihas, Itachi was particularly happy explaining everything about these gangs and he was also fond of looking after her as a child." Said Neji nonchalantly

"That bastard," muttered Kiba quietly

"Anyway if there's no more questions, on behalf of the Hyuuga House hold, I am" he said then paused and looked at them "And as a personal request I am begging you to help in the search for her," he said bowing his head then turning to leave

"Wait Hyuuga-san," called Tenten after getting a nod from everyone but Gaara who had walked out the room, Neji turned to stare at her "We'll do our best," she said managing a weak smiled. Just as Neji nodded and turned to leave he dodged the window as a brick came smashing through the window.

"What the hell is it with them and smashing our windows!" howled Temari angrily storming over to the brick. Attached to it was a letter envelop. She reached out to grab it but it said _Gaara _scribbled on it.

"Gaara letter for you!" shouted Kankurou, Gaara stormed through the house again to the living room. He grabbed the letter and opened it. A few bits of paper flew out along with a letter He picked it up and read it.

_

* * *

Hello Gaara_

_You know what we want and we have what you want back. It's quite fun to see her squirm under me, funny isn't it. Meet by the docks in 1 hour with what we want and you'll get her back._

_Sharingan_

_P.s Pictures to make sure you show.

* * *

_

He read it out as Sakura picked up the pictures and burst out crying once again. They were pictures of her sitting tied up and a pool of blood underneath the chair. There were scratch marks across her face and body as she sat there being degraded. She was only left in pants and a large shirt and her wound flowing freely. Neji grimaced and knew what was coming. Kiba growled and spun round and punched the Hyuuga in the face and hearing a satisfied crack. Gaara scrunched up the letter and breathed deeply to try and calm down.

"Take her away," he growled as Naruto shuffled Sakura out the room to try and get her to calm down in the demons presence. He ordered everyone to sit down and they rushed nervously to find seats. Neji sat on the floor with Tenten holding an ice pack to his face, Lee guarding him, Kiba and Shino sitting as far away from him as possible with Akamaru growling, Temari and Kankurou by the door and Kankurou holding the gun loosely finally Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji arrived and were informed of the situation.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Temari

"We can't just hand you over Gaara," said Chouji

"But we can't let her die," said Ino sadly "I mean we just met her and she hasn't even don anything, they shouldn't have even taken her. It's a break of our pact."

"I know," growled Gaara, this was too confusing for him, there was the fact he owed her for stopping the bullet and then there was the fact that he would be getting himself into danger.

"I vote we help her," said Tenten sitting up eventually

"Me too," said Kiba and Shino after a while

"But what will we do we know that they want Gaara's pendant, but we cannot give it to them," said Temari

"How about we make another but a fake then keep the original for ourselves," said Ino

"Yeh but how are we going to do it?" asked Kankurou

"Easy use Sakura's gold chain and someone find a similar stone then carve the markings into it. I'm sure Kiba can get it done in a few minutes. Plus they haven't really seen what the stone looks like," she explained, they thought over it and agreed. A fake necklace was going to help.

* * *

She sat scared in a dark room. Well of course she was afraid, after what had happened she was dizzy and couldn't stay awake. Bruised, tortured, degraded, stripped and put in a t shirt and her bandages undone on her leg. Hinata sat in the sat darkness of a room. The shadows from the coming morning drifting in to dance upon the walls of the prison. There was the harsh sound of the bolts being pushed back on the door and it creaking open. In walked a boy a few years older then herself carrying food on a tray and bandages. She blinked at him then tried to hide herself from him and curled up away from him. He came over and she got a closer look at him. He had black hair and dark eyes. Defiantly not Uchiha Sasuke. He had a curled tattoo on his bare arm and was wearing shorts and a tank top. He bent over and tried to get her leg to bandage it up but she just kept it near to herself.

"You'll die if you don't let me fix it," he said quietly

"No," she said in a barely audible voice. He sighed and tried again this time succeeding as she gave a squeak. He bandaged it carefully and tightly and only a small red patch was visible in the end where it was staining.

"Who are you?" she asked not looking at the boy

"My name is Sai," he said almost instantly "I'm on neutral terms in both gangs, I come and go as I please," he added at the end

"Why have they done this?" she asked again

"To that question, snow white, I have no answer but I would eat, there's going to be a show down between them in half an hour, so I'd eat before you go out there," he said before standing and walking out

"Arigatou," she said quietly looking down at the tray, it was a simple bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. She clumsily reached out and took the chopsticks and proceeded to eat it.

As said half an hour later a boy with blonde hair and another with surprisingly blue hair walked in and dragged her out.

"Do you think she's dead?" asked the one carrying her

"Nah, but that was a beating from Sasuke," said the other, she looked up and saw the one with blonde hair carrying her. She closed them again and shivered when a light breeze of air came at her. She shivered as they set her on the ground and waited in the quiet for whom she hoped would come and get her.

* * *

**_Okayy pls review!!!..._**


	5. Youth Of The Nation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY...**

* * *

Chapter 5

_

* * *

Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming  
Everybody was running  
But I couldn't hear nothing_

Except gun blasts, it happened so fast  
I don't really know this kid  
Even though I sit by him in class

Maybe this kid was reaching out for love  
Or maybe for a moment  
He forgot who he was  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged  
Whatever it was  
I know it's because

_-Youth of the Nation_

_P.O.D_

* * *

"Come on we have 15 minutes to get there," shouted Temari running to the door and grabbing the keys for the cars. They were taking her 'stang, Kankurou's Hummer and Lee's Safari Jeep. Hoping everyone would fit into them. Everyone hustled out the door; Neji disappeared 10 minutes earlier to get there with his gang. They drove as fast as possible down the highway breaking the speed limit but if caught they wouldn't stop not now after they worked hard for this moment. Lee was leading followed by Temari and finally Kankurou at the back. There was silence down the highway as everyone was sleeping safely in their beds at home. Probably what all of them in the cars wanted. It was 1:55am and they were to meet at 2:00am. Jumping out eh cars parked askew on the parking lot Gaara strode over clutching the fake pendant in his hand. They stopped at the end of the pier where the getaway boat for the Sharingan's was and then three figures standing and another sitting. Temari turned the lights of the dock on to see it and Tenten nearly cried out. Sitting on the floor slumped at Deidara's feet was Hinata. Sitting with her legs splayed out in front of her with a bandage around her leg again and her hands tied in front of her. She had her eyes open and stared at them in a trance like state.

"Did you bring it?" sneered Sasuke walking out the shadows; Gaara grunted and held it out.

"Guns down," shouted Kankurou taking his out along with Kiba and Shino. The others sighed and dropped theirs on the other side.

Hinata stared at them. The blond's gun dropped heavily at her side and she thought of maybe grabbing it and firing but decided she only would if she was in danger. Gaara walked forward with Naruto as did Sasuke and The man with blue hair taking her with him. She hung limply over his shoulder and stared at the ground. No longer caring about her sense of decency. They dropped her ungracefully on the ground and she whimpered quietly as a bruise throbbed on her back. There were a few hands signs done by everyone around and then shouting. A gun rung out in the silence and a thump and something wet sprayed across her. Her eyes widened and saw the man with blue hair staring at her on the ground. He had blood coming from his mouth then suddenly another wrenched him up and over their shoulders as a faint green light was seen from a grey haired man. After a minute and it registered in her head. She realised there was blood splattered across her legs and shirt. She closed her eyes in terror and fainted in the dark and heavy breathing of everyone around her.

"What the hell happened?" shouted Jiraiya and Tsunade when they returned to the warehouse. They had arrived once Sakura had rung Tsunade. Hinata was still out cold on the sofa. Her heavy breathing told everyone she was still alive but otherwise she hadn't woken up.

"There was a kidnapping of her last night, in exchange we had to give away Gaara's Suna Pendant," said Ino

"You gave it away!" shouted Jiraiya

"Actually no we made a fake one and swapped that," said Kiba looking at his claw like hand and grimacing at the sound and pain at carving into the stone. Jiraiya sighed in relief then turned to stare at Hinata.

"If I know the Hyuuga's well they're going to be out hunting down who did this," he said rubbing his chin

"Well I think we should change her and get her fixed up before she realises we can all see her pants," said Sakura standing up

"Hai, bring her up and I'll get her healed," said Tsunade, Gaara stood to the surprise of everyone and lifted her up and took her upstairs. They stared wide eyed at the stairs.

"What just happened?" asked Temari

"I think our lil bro's finally growing up," said Kankurou in a high voice and wiping away fake tears. Everyone started laughing and all the girls disappeared upstairs to go help.

After an hour the door to a spare room was opened and Gaara got up from on the floor where he was meditating.

"She's fine now just sleeping. It's a good thing it's Saturday," said Temari smiling as she went to lean next to Gaara. He grunted in reply making her giggle slightly "You need to cheer up," she said

"Can't, my fault," he said, Temari faked surprise and looked at him

"Aw, is my little brother finally growing up," she said, Gaara glared at her "Joke! Anyway it wasn't your fault; we didn't know anything like this would happen,"

"They broke their half of the agreement, that means non of you are safe," he scowled

"It doesn't matter I mean most of you guys here has a gun and as long as we're with at least one of you guys we're fine, plus we can all fight for ourselves," she said marking them off on her fingers then yawning "If you don't mind I'm gonna catch some Z's," she said walking away, soon the rest of the girls came out following Temari's example. He went downstairs and saw all the guys collapsed on the sofa all asleep. He went to the hall as Jiraiya and Tsunade were leaving, she poked her head around to say bye when she caught them all sleeping.

"That wont' be the most comfortable sleep but tomorrow they're probably going to have to do something like that all over again," whispered Tsunade as she left the house.

* * *

Hinata groaned slightly as she woke up. There was a dull pain in her leg, chest and back where the bruises were still partially healing. She looked around and saw herself in a large bed room. It was dark red and a sandy colour. Her wrists were bandaged up and still sore. She rubbed them lightly as sat up quickly realising everyone had seen her yesterday. She looked down and saw herself in a long set of pyjama's which were too big for her and fell of her left shoulder showing her light blue bra. She pulled it up quickly and turned bright red when she heard someone in the room with her. Hinata's head snapped to the left and saw Gaara sitting on the window sill watching her move. She froze and gulped loudly and saw his jacket and things in the room. She was sleeping in his room.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she stuttered looking down and moving to get out of the bed

"Stay," he said harshly, she looked up slowly to see him staring out the window again, and she nodded and stayed

"Th-thank y-you for h-helping m-me," she stuttered again, he grunted and looked down sadly knowing she wouldn't get an answer from him. They heard thumping down the corridor and the bedroom door open,

"Gaara! Hinata's gone! I can't fi-!" started Temari then she stopped as she saw Hinata sitting in the bed looking down trying to cover a large bruise coming over her cheek. Temari gaped at Gaara then went skitz

"How could you Gaara! Try something on a girl who is hurt! I thought we taught you better!" she started ranting and Gaara just turned away glaring at Hinata then the window

"Ano….Temari-san, G-Gaara j-just m-moved m-me," she stuttered at Temari and she started cooling down.

"Fine, I believe you this time. Your safe now Gaara," warned Temari Hinata nodded and moved to get out of bed.

"Stay," ordered Gaara again, Hinata froze but stayed

"She has to eat Gaara," complained Temari

"She needs to rest," hissed Gaara glaring at his sister, she sighed and put a hand on her hips and the other to her head and shook it.

"Kankurou! Need your help! He's holding Hinata captive!" shouted Temari to other brother

"Again?" shouted Kankurou from his room, Kankurou slumped into the room in his boxers and scruffy hair. He walked over and picked Hinata, she went red and tried to get to walk herself when Kankurou leaned down

"If we let you walk out, you'd never get out, Gaara's sand would have stopped you," he said, she then went red and blushed pulling up her pyjama sleeve. Kankurou laughed as Temari finished shouting at Gaara and headed downstairs. In the living room were half the gang eating and Naruto playing Kiba at video games. In the kitchen Ino and Sakura finished cooking when Kankurou came in.

"So where did you go?" asked Ino smiling

"Ano….-" she started

"Gaara moved her to his room last night to watch her," said Temari coming in and having a hissy fit, Hinata giggled slightly as Kankurou set her down on the seat. On the table sat pancakes, rice, cereal and fried meat. The meat she guessed was for Kiba, Naruto and Gaara as their food seemed comprised of eating things like that. She reached out and took the food onto a plate and went outside to eat. The sun was rising and shining down on the garden peacefully. She listened to the birds sing in the morning and the sun still rising slowly into the sky. She looked down at her food and didn't feel the need to eat so fed most of her pancakes to the birds.

* * *

Gaara watched from his window of the enormous house as the small girl sat down and fed the birds her own breakfast. He seemed captivated by the way she moved gracefully but still weakly. _Keh, she is weak and always will be……But why do I feel the need to be with her?...She is just a pathetic little girl…….But she is mine…._He thought over this for a few minutes before resuming to watch her. She lay on the grass panting and had her hand over her stomach and wince. He stood quickly and angrily regretting letting Kankurou take her out the room. He strode down the long dark corridor to the stairs and past Tenten roughly.

"Oi, hey watch it Gaara!" she cried as she collided with the wall, he growled and got down to the ground floor and through the living room. Everyone inside grimaced as he went into the kitchen and past Kankurou and Temari talking to Ino and Sakura.

"Move it," he said darkly to Kankurou who blocked his way

"No way lil bro, she's just relaxin" he said shrugging and sipping his coffee before thumping it down on the counter "We're warning you Gaara, stay away from her, you may be gang leader but me and Temari are the heads of the house," he warned, inside Kankurou was shaking in fear because he knew he was in dangerous ground

"Let me past," hissed Gaara eventually Kankurou stood down and Temari glared

"Well sorry but I don't want to be Raccoon Chow," he whispered "Now excuse me but work awaits," he said walking out the room and to his room

"What was it again that he was?" asked Ino

"Toy Maker," replied Temari sipping her tea and going out the kitchen to go to her job as well.

* * *

Outside Hinata sat still in silent pain when a twig snapped behind her, she jumped up and turned to see Gaara very close to her. She blushed and took a step back trying to hide the pain from her face. It failed when Gaara came over and lifted her up.

"Na-Nani?" she stuttered

"I told you to rest," he said seriously, Hinata nodded weakly and watched the situation unfold with a permanent blush pasted on her face. Inside the house everyone had gone off to do their own things and the only ones left in the house was Tenten, Lee, Ino and Shikamaru. He strode inside the house quickly and to the stairs passing Ino and Shikamaru who tried to stop him. Hinata looked over Gaara's shoulder to see Ino staring and laughed when she saw Hinata's paler face looking scared. Shikamaru thumped back onto the sofa and Ino just waved still laughing. They walked past Tenten's room and heard thumps on the back of the door as kunai's were thrown at it in target practise. She gulped and looked at Lee's room where fitness videos could be heard blasting up.

_"And 1, and 2, and 3, and 4, now turn and again, and 1, and 2, and 3, and 4, to the left everyone!"_

She looked nervously at the door and wondered if she could seek shelter inside his room instead of Gaara's, because to put it simply. She was scared shitless right now. They arrived at his room in the attic and went inside. He walked across the creaking floorboards and Hinata's heart started racing. Her palms became sweaty and she looked around nervously. He set her down on the bed and threw the covers on her then went to sit on the window sill thinking.

"Now sleep," he commanded as if she would lie down straight away and close her eyes and sleep. Unlike him who could just shut his body but not his mind, she couldn't. She nodded scared and lay down. After a few minutes of not trying to sleep but instead looking around the room. The windows went out so you could sit on a wide ledge, the curtains were black, the walls red and sand colour along with the bed sheets. Inside the room was a bed, a couch, a guitar in the corner, a bookcase and a desk covered in many papers. But what sparked her interest was in the corner was a grey bullet proof vest.

"G-Gaara-s-san, w-why d-do y-you h-have a b-bullet p-proof v-vest?" she asked meekly turning over to look at him but not directly, there was a long pause where she thought he wasn't going to reply when he spoke quietly

"When this was set up, both gangs made a pact not to fire at the girls, on either side but the boys were still vulnerable" he explained quietly but you could still hear the venom in his voice, she shuddered and listened "Every guy in my gang has one, we wear them in public along with our guns. But they broke it," he snarled at the end "By shooting you," Hinata turned right red with embarrassment and started fidgeting with her fingers again. She nodded and lay down

"But soon I will make everyone wear one, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-san are looking into it," he added normally. As she closed her eyes to sleep for a bit when there was shouting downstairs and thumping. Gaara's head snapped to the door as a wall of sand came up around Hinata.

"Stay," he growled reaching over and grabbing his gun. As he stood there the door banged open to his room.

"Where is she?" shouted a tall man with long black hair and white eyes like Hinata's.

"Calm down," shouted Ino forcefully, he swung his arm out and knocked her back against the wall, Gaara aimed the gun at him

"You do not touch any of them," he roared about to fire when a hand came out of nowhere and lowered the gun. Hinata was standing weakly in the pyjamas.

"There you are," said her father Hiashi "Why did you not return," he asked

"I'm v-very s-sorry f-father, I-I w-was i-invited t-to s-stay o-over," she stuttered looking down, he reached out and slapped her forcefully in her face re-hitting her bruise. Tenten gasped at him and Gaara growled.

"Do not touch her!" he shouted aiming his gun again,

"Do not tell me how I may treat my daughter little boy," he mocked angrily then came forward and gripped her arm and lifted her up off the ground as he dragged her out the door. She turned back to look at them for help when her father walked faster tripping her over at the speed. She cried out as she tripped but was caught by her father again.

"N-No," she said quietly "L-let g-go," she said weakly, she was tired and in pain. She had felt protected here and didn't want to leave. Then with all the courage and absolutely no thinking she screamed at her father.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, he stopped shocked and slackened the grip on her arm. She wrenched it free now realising her situation and turned to runaway in fear. She raced down the corridor in pain and back up to Gaara's room past everyone in the corridor. She could hear his footsteps coming fast behind her.

"Get out my house!" roared Gaara firing two bullets into the roof above him. Hiashi stopped suddenly and glared at the 15 year old "Get out and never come back!" he shouted

"Give her this message, if she stays here she will no longer be the Hyuuga Heir," he hissed before storming out. Lee was trying to calm Tenten down by talking to her; Ino was being carried carefully by Shikamaru to her room to bandage her head. Gaara shouted and punched the wall before storming off to his room to maybe be violent again or punch something, having totally forgetting she was in there.

* * *

**_Okayy end of chapter 5...I hope it wasn't OC or anything, I was trying to keep it in the same range...and also I kinda made Hiashi a bit more violent...opppps...anyway please REVIEW..._**


	6. Sisters, Contests, Refusals

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT...**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

In Gaara's room Hinata sat in a crumpled heap in the corner on his sofa. There was thumping and her heart started to race again and her eyes widen in fear at the thought of her father coming in again and taking her away from this house. The door slammed open then closed and in entered Gaara in a furious rage. He started thrashing about not knowing she was there.

"Why did this happen! She had to show up and cause this!" he shouted angrily throwing a lamp at the wall next to her and smashing it. She whimpered quietly but he still caught it. His eyes widened by a fraction as she stood and went to the door. Sand swirled around her feet as she cried trying to unlock the door but to no avail. He glared at her, the sand coming further up her legs as he came closer. She looked away and started shaking violently in fear and closed her eyes tightly as he came closer. She awaited being hit or something when all she felt was herself being lifted. Her heart felt as if it was hitting her throat and about to explode out of her. She looked up and saw him carrying her to the bed and put her down.

"He's gone now," he said quietly putting the sheets over her. He went over to the side of the room and picked something up off the sideboard and brought it back. He put it to her face and nudged her to take it. She put the ice pack to her face and sighed as it cooled her face, but it was soon to be filled with a blush. He turned and walked out grabbing his long black coat and bullet vest and gun.

"W-Where a-are y-you g-going?" she asked looking worried as she sat up

"Out," he said seriously

"P-please d-don't k-kill a-anyone," she asked quietly

"I am a contracted killer Hyuuga-san," he said before walking "And I do not want the world to see who I am," she gulped as she heard his heavy footsteps down the hall. She leaned back into a troubled sleep.

* * *

On the front of the house there was a light knock and Tenten stood to answer it again slightly fearing the rampaging Hyuuga's who had twice almost killed her as she opened the door. When she did she saw Neji standing with a little girl carrying a girl box.

"Ohayo Hyuuga-san," she said trying to smile "And little Hyuuga-san,"

"My name's Hanabi, I'm Hinata-chan's sister," she said loudly "I want to see her," she said stubbornly, Tenten nodded and moved aside

"Ino take Hinata's sister to Gaara's room," she shouted to Ino coming out of a room, Neji moved to come in but she stopped him "Ah, ah, ah, your not coming in," se said laughing, "I'll come out to watch you," she said, he grunted and sulked off to the 4x4 in the drive.

Inside the house Hanabi followed the girl with long blonde hair up to the top of the house. She was slightly impressed by the size, especially after her father and the Uchihas had called the Shukaku's low life's, thus making Hinata one of them. She smiled as she saw pictures of the gang lining the hallway. They went up a finally set of stairs and saw a single door at the end of the dark corridor. _Is that where she's staying? Doesn't seem that nice…._ Ino walked forward and lightly tapped the door. There was a muffled answer and she walked in holding the door open for the younger Hyuuga.

Hinata watched from her place at Gaara's bookcase to the door. In walked her little sister.

"Nee-chan?" she asked looking at Hanabi

"Hai, I found this outside the house earlier with your name on it," she said sadly, Ino nodded and left quietly

"Oh, a-Arigatou," said Hinata turning away from the bookcase slowly, she wince slowly and stumbled but Hanabi ran forward to help her. In public Hanabi would act like the tougher one, the stuck up, favoured sibling but between her and Hinata they were the closest sisters. It was just their father had always told Hanabi that she was to stay away from Hinata incase she made the younger sibling weaker. It was a lie of course but Hanabi had believed it for a time before Hinata had helped her years ago.

Hinata walked over to the box and opened it, inside was basically everything she owned. Her clothes were stacked in a pile at the bottom. On the top were many of her possessions.

"Wh-what h-happened?" she asked quietly

"Father has announced that you are no longer the Hyuuga Heir," she said loudly and as if proud of it "And that I am," she said smiling slightly then lunged at Hinata "I don't want to be it, it's too hard!" she cried at her sister. Hinata smiled sadly and rubbed her head

"I know Hanabi-chan but I am glad I left," she said quietly, in the silence of looking at everything the door thumped open and in walked a hellish looking Gaara throwing his vest on the ground and taking off his black coat which was stained with what Hinata guessed was blood. She soon became petrified and tried to hide it in front of her sister by shoving Hanabi behind her. Gaara turned scowling to her when he saw the box on the bed

"I didn't realise they were that pissed to kick you out," he said darkly smearing the blood off his face then glaring at the extra pair of shoes behind Hinata "Who's that?"

"N-no one," said Hinata fearfully Gaara grunted and strode over looking a hell of a lot like a predator going after his prey. Hanabi shuffled even further away from him round until he reached out and gripped her arm painfully. She yelped and moved with the arm when it came away from Hinata.

"Who is this?" he hissed jerking Hanabi

"P-please l-leave h-her, she's m-my nee-chan," she stuttered quietly, he glared to check if she was lying then jerked the little girl away and grunted before sitting on the window sill

"Leave your stuff there," he ordered as Hinata moved to take it away, she grabbed Hanabi's arm and moved to take her to the door and outside when he spoke again "You're not leaving the room yet," he said as Sand came up and stopped Hinata

"B-but I-I w-wish t-to s-say good bye t-to h-her and see Neji-nii-san," she stumbled

"Fine," he grumbled before the sand went away and cleared her path. She walked out the door not before checking to see Gaara was actually okay.

* * *

"He doesn't seem that happy," whined Hanabi as Hinata closed the door of the 4x4

"He i-is a g-good p-person," said Hinata

"If you need anything Hinata-sama, then call me," said Neji, Hinata nodded and smiled

"T-Temari h-has g-given m-me a r-room already," she said quietly

"Oh yeh Hinata-chan, Neji-nii-san and me entered you into a contest next week, on Saturday for your gym!" cheered Hanabi brightening up and handing over a leaflet "I mean if your injuries have healed, we told them that and they understand," Hinata nodded and thanked her

"Good bye," she called waving as it reversed away from the house.

"Will you be alright?" asked Kiba with Akamaru

"Hai, Kiba-kun," she said smiling again as she hobbled back inside clutching the leaflet tightly in her hand. She was determined now to get healed so she could attend this. But first she had to get better. She walked into the kitchen and saw the girls preparing dinner.

"Ano…Sakura-chan," said Hinata nervously

"Hai Hinata?" asked Sakura turning around

"W-well d-do y-you have a-any o-of the h-healing b-balm T-Tsunade-sama gave you?" she asked, Sakura thought for a second then went foraging into the cupboard.

"Hai, here it is, may I ask why you want it so badly?" she asked giggling

"Ano sa….there's a-a g-gym c-contest nii-san and nee-san e-entered m-me in-t-to n-next w-week a-and I w-want t-to go," stuttered Hinata, Sakura smiled wildly and nodded

"Here you go," she said handing it over. Hinata thanked her and walked out the room to the garden.

She sat down on the grass in her pyjamas and the sun shining down on her. She smiled and started to un wrap the bandages on her wrists to see a fading red mark. She bravely stuck her fingers into the clear gel and started to rub it onto her wrists. It stung as it healed and she squeaked a bit when it finally was rubbed in.

"Oi Hinata-chan!" shouted Naruto bounding across the grass with Kiba and Lee following behind. All wearing their bullet proof vests and their gun holsters clanging against the gun. The funny thing that made Hinata giggle was that Kiba had made a bullet proof vest for Akamaru and was clearly visible on the white dog, which from a distance made him look spotted.

"Are you sure it's okay to be out?" asked Naruto

"Hai N-Naruto-kun," she said quietly reaching down to get the bruises on her ankles "Ano….Naruto-kun, c-could y-you h-help m-me," she stuttered turning red, he looked confused and she pulled the back of her shirt up to show a large bruise from her waist band up to her bra line. He and the others turned red but nodded and weakly started rubbing it in. She sat with her head in her hands while turning red. There was also an awkward silence in them as they thought over the bold request. Once it was done she quickly did it to her stomach and cheek then sat down again to watch the sun set.

"It's sure, perdy," said Kiba

"Hai! Like the bright youthful flame in us!" cheered Lee punching his fist in the air

"Yeh suppose your right for once Lee," laughed Naruto

"Oi what's that Hinata-chan?" asked Kiba picking up the piece of paper Akamaru was currently sniffing

"Oh…Nee-san and Neji-kun entered me into a contest next week for gym, that's why I want to heal," she said quietly

"Hey! You didn't stutter!" smiled Naruto excitedly, Hinata's face went bright red and she hid her face

"Gomen Hinata, we were only joking," laughed Lee smiling still, she looked up and was almost blinded by the sparkle of Lee's teeth and his good guy pose.

"DINNER!" rung Sakura's loud voice, the others stood and Lee helped Hinata up a bit too quickly as she squeaked out at the movement of a bruised part of her. Lee started apologising furiously until she said it was okay.

Inside the dining room was set up with each place at the table set. At one end Temari sat smiling indicating everyone to sit down.

"What's the occasion?" asked Shikamaru confused as he sat next to Chouji and across from Ino

"Hinata moving in!" cheered Tenten

"Have you asked Gaara?" asked Chouji

"Hai, and he said yes," said Ino smiling and reaching over. Kankurou slumped in dressed in shorts and no shirt

"Ehum Kankurou_-chan_ please go put a shirt on," said Temari annoyed, he huffed and grabbed his hoodie that was once again hanging up. Lee, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata came inside all dropping their vests on the floor and sitting down. Lee sat across from Shino and next to Shikamaru while Tenten was on the other side. Naruto sat down next to Sakura and Hinata who was next to the bogey monster, Gaara. He came down sooner then expected and came down 5 minutes into the meal and sat down heavily next to Hinata. There was immediately a silence encircling the table.

"You're not doing the contest," said Gaara with his eyes closed as he ate a piece of bread. Inside he grimaced knowing there was going to be uproar from the table and there was.

"What?" shouted Kiba

"Nani?" asked Ino with Kankurou and Temari glaring at him

"She isn't doing it, it's too risky," he explained, they went quiet

"But there won't be anyone there," said Hinata surprising everyone, he opened his eyes to look at her boredly; she looked down fearfully then moved the plate away from her.

"Sorry excuse me." she said quietly before picking it up and shuffling out the room. The rest of _her_ gang watched her then Gaara.

"What the hell is your problem!" shouted Temari

"For the first time in a long time I am agreeing with Gaara," said Kankurou setting his plate to the side and grabbing another bit of chicken, everyone looked at him.

"What? It's too risky for us right now, okay, at this rate, I'll ask Tsunade o excuse us from school," he said closing his eyes to blink

"Why us though?" asked Tenten

"After what happened to Hinata, we cannot risk you girl's lives now, you have no bullet proof vests to wear and us guys can't stop them after school," said Kankurou finally put his chicken bone down.

"I suppose he has a point," said Shikamaru "I didn't take that into consideration,"

"Nani?" shouted Ino across from him "This is her only thing she enjoys and can do and your going to stop her from doing it!" shouted Ino thumping her fist down on the table

"I agree with Ino," said Chouji stuffing his face still, most of the guys glared at him "I mean, we all have something we can do and enjoy freely but in her first three days with us, she's been shot, kidnapped and finally denied the thing she loves the most," he explained carefully

"Good point," said Kiba

"I guess it hasn't been the most enjoyable first three days but certainly a long 3 days," sighed Shino under his hoodie

"How about we let her try," said Sakura hopefully, Gaara stood silently and went to the door

"I will not have her doing it," he said and shut the door

"You not her fucking father Gaara!" screamed Temari throwing the plate in her hand at the door furious. Everyone just turned back to their dinners and ate.

* * *

**_End Of Chapter 6...I decided to make Hanabi a nicer character and if you've got a problem then I don't give a shit about it...later..._**


	7. Iris

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT...**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

After leaving the dining room Hinata hobbled as fast as she could away from the shouts in the dining room and to Gaara's room, where she knew her stuff was. Inside she found a CD player and slipped a gym disc in.

_I will show them….they may be my gang but I can do my own stuff…..I hope they don't get angry…I just have to ignore this pain and stop being WEAK!!!!_

She listened to the music and stretched quickly and winced a few times. She went forward from one side of the room to the other quickly jogging. Turning she sprinted and flipped and adjusted her landing to land in a crouch leaning off her bad leg. Standing, she a backwards walkover and flinched again as the bruise scrunched together. Once landing she tried to do her most difficult more. She jogged then went into a backwards hand spring kick then into a final double flip. Once landing she heard a low growl from behind her. She turned and saw Gaara had slipped in above the music. He turned the music off and glared at her.

"I told you not to do that," he said quietly

"B-but I-I w-was o-only p-practising," she stuttered pulling her pj bottoms down to settle properly on her hips. He growled and moved to sit on the couch.

"G-gomen," she said quietly before picking up the box to go out

"You're staying here," he said in his usual monotone and turned to his guitar and picked it up. She sighed quietly and went to grab her thing for the bathroom. She went out just as he started. She went outside and was quickly dragged into another room. It was Sakura's. And it was bubble gum pink. Hinata shuddered suddenly then saw most of the others in the gang in there.

"Nani?" she asked

"Basically we want you to participate in the gym contest and have a plan," said Tenten smiling, Hinata nodded blushing slightly

"You're being dismissed all next week while we all go to school, except Tenten who's off school with you," said Temari, Hinata nodded again

"You're going to practise the time we're out for it and the day we're taking you shopping and the guys are going to come later with Gaara," said Ino

"But G-Gaara w-will f-find o-out," she stuttered looking at everyone

"Leave it-" started Naruto

"To us," finished Kiba grinning creepily. Hinata nodded and left going to the bathroom and back to the room again. She stopped on one side of the door when she heard him singing.

_

* * *

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

* * *

She gasped lightly and suddenly felt sad listening to the music more and more as he sang quietly._

* * *

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

* * *

As it finished and the sound of him putting his guitar away she walked in quietly. He was sitting on the couch still watching her every move. She started fidgeting and moved clumsily to get the box off the bed and to get to it. He still watched her every move like a hawk until she was lying in the bed and facing towards the door. As she closed her eyes and fell asleep he moved silently as he usually does and went over to her. He looked down and saw her bruise going away, he smirked and brushed the hair off her face lightly then pulled the cover up to her face to keep her warm and went to sit on the couch and meditate for the evening.

* * *

For most of the next week Hinata practiced during the day with Tenten watching. It turned out that Tenten knew the basics of it but not the really difficult stuff. They hoped Gaara wouldn't suspect a thing so far and it was now Friday and today was the day Hinata decided to go to school. In the morning she woke up again in the ever faithful red room. She saw Gaara wasn't actually in the room and she rushed around trying to find her clothes. At night Gaara had developed a habit of hiding her clothes so she wouldn't go out the house. It was pointless because she still found them. This time they were on top of his bookcase. She weakly climbed the front of it and grabbed a pair of jeans and long shirt. She changed and went out of the room.

In the kitchen everyone stopped and stared at Hinata for what she was wearing. Considering they never wore anything as nerdy as that Tenten and Temari grabbed her and rushed her out the room.

"No, no, no, you can't wear that," said Temari

"W-why not?" stuttered Hinata as they went into Tenten's room

"Because if they know your part of our gang, we would be humiliated," she said, Hinata shook her head as Tenten started piling clothes on her, after 10 minutes she finally chose. She chose a pair of loose navy board shorts with a light blue tank top from the back of the closet and white ankle converse. When they were done Temari and Tenten grinned at their finished piece. They chucked a bag at Hinata and she caught it nervously. After they dragged her downstairs for breakfast. There was silence again in the kitchen before Naruto smiled happily

"That looks great!" he cheered then starting everyone else off. She smiled nervously before grabbing a piece of toast and zooming off towards the cars with everyone for a rough day at school.

* * *

Everything started going badly around lunch for Hinata. She had just finished science and had ended up destroying hers and Sakura's experiment. That wasn't the bad bit though. When she had gone to the gym around half 12 with Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Temari to practise and show them the dance a group of girls had come in as well. The lead had long red hair and had her hair tied back in a black and white head band. Gai was in the gym watching the practise for a bit and encouraging her with the 'bright, youthful flame!' inside her. The girls at first started snickering then laughing as she made a slight mistake and fell on her weak left wrist. She cried out softly and Sakura came over while Temari turned to the girls

"What the hell is your problem Tayuya?" she shouted at the red head as Hinata finally stood up.

"That was hilarious, what is she doing with everyone?" said one of her friends, Ami,

"Let me guess another charity case like Sakura," laughed Tayuya

"Shut up," shouted Sakura

"Now, now girls," said Gai

"Stay out of it!" shouted Ino and Temari at him; Hinata struggled over to her gym bag to get her wrist supports to strap on before walking away.

"She isn't even doing it right," said the redhead to her purple haired 'friend' Ami,

"She's a hell of a lot better then you cheering whores," shouted Tenten

"Is that a bet?" asked Ami coming closer and a lot quieter

"L-leave t-them," said Hinata weakly "I-I n-need t-to p-practise," she said turning again and pressing the button on the CD player. She raced across the mat starting her practise again. The group of girls stopped and watched laughing still. Temari smirked proudly as Hinata did a backwards flip and landed into the splits.

"Haha not half as good," laughed Tayuya she was about to carry on until a loud voice came from the door.

"Enough Tayuya," said Sasuke appearing with Kabuto at the door, all of the Shukaku girls stopped to look and gaped. Hinata finished in a final cartwheel walkover and stopped panting. There was silence as she turned and saw Sasuke staring at her directly. She huddled towards the other girls until he left. They breathed a sigh of relief and pulled away.

"Who are they?" she asked

"Tayuya is head of the cheerleaders and also Sasuke's little whore," said Temari venomously, Hinata nodded then Temari turned smiling again

"Again! We didn't get to watch," she said smiling, Hinata nodded and carried on, only unknown to them someone was watching them, only they weren't so happy, in fact, growing steadily angrier.

* * *

**_Heyy guys...please REVIEW...also more Gaara and Hinata mush coming up...as a request by_ Ayla Silverfang**


	8. You Sold Your Life Away

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT...**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

When Hinata returned home or to the warehouse she saw a sight she thought and hoped not to see. There were three police cars outside and an ambulance. Ino was crying her eyes out and Sakura next to her and Kankurou behind trying to look brave. She ran over quickly. 

"What happened?" she asked Tsunade

"There was another shooting here," she said sadly "Shikamaru was shot outside the house, he didn't have his bullet vest on and was shot by we suspect the little punk Sasuke."

"I-is h-he s-still-" she started

"Hai, he's still alive but barely, the shot missed his heart by centimetres and he is now in an induced coma," said Jiraiya coming over and putting a hand on the blonde woman. Hinata nodded sadly before walking past Ino who was balling her eyes out on Chouji in the living room. She walked past and into Gaara's room where she was still being made to stay, even though there _were_ still 3 rooms free in the house. She walked in to see the room destroyed literally. Gaara was still rampaging around until her finally threw something her way, she tried dodging but instead it hit her on the arm as she went down. A shard of the vase had grazed her deeply on her arm and she doubled over and whimpered slightly. This small, insignificant noise brought him and his demon out of their rampage. He turned slowly and saw her clutching her side and he walked over slowly.

Hinata looked up fearfully as he came closer. She tried cowering away from him in his angered state. The blood seeped through her hands and started dripping on the ground in the silence. He bent down and fiercely took her arm and looked at it. She tried pulling it back but he didn't' let go. He seemed to stare at the blood dripping off it. She tried again but this time he yanked back bringing her into a tight embrace. She gasped slightly as she felt him lean his head down on hers.

"Gomen," he said so quietly, you wouldn't have heard it if it hadn't been so silent. She blushed bright red and looked down. His hand was still clutching the cut with his hand as it soaked itself. She whimpered as his grasp became tighter. He stood taking her with him. He led her through to the bathroom down the hall and sat her on the toilet seat.

"Nani?" stuttered Hinata looking; he dug annoyed through the cupboard before he came across the first aid kit. He grumbled something then started opening the box. She stood and tried to take the roll of bandages but he turned to growl at her, she backed away slowly and sat down and looked down.

Gaara turned and saw her looking down at the cut. The cut that HE gave her in his anger. She wasn't supposed to see him like that but it was inevitable, Shikamaru, the master mind, the shadow man and his backup had been shot, in their own territory. He growled to himself which grabbed the attention of _his_ porcelain doll sitting next to him. He ignored her stare and went back to un rolling the white bandage. He soon knelt down in front of her and reached out as gently as he could and took her arm. He looked down as he started to tie the bandage. _She's so small and breakable……it's as if you dropped her she'd break……but she is still weak…..that's why I protect her……But I failed…….I couldn't protect her against….me_

She sighed again once she was able to wash her hands and move her arm. He had stood up and waited for her outside. When she walked out she followed him back to his room. She immediately started doing homework, eager to stop having to be intimidated by him. She sat down to do her maths when he spoke up.

"You said you knew the Uchihas," he spat angrily from the sofa where he was strumming his guitar

"H-hai," she stuttered looking up wondering why but he just shrugged and carried on. She thought it was strange but didn't pay any attention.

"Gaara!" called a voice from the other side, Kankurou poked his head round and looked surprised "I thought you had your own room?" he said confused

"I-Iie G-Gaara-s-san d-didn't l-let m-me," she stuttered turning red, Kankurou's face turned serious

"Gaara she can't stay in here with you, she needs a room," he said, Gaara grunted and looked up

"No," he said simply, Kankurou sighed and shrugged to Hinata and she nodded

"Anyway Gaara there's a meeting for you and me to go to now at the Baki's place with the Sannin and Sasuke-teme and one of his guys, we have to go now, bring your gun and bullet vest," he said before leaving quickly, Gaara stood and grabbed his bullet vest and fitted it on and was about to reach for the gun when Hinata snatched it away bravely, he growled and glared at her.

"Please don't k-kill a-any o-one," she stuttered not looking at him and sucking up tears. He sighed quietly and reached forward again and hugged her slightly

"I need to go, it's about Shikamaru," he said roughly, Hinata started shaking as he took the gun and pocketed it in its holster on his black jeans. He walked silently to the door and the only sound was his boots clunking against the wooden flooring. She was still shaking and crying, he stopped with his hand on the door knob.

"This is why it's called a Gang War," he said seriously turning back to look at her. She was facing the window curled up with her knees tucked up to her chest and she was crying quietly. Only the sniffing and silent hiccup shown. He started feeling something he didn't want to feel: Sadness. He walked out the room and as he was at the end of the corridor he heard a scream and something hitting the door then something that hurt him deep down. Something she had built up the courage to say.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted before another scream was heard. He grunted to himself and carried on walking away from his room.

* * *

When he returned that night it was late. Around 12, Kankurou waved him off and slumped off to his bed. He had work in the morning. The meeting was once again a failure; there was no way of stopping this war between them. He moved to go upstairs when he heard someone in the living room. He walked through and saw Hinata sitting there half asleep over her homework which was stretched out across the floor. She seems to be listening to music and didn't hear him walk in. He leaned down and shut off her blue Ipod and gathered up her homework sheets and piled them on the sideboard by the TV and stood. She was slumped half asleep still on the floor. He smirked and leaned down and picked her up. She yawned waking up and smiled at him then looked down 

"I'm sorry a-about w-what I s-said b-before," she said quietly he nodded his head in reply but she just kept looking down thinking he hadn't listened. Going up the stairs quietly she leaned back to sleep, her pyjama shirt sliding down again and she groggily reached up to fix it and Gaara smirked again. Inside his room he lay her down and walked off to get the new bandages for her arm and tiredly stomped back to his room with the first aid kit. She was lying curled up tightly on the bed sleeping, her pyjama resuming its usual spot, slid down on her shoulder. As softly, or what he thought was softly, he reached out and grasped her arm. She peeked an eye open and saw him unwrapping her arm, he seemed to stare for a few minutes at the wound which was healing from Sakura's healing balm then start to get the new bandages and start tying. Gaara looked up and his eyes connected with hers, she immediately looked down but he carried on staring as he did up the bandages. He was still wearing the bullet vest and his gun holstered to his trousers, well as far as she could see.

He looked down at her and smirked as he pulled the last tie sharply causing her to whimper and gasp slightly. He Smirked and stood again. She just carried on looking at him, eventually speaking.

"D-did t-the m-meting g-go well?" she asked quietly

"Iie," he said sadly looking down

"Na-nande?" she asked

"Because, this is a war that will never end," he said sternly

"B-but i-isn't t-there a way?" she persisted

"No there isn't a way! When you join you basically sold your life away!" he shouted

"I-I s-still d-don't u-understand?" she stuttered

"Everyone in the gang are run aways or orphans, minus you, me, Temari and Kankurou," he said sitting down on his faithful window sill and sighed "The only way this is staying open is because Tsunade, Jiraiya and the help of Baki, the Kazekage's assistants help. The Kazekage's my…..father," he spat, Hinata nodded and he turned to look at her "Now go to sleep," he said quietly before closing his eyes to mediate. She sighed and curled up again to go to sleep thinking over what he had said.

_I sold my life away to a gang of Society Rogues…… And...I am happy about it…._

* * *

_**I hope this is enough mush for everyone...maybe some more soon and also WILL SHE GET TO THE CONTEST...Dun Dun Dun...cliffie...REVIEW**_


	9. If Only I Could

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT...**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

In the morning she woke up groggily and saw a bag sitting on the floor by her feet. She stood and noticed Gaara wasn't in the room. She changed into what she wore yesterday and stumbled into the bathroom. She unwound the bandage and saw it as healing slowly but faster had she not put the blame on. Bandaging it back up and cleaning her teeth, a shower and doing her hair she went downstairs.

In the kitchen there was arguing going on inside. Hinata approached slowly.

"I am not a gym boy! Kyuubi-teme!" shouted someone

"Gym Boy! Gym Boy! Gym Boy!" replied the voice of Naruto, Hinata walked in and saw Hanabi sitting eating coco pops while talking to Tenten and Temari with Neji shouting at Naruto. She giggled and they waved at her.

"Where's Gaara?" she asked

"Kankurou, Kiba and Shino took him to go see Shikamaru with Ino," said Sakura coming in

"Hurry up and eat Hinata-san, the competition begins in 2 hours and its 45 minutes drive away," said Neji

"Hai, Neji-kun," she said chomping down on some toast.

Within the hour they were packed into Lee's jeep, Neji's jeep and Temari's 'stang and on the way to the Memorial Rock Stadium for this years contest. The Shukaku's knew nothing about this other then that Hinata was in it. They were going to be in for a surprise.

* * *

Once returning from the hospital Gaara went upstairs and couldn't find Hinata in their room. It was only 11 in the morning but she was always up by 9. He checked most of the room and the garage and still couldn't find them. He turned to Kankurou who was busy putting things away and getting his car keys out.

"Where are they?" he hissed at Kankurou

"Erm….I don't know?" tried Kankurou

"You let them go!" he shouted at his brother "I told no!"

"Well sorry but I wasn't about to stop them!" he screamed back "Now if you'd calm down and change, we're going to go watch!" he shouted again as Gaara disappeared upstairs. Kankurou just shrugged and walked back through to the living room to wait for the bogey man to calm down.

* * *

The drive to the arena was boring and silent. Kankurou could still feel the tension in Gaara as he sat glaring out the window. He sighed and shook his head.

"There it is!" cried Kiba pointing to a massive building with lots of cars outside. They parked and walked in showing tickets to the guards and going in. Everyone around them was dressed smartly, in expensive clothes, the guys felt different because they had bullet vest on, baggy jeans and old shirts on.

"Now what the hell is the contest anyway," said Shino angrily looking around

"Hey guys!" called someone behind them, the whirled round and saw the rest of their gang plus two extra Hyuuga's. They walked over quickly, dodging people giving them bad stares.

"In here," said the little Hyuuga girl, they nodded and followed and came to a room to see Neji shouting as Hinata who was sitting looking down in the splits. She was dressed in looks Asian looking trousers and shirt with no shoes. Underneath it became evident she had shorts on underneath.

"G-gomen Neji-kun," she stuttered

"Already telling her off Neji-teme," said Temari putting her hands on her hips

"Iie, she missed the final jump at the end before," he said looking away

"GYM BOY GYM BOY!" shouted Naruto

"Shut up," said Hanabi annoyed as she sat down and started eating a box of cookies by the mirror.

"Could you please press play on the stereo," said Neji "Again Hinata-chan," Hinata nodded and stood up quickly. Lee pressed it and immediately all the Shukaku's cringed as the soft music.

"What the hell is this stuff!" cried Kiba with Akamaru growling

"P-please c-could y-you b-be q-quiet," said Hinata as she started going through the song. They shuffled to Hanabi, her sister to ask

"It's Passion, by Utada Hikaru" said Hanabi "I find it as lame as you but for Hinata and her style its perfect," she explained

"Nani?" said Tenten

"Well 4 years ago was the last time she's competed, father hasn't let her since then," she started explaining and they nodded

"Also she won it because of the style she used, it's like our fighting style, slow, graceful and elegant, everything it's supposed to be," she said munching again "She won this competition that year with this song and has decided to try it again. But she has one other she has to do, I just wonder what music you've given her," she said looking up at the others. They watched as it came to an end and she jumped and went into the splits. A few of the guys flinched at this but others just clapped quietly.

"That was great!" cheered Sakura smiling and doing thumbs up.

"A-Arigatou. Ano….Gaara-san, c-could y-you please p-pass m-my s-supports," she stuttered pointing behind he turned and threw them over, she caught them lightly and started putting them on. She rolled up her sleeved and removed the bandage which caused the attention of everyone on the room.

"What happened?" asked Tenten

"N-nothing," she replied quickly putting the supports on over the cut.

"No it's something," growled Neji gripping he wrist and looking at the cut, Hinata winced and looked down

"I w-walked i-into s-something l-last n-night," she said quietly trying to pull away "J-just l-leave i-it," she added Neji opened his mouth to speak when Gaara cut him off

"She said leave it," he growled grabbing Hinata forcefully and pulling her to him, she went bright red and looked down "Do not tell them," he whispered into her ear, she nodded and looked up

"I-it's a-almost t-time t-to g-go," she said they nodded and headed out, Hinata only caught a small glimpse at Neji death staring Gaara which he returned with a bored look. Temari walked over to her younger brother looking quite bored

"Contain your anger next time, or she's out of there," she hissed before carrying on towards Hinata who was giving Hanabi a piggy back ride to the stands. They filed on in row 5 and sat down. Along the front were several people not including Hinata and were fidgeting and looking equally nervous.

* * *

"Okay Hinata-chan, your on 2nd, I have to go sit down now, but remember what we practised and remember that the last competition you went to was the juniors, this is the seniors." Said Neji quickly "Good luck," he said hugging her awkwardly, she smiled nervously and sat and watched.

* * *

"Okay so what is this?" asked Kankurou

"Its dance and gym together," said Hanabi looking around the crowd then turning back "What music did you give her?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Had Naruto mix something up for us," smiled Sakura "Special gang one,"

"Hai, that's what I was worried about, I don't know if the judges would allow it, that sort of…..music hasn't been used here before," she said looking slightly worried then sighing "But she has to dance to it I suppose," she muttered, the attention soon turned from her to the centre of the mats.

* * *

Hinata looked up as an old friend of her appeared on the centre stage. An old competitor who now seemed to be the presenter. Mitarashi Anko. She didn't seem like the kind into this but she was. Senior champ in her last year with the longest running title. Well now she just didn't compete, Hinata thought she wanted a more private life then the ones of constantly in the newspaper, although mind you she loved attention.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 21st ANBU Dance Contest, I'm Mitarashi Anko, the presenter. We have for the seniors, 8 contestants this year performing for you" she called smiling and enjoying the sudden attention "We have Ami, a newbie this year but apparently very good from the looks of things, next is…." She continued on until she mentioned someone's name that interested her "our 6th competitor is Tayuya who was winner last year, but can she hold her title again?" she questioned the audience, she got a loud clap as she read the 7th competitor and finally her "Finally we cannot a returning competitor from a 4 year disappearance, Hyuuga Hinata, the running junior champ although this year it seems she'll be challenging everyone in her way for the new title of Senior champ!" she cried smiling fiercely at the crowd, Ami stood to take her place at the beginning. Hinata breathed deeply, in these you had to perform 2 performances and then one in the finals for everyone. She breathed heavily and sat back and watched. Soon it was Taiyuan's turn.

Dressed in what Hinata called, 'slut' clothes or something, a short, loose skirt and a white tank top which more or less looked like a cheerleaders outfit. She went to the middle of the floor and the music turned on. It luckily wasn't anything like Hinata's but she would give her this, she was good. Very good. I fact Hinata started doubting herself until she saw her mistake. She landed wrongly and only those who'd been to many had seen the few, slight wobbles. Those would cost her marks in this contest. She closed her eyes and tried to relax a little bit then heard her name.

"Would Hyuuga Hinata please stand up to her place," called the announcer, Hinata stood and took the jumper off herself.

"Well first off it seems that she will be entering her junior champs song then going onto a remix of music, which is a first here at ANBU," said Anko smiling, Hinata smiled and waited for it to finish

* * *

In the stands the Shukaku's watched as Hinata started the routine. As the verse entered she was on one side doing forward flips across the mats and landing in slower backwards walk over. People clapped in the crowd and some gasped at the slowed down versions of the song. The lights suddenly changed to black and red flashing as she stood in the middle for a loud beating section. It looked like a tug of war but ended with her going into the splits. Hanabi smiled as she watched her sister take the audience by surprise. She heard her cousin counting and mumbling to himself about her performance. _Neji-kun always was cautious….._ She smiled again as she heard people whispering around her and clapping.

_'No wonder she won the juniors….'_

_'I wonder who trains her……'_

_'Wish I could do that…..'_

Gaara sat in silent awe at his porcelain doll perform. He had been told before hand she was good but he was far more impressed at the determination etched across her pure face. _Very good Hinata…….Glad they tricked me somehow……._

* * *

**_(A/N: The next bit is hard to explain but I would be easier if you listen to the song I'm thinking of…….No laughing but the Clovers Cheering song from Bring It On….It's a giant remix…..also sorta ghetto style and stuff so think that kind of music…..)_**

The song ended slowly and she went down into a handstand and help her legs almost like a person would ride a bike. After 3 seconds she came back up as Anko smiled excitedly at her.

"Well done, certainly stands up to what it says," she said "Now onto her second performance,"

"Matte, Anko-san!" cried Hinata running across the mats, Neji stared at her as she quickly pulled the trousers down to reveal combat shorts and a black tank top. She slipped into a pair of Temari's black ankle converse. She could hear people mumbling and whispering. She saw Tayuya and Ami snicker and she also saw Neji and Hanabi look confused. She nodded her head and stood up.

"Ready?" asked Anko looking slightly amused

"Hai, I'm ready, oh wait the disc," she said handing over the remix cd. They slid it in and she waited for it to come on.

In the crowd there were many confused faces as Hinata started her second dance. It had lots of spunk, Hanabi had to give it that but it was lacking in the elegance of he Hyuuga's. But Hinata wasn't a member so much of the Hyuuga's. She was now gangafied. Her performance seemed to be going well and the look of confusion of the judges faded to an impressed face. Her final bit was coming where she would do her most difficult move she could muster.

Hinata heard her wrist supports strain as she came in for the final bit of the routine. She jogged then went into a backwards hand spring kick then into a final double flip and into the splits. The crowd clapped and after 3 seconds she stood and bowed and smiled to the judges before heading off the mat. At the side she plonked down again to sit and watch the next bit.

"Moving to the next round is Ami, Tayuya, Issay and Hinata, thank you everyone who has competed the next round will begin in 2 hours, go have a decent lunch, you'll need it," said Anko before turning to go away and waving at the audience. Hinata grabbed her stuff and then fell forwards. Someone had shoved her sharply from behind her. She turned and saw Tayuya and Ami snickering at her and she looked down.

"What was that some tramp music?" laughed Tayuya, Hinata stood again and carried on walking afraid she'd be laughed at more. She made it to the room she was staying in and sat down. She put her head in her hands and curled her legs up to her chest and started crying quietly.

"Why did I agree to come?" she asked herself hiccupping slightly "I shouldn't have come, I've disgraced us even more, they don't even want to be here," she sobbed silently. Thee was thumping and shouting coming from down the corridor and the door flew open. In came Hanabi, Neji and the rest of her gang. They stopped abruptly when she looked up and they saw her make-up or mainly the mascara running down her white face.

"Oh! What's wrong Hinata?" asked Temari rushing over quickly; she just looked down wiping her face "You did great!"

"I-I d-disgraced o-or f-family a-and t-the Sh-Shukaku's," she hiccupped into her knees looking away

"Sh, no you didn't we loved it, and so did Hanabi-chan and Neji-teme," she said hugging Hinata slightly, Hinata just carried on crying.

"Come on guys lets get some food," said Naruto smiling

"Fine, Naruto!" cried Sakura dragging the teen from the room. Temari stood and tried to make Hinata stand as well,

"Iie, I have my own food, I'll stay here," she said quietly, Temari nodded and left. When she thought everyone had left she stood shakily and walked to her bag to get her food.

"Don't," said someone, she turned and saw Gaara standing next to the door. She froze where she was and stared at him "I told you that you weren't to enter this contest," he said solemnly, she nodded and looked down, "Then why did you do it?" he asked

"B-because I-I w-wanted t-to," she stuttered looking down

"Hn," was all he said, she went and sat down on the chair and closed her eyes.

"Gaara-san?" she asked

"Hm?"

"I-I h-heard y-you s-sing b-before," she said quietly turning red as she curled up to sleep on the chair, there was a silence before he answered

"Hn,"

"W-would y-you s-sing a-again, y-your v-very g-good," she stuttered as blood rushed to her face, there was another silence before someone spoke

_

* * *

"A brand new baby was born yesterday,  
Just in time  
Papa cried, baby cried  
Said, your tears are like mine  
I heard some words  
from a friend on the phone,  
didn't sound so good  
The doctor gave him two weeks to live  
I'd give him more if I could_

You know that I would now  
If only I could  
You know that I would now  
If only I could

Down the middle drops one more  
grain of sand  
They say that  
new life makes losing life easier to understand  
Words are kind  
they help ease the mind  
I miss my old friend  
And though you gotta go  
we'll keep a piece of your soul  
One goes out  
One comes in

You know that I would now  
If only I could  
You know that I would now  
If only I could"

* * *

When Gaara finished the song he looked up and over at Hinata. She was lying asleep on her chair. It made him happy that she had liked his singing and that she had wanted to hear it again. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over. Taking off his long black jacket he slung it over her. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled down into the jacket he leaned down to tuck her in and lightly kissed her forehead. He sat back down on the floor his back leaning against her chair and started to meditate.

* * *

**_Okayy I know this is late by I dunno how many days but I was just writing it. It was getting difficult but I promise the next chapter will be up soon...later guys...REVIEW!!!!!!_**


	10. Wonderwall

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE OC'S AND THE PLOT..._**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

What disturbed Gaara about an hour into his mental shut down was the sound of giggling. He opened one eye and saw Sakura, Temari and Tenten giggling and whispering.

"If your going to stand there and giggle just go away," he hissed looking at them properly.

"Iie, but I think lil Gaa-kun has a crush," snickered Temari, Gaara turned to look at Hinata and saw she was smiling still in her sleep while cuddling to the jacket over her. He grunted and stood. He pushed past the rest of the girls and out into the corridor and outside for a breather.

"Please could Hyuuga Hinata come up for her final routine." Called one of the judges from the stalls as she stood up. She was now dressed in long khaki shorts and another white tank top and in barefoot. She was doing another 'gang' song or in other words another Naruto Mix.

The twist in this round was that it had to be spontaneous and any repeats unless seen as necessary was to be counted for losing marks. Ami had already been and so had Tayuya and Issay. She stood and took off her jumper and walked over towards the sound booth.

"It seems ladies and gents, we are in for another treat of Hinata's new style, and she will be doing another mix by her friends. Another first as it isn't an official song but has been given the go ahead because of its origins in other songs." Explained Anko, the crowd cheered and Hinata lined up. Smiling at the audience the lights dimmed as the music started up. A simple beat came on and she started.

* * *

In the audience Naruto was fake bowing to everyone for his mixes as Sakura was cheering really loudly. Shino had slipped his camcorder out because Ino had asked for them to film it. The lights suddenly changed in bright white then back to the dim red it originally was and as the final little verse came the lights went into flashing blue to a complete mix of red and blue together.

* * *

She finished her last cartwheel and slid across the last mat on her knees ending up with her leaning backwards on them. She waited until the clapping started and she moved. When she stood up she raced back over to the bench and tried to ignore the death stares from Tayuya and Ami.

"Congrats, that was really good, don't worry about those 2," said the girl called Issay; she looked to be 1 year older then Hinata with short spiky hair and dark black eyes. She smiled while pointing to Ami and Tayuya

"A-Arigatou Iwamatsu-san," said Hinata blushing slightly

"Your Hyuuga Hinata right?" she asked "From the Shukaku's?" she added, Hinata's head snapped up to stare at her

"How?"

"Don't worry, my families quite close to Tsunade-san," she said smiling "I know about them, but I love the style of them you brought in," she added

"Thanks," said Hinata shyly "You're really good yourself,"

"Nah, not that good," she said

"Ladies and gents the places have been decided this year," said Anko "In fourth place is Ami! Please come up to receive your ribbon," she added Ami stood scowling and snatched the ribbon and stormed back

"Okay, third place is Iwamatsu Issay," she called Issay stood smiling and went and thanked Anko who smiled and commented on her gym to her "Then the moment you've all been looking forward to! In second place is……Tayuya thus making Hinata the winner and new Senior Champ!" she cried smiling Hinata stood up squealing then composed herself and settled down. After Tayuya went up to get her trophy Hinata stood to get the cheque she had won. _This is going for the Shukaku's it's the only way I can help…….._

"Hinata!" cried the girls running over

"You won! You won!" they chanted jumping up and down,

"P-please h-hold o-on," she stuttered looking down

_

* * *

To Hyuuga Hinata_

_$10,000_

* * *

"I have to give this to someone," she told Sakura who had gone into a conversation with Naruto, she nodded and Hinata turned and walked over shyly to Gaara who was standing against the wall of the stadium.

"Ano...Gaara-san, t-this i-is f-for t-the w-ware-house," she stuttered handing over the cheque "I-it's the l-least I c-can d-do," she added as she started fidgeting with her hands, he looked down then back up hat her

"Arigatou," he said quietly before grabbing her arm gently and motioning for the other to leave.

Once outside she stopped suddenly.

"I f-forgot m-my s-stuff," she said Gaara nodded and followed her. Once inside her room there was a massive wave of energy throwing them all around. Her ears were ringing and suddenly the walls around her exploded. She felt something wet slide down her face. She looked up at the weight covering her.

Her heart froze.

Such a fun day was ruined by this.

She was paralyzed.

In front of her was Gaara; down the front of his face was a large cut stretching from his tattoo to his chin. Her eyes started to burn and a stray tear came down the side of her face. He coughed and looked down at her and smirked.

"Are you okay?" he asked painfully

"D-don't m-move G-Gaara-san," she stuttered trying to more to rip the hem of her shirt when she heard Gaara groan.

"Don't….move," he said, she moved her head slightly and saw a large bit of concrete across his legs and knew that was what was causing the pain. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe. He closed his eyes and his head drooped onto her shoulder. She cried out in shock and saw he was too weak. She closed her eyes and reached a hand up to wrap around his head and press him closer to her shoulder.

"Please help us," she said before closing her eyes and into the darkness.

* * *

As they sat in the car waiting there noticed Tayuya and Ami running away from the building. Kankurou complained that is was suspicious but they ignored him until they heard something that would change the situation completely. An explosion went off inside the building.

"Shit get out!" shouted Kankurou as she jumped out and slammed the door shut. The sounds of sirens were already around them as Temari sprinted forward.

"Gaara! Hinata!" she cried but Kankurou grabbed her arms

"No Temari don't go it's too dangerous,"

"But Gaara and Hinata are in there! I can't leave them!" she cried pulling even more, Naruto and Kiba grabbed Temari and held her back as they watched the emergency services go inside.

* * *

After an hour they were starting to slow the search for survivors in the now wreckage of the stadium. Over 100 people had been found but Gaara and Hinata were still missing. Kankurou started getting fed up and marched over to the head doctor.

"Oi you," he growled angrily at the man

"What we don't have time," he said in reply, he squinted his eyes at the name tag '_Raidou'_

"Listen Raidou-teme my brother and his friend still haven't been found you need to get them out," he said sighing

"We've searched there's no more people," Raidou said

"There has to be, let me show you where they are," he insisted to the younger doctor/ rescue worker, after a few minutes he sighed

"Fine but you go in with two of my guys and you can take one other friend in," he said "Izumo, Kotetsu this boy says 2 of his friends are still inside, go with him and get them out," he ordered the two nodded and followed Kankurou

"Naruto!" shouted Kankurou "Come," he nodded and ran over following Kankurou then backed by Izumo and Kotetsu.

Inside the rubble of the stadium they could see the remains of many items scattering the floor.

"Hinata! Gaara!" called Kankurou "Hinata! Gaara!" he called through the building again, after 5 minutes of shouting Naruto plonked down onto a fallen piece of concrete and sighed. As he sat there was a quiet whimper from under him. He jumped and they stared at him strangely.

"D-did you just h-hear that?" he asked

"Iie," said Izumo "This is serious non of your childish pranks now," he added seriously

"I'm not lying," he said "Here look," he said as he pushed down on the concrete, there was a squeak this time,

"That sounded like Hinata," mumbled Kankurou then it dawned on him he leaned down to the edge of it and peered under. To his relief he caught sight of Gaara's white over shirt and smiled.

"We're here Hinata, Gaara," he said quietly "We'll get you out soon,"

"P-please h-hurry G-Gaara i-is b-bleeding," she stuttered, Kankurou's mind went blank.

Gaara never got hurt.

Nothing could hurt him; the sand would stop the person or thing.

This time it didn't.

Shukaku would be going nuts right now.

"Hinata wake him up and keep him away, it's very dangerous f he goes to sleep," he called panicking "Just keep him awake,"

"H-hai," she stuttered, quiet mumbling could be heard from behind and a grunt.

"Gaara stay awake! Or you'll be putting Hinata in danger, even more then now," growled Kankurou

"I'm awake," he grunted "And in pain,"

"That's fine, you'll deal, now Izumo, Kotetsu and Naruto we have to get them out." Said Kankurou

"Hai, I'll go back and get Raidou and the others for the medical assistance," said Izumo sprinting gracefully through the fallen rubble as if it wasn't there. The remaining three positioned themselves around the concrete and looked at each other.

"On the count of three," said Naruto "Three," he added, they heaved the concrete up slowly and suddenly threw the offending concrete across the wreckage. They looked down and saw blood everywhere. Gaara was lying on top of Hinata who was looking at them blinking with tear stains down their face.

"P-please h-help h-him," she said her voice cracking

"Come on Gaara," said Naruto as he lifted a bloody arm over his shoulder. Kotetsu grabbed the other and hoisted it over his shoulder. Kankurou next bent and picked Hinata up in his arms. She curled into him and started crying, clutching his shirt tightly.

"Shhh its fine Hinata-chan," he whispered as they came outside. The girls had rushed over to see Gaara with the other guys and now making their way over to them.

"Go home everyone, they need the hospital," said Kankurou quietly

"Just because you saved the Kankurou," said Tenten stubbornly

"Iie, because all of you could have died," he said quietly

"Nande?" asked Lee curiously

"Because Gaara fell asleep," he said quietly before walking past them. Hinata blinked and looked back over his shoulder at them and just stared as they went into the back of an ambulance.

* * *

2 hours later and 7 stitches and tons of bandaging later Hinata was sitting in a hospital room. She was told to stay over night to see how her _'mental'_ state was. She fiddled with hem of her pyjama night gown she stood on the cold floor and walked out her room and too a nurse.

"Excuse me," she said quietly the night nurse turned and looked at her

"Hai, can I help you sweetheart," she said smiling at her

"C-can y-you t-tell m-me w-where Sabaku Gaara's room is?" she asked

"Hai, room 232 down the hall on the left, now I'd hurry and see your boyfriend before it gets too late!" she called as Hinata walked down the corridor, her face went bright red and she shuffled faster.

As she approached the room 232 she knocked lightly to announce her arrival when a muffled answer reached her. She entered and saw Gaara sitting up in bed with bandages down his left side of his face, his chest bound tightly and the sheets pulled up to his waist.

"What is it?" he asked harshly, worse then he'd have thought.

"I-I w-wanted t-to thank you," she stuttered

"For what," he spat

"F-for s-saving m-me" she said quietly, he snorted and looked at her then glancing back out the window. She was slightly hurt that he hadn't answered and probably rejected her thanks as she turned to go out again. Sh reached the door and the sand crept away from nowhere and came over to her.

"Please, no," she whispered before trying to exit

"I never said I wanted you to go," he said before turning to face her with a sad look on his face that she had never seen before. The sand lifted her slightly and started moving her closer to him. She was getting very nervous about this and was slightly worried. As she came closer he moved his arms shakily and brought her onto the bed and onto his lap. He arms slid around her and hugged her tightly. Her heart started racing faster and faster at this. His head came down to rest on top of hers and she sighed. He had done this once before but only when she was hurt, just like now. She closed her eyes as he started to hum a song which turned to into singing. His voice echoing in her mind as it did the room.

_

* * *

"Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall"

* * *

As he finished she was half asleep slowly slipping inch by inch into the dark of sleep. He smiled and reached down and started stroking and playing with her hair and looking out the window. He jolted when he felt her move; she looked up and remembered something.

"Kankurou-san s-said t-that i-it w-was d-dangerous i-if y-you f-fell a-asleep, w-why?" she stuttered, his face contorted as if in pain and he snarled quietly. She started getting panicky and had a rising feeling of wanting to get away.

"When I was younger I had something sealed inside me, something very dangerous," he said darkly "It's name is Shukaku and only comes out if I fall asleep, thus making me an insomniac," he said quietly before looking away _"I am a monster,"_ She gasped slightly at his and his grip on her loosened so she could move. She moved away to face him. He was looking down right now and it made her heart break.

"Leave if you're afraid," he said roughly before turning away, she looked at his sour expression and giggled softly

"I w-wouldn't l-leave b-because –o-of that," she said smiling as gently as she could, his head snapped back to loom at her, confused. She smiled again and lifted a hand to his face and slowly touched the bandage across his face.

"Thank you for saving me" she said without stuttering, his face softened slightly as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She yelped in surprise as he hugged her tightly to him, as if afraid to let her go. She smiled and hugged back before closing her eyes. She listened to his heart beat slow down as he went into a meditating state and she curled closer to him. Seeking the comfort and protection she wanted.

_

* * *

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all_

You're my wonderwall

* * *

**End of Chater 10...okay people please keep reviewing because its actually quite encouraging that people like it because there's 31 reviews and over 3000 hits so yeh...KEEP REVIEWING...**


	11. Ino's Problem

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT...**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

In the morning Kankurou and Temari came to pick them up in his hummer. Gaara walked solemnly while shuffled at the back looking down. Temari slowed down to be next to her.

"You okay?" she asked

"H-hai, j-just a little sore," she mumbled rubbing her stomach lightly,

"That's good; oh yeh and Gaara gave me the cheque from yesterday. He still had it with him last night, thanks for it," she said smiling happily then hugging her tightly. Hinata winced as a cut was touched but didn't mention it to Temari.

"Its okay," she breathed as she was released

"You realize it means a lot and tons of things can be done to the warehouse to make it better can be done now, there was a mounting list. Mmmmm like Tenten kicked a hole in the side of her cupboard which needs to be replaced then when Shikamaru fell asleep on the stairs and fell down knocking over Ino and hitting the vases on the floor at the bottom." She said smiling as she remembered fondly of having to go to A & E for the two of them. Hinata giggled slightly then turned to see Kankurou helping Gaara into the front seat of the hummer. Temari smiling and open the backseat one and held out a hand.

"Come on time to get _home_" she said emphasizing the home. Hinata nodded and struggled into the backseat to their home.

* * *

Going down the highway Temari suddenly leaned forward and switched a CD on in the player. It suddenly started booming out music that shook Hinata, who was looking out the window. She saw a flicker of a smile on Gaara and as he, Kankurou and Temari started singing or rapping whatever it was. She smiled and watched the three happily. This was proof in her eyes that these three loved each other. Gang Leader, Toy Maker and Substitute Mother. As they slowed down to the driveway of the Warehouse they went inside. There was a muffled noise as they came around and then saw something she didn't expect. Outside the warehouse was everyone there including Shikamaru being supported by Ino, Neji and Hanabi. All holding a sign and cheering happily. The sign read this. _Welcome Home Gaara and Hinata!_ She smiled when they came rushing out to greet them. Kankurou came around and lifted Hinata out of the hummer while Temari and Naruto helped Gaara out. Both of them stood there as they were swamped with everyone saying 'hi' and 'how are you' and some of them even said 'thank you' to Hinata. Once it died down they went inside quickly in a slight fear that the Sharingan's would make themselves known again. Inside the kitchen Sakura rushed out saying dinner was ready when she spotted Gaara and Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Gaara-san!" she cried running and hugging Gaara first then to Hinata.

"Aw God are you alright?" she asked lifting an arm to inspect it "I knew there was something fishy that day,"

"I'm f-fine," said Hinata smiling "G-go look a-at G-Gaara, h-he was h-hit w-worse," she stuttered, the Sakura looked back and saw Gaara bend over and then noticed the bandages over the top half of his body. She squealed and ran over and started talking in hushed tones to Gaara. He seemed to growl and she glared.

After a few minutes Sakura broke their glaring match and spoke up.

"Everyone! It's dinner time! To the dining room!" she shouted over the noise n the living room as Naruto started play station racing with Lee. They moved into the dining room when Hinata looked around. Someone was missing. Ino. She stood abruptly and turned to walk out when Lee Chouji stopped her.

"Don't go, she won't come," he said tiredly

"P-please l-let m-me g-go Chouji-kun," she said looking down, she heard him sigh and then release her shoulder. She shuffled out and upstairs.

Knocking lightly on the door, there came an answer.

"No! Go Away!" shouted Ino, she sounded like she was crying. Hinata pressed further and walked inside bravely.

"I told you to go away!" she cried

"Its m-me" stuttered Hinata, Ino looked up from her purple bed and looked at her. Her mascara and eyeliner running down her face and staining the pillow she had been lying on. She moved slower then usual and looked a lot more tired then usual also. Looking at her properly she noticed her clothes hung off her slightly as if covering something. Or more. Herself.

"Please just leave me! Don't look either," she cried turning away,

"No," said Hinata quietly before walking forward towards her, she perched on the edge of her bed "What's the matter, you haven't been eating," she said quietly reaching out and tucking the blanket on Ino in at the sides.

"Nothing," she snuffled into the pillow before crying again

"There has to be something?" said Hinata "I-is it a-about Shikamaru," she asked then watched as Ino nodded her head into the pillow "Is that why you haven't been eating? B-because y-you d-don't t-think y-your thin enough," she ventured suspiciously, there was a hesitant nod from Ino.

"I just don't think he likes me because I'm fat!" she said before starting the water works again. Hinata sighed and shook her head lightly.

"Your not fat Ino, look what size are you?" she asked bravely

"Size 4," she said, her voice muffled from the pillow

"Look I'm an 8 and your still too young to worry about it," said Hinata again "Sakura, Tenten are 8's and Temari's a 12 so don't worry, just come down for food, you don't even have to eat very much, just a spoon of rice and a glass of water," she said leaning down and resting on her shoulder. There was a long pause before she moved. Ino nodded sadly and stood up.

"Come on," said Hinata as she lightly threw over her Ugg boots. Ino slipped them on over the edges of her trackies and made them loose to cover her legs and threw on her loose hoodie and tied her hair up in a messy bun/ponytail. Hinata waved her over and she followed downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dining room, Temari was trying to fend off questions about where Ino and Hinata were.

"What happened to them?" asked Naruto

"Doesn't matter!" shouted Temari "Just eat Naruto!"

"Is it about Ino?" asked Kiba curiously

"JUST EAT!" boomed Chouji angrily over the din of the gang's chatter. Everyone was quiet and looked frightened except Gaara who still looked impassive.

"Chouji-kun, is right everyone, just eat," said a voice quietly at the door, they turned and saw Hinata walking in slowly dragging someone who obviously didn't want to be there. It was Ino.

"Are you alright Ino?" asked Shino

"I am fine everyone," she said putting on a fake smile. She sat down next to Hinata who was next to Gaara at the top. Temari placed a small bowl of rice in front of Ino and left the rest up to Hinata. Ino's small, boney hand reached out and picked up the chopsticks weakly and dropped them before she could pick up the rice. Looking at it made her sick to her stomach.

_It will only make me fat……..I'm too fat already…….I'm not thin enough……I'm disgusting!!!_

Shikamaru stared at Ino from down the table, watching her as she ate. She was once normal but now she looked too thin, boney, weak and tired. Her face was drained from its usual color and she seemed to be battling with herself as to whether to eat the rice.

Gaara gazed at the room and at the gang eating. Hinata was eating the food slowly and patiently while Ino beside her hadn't eaten a thing. He turned and poked Hinata quietly in the arm. Her head snapped up in surprise and he pointed to Ino still looking impassive.

"Ino, p-please e-eat s-something," stuttered Hinata as she picked up the other girls chopsticks and put rice on it. Ino just stared at it blankly. Hinata lifted it to her mouth but it stayed sealed shut. Everyone in the room was now staring. Chouji who was beside Ino and across from Shikamaru was staring at one of his best friends stubbornly refuse the food. In the silence someone suddenly shouted out.

"Just eat the food Ino!" shouted Shikamaru furiously as he stood and slammed his hands on the table, rattling the cutlery and splitting a few drinks. There was a deadly silence after where a choke from Ino was heard, she looked down and the rest including Gaara were surprised by this. She stood still looking down.

"No Shikamaru-teme! NO!" she screamed as she threw the glass cup at him, narrowly missing his head and smashing into the wall behind him "I won't eat it! I won't make myself fat! I will be thinner! I will be prettier! I don't fucking care about anyone else anymore!" she screamed as she started throwing thing around the dining room. Everyone hid away while Gaara carried on eating, the sand blocking the hits at him. Hinata timidly approached Ino intending to stop her.

She was about to reach out when Ino turned around and hit her across the head fiercely not realizing what she did she carried on. Hinata cried out and fell backwards. Gaara looked over and saw Ino still in a rage and Hinata whimpering on the floor. That pissed him off. He stood and marched over to Ino and grabbed her by the arm.

"You can destroy this house for all I care," he hissed dangerously "But you do not hit my Hinata!" he growled as he roughly pushed her away, she ran out of the house to the garden and started crying again. Wandering further and further away from the warehouse.

Gaara lightly picked Hinata up as she carried on cradling her head and leaning on the side of him. He in all honestly looked like he was carrying an over grown three year old with her sitting on the side of him as he grabbed her food with the other hand and exited the room, leaving the others to deal with Ino. _You tried your best Hinata but it wasn't enough…._ Once inside his room he sat down and cradled her on him. Rocking her lightly trying to get her to sleep, as if she were a tiny child. It soon worked and she fell asleep. He gently placed her down and stood. Grabbing his bullet vest and gun he walked to the door and looked out.

"There are things I still have to do Hinata, do not hate me for them." He said quietly before walking out the room and into the dark.

* * *

**_Sorry it's wayy late but its a really imporant year in school...GCSE...and also good news I have almost finished chapter 12... get ready for some mush..._**


	12. I'm Still Here

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT...

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

It was Halloween was when everything started spiraling down in the Shukaku's lives. School had a 2 week break and since the beginning Gaara and been gone from dawn to dusk. Doing jobs Tsunade had given him. It was a mystery to Hinata about what he did, but she knew everybody else was aware of what he did.

Hinata had been getting more and more depressed. He wouldn't be there when she woke up or went to sleep. She had moved into her own room soon after this had begun and now slept in the room next to Sakura's and across from Naruto's. She knew deep down that Gaara would return in the night because she would sometimes wake up and feel his presence but would be too tired and fall back asleep.

For Gaara, when he returned on Halloween around 1am. He walked quietly through door and noticed a light on in the kitchen. He hung his coat and took off his shoes before walking down the hall. Quiet jingling of his gun holster and his heavy breathing was what warned the people in the kitchen of him.

Inside the kitchen he saw Temari and Kankurou sitting drinking coffee.

"Sit down Gaara," said Kankurou seriously looking up at Gaara. Gaara was slightly annoyed that his own brother would be so demanding. Nodding he grabbed a cup of tea and sat down next to Temari and Kankurou.

"What is it? I need to relax, Tsunade gave me another job," he said quietly before closing his eyes to meditate.

"Your not going tomorrow, we called Tsunade-sama and told her," said Temari, preparing for the onslaught of questions and glares from Gaara.

"And why no _nee-_chan?" he asked looking up and glaring

"Because we have some serious news," said Kankurou gulping down the rest of his coffee

"What is it then?" asked Gaara twitching slightly

"It's about Hinata," sighed Temari "A few days ago a medical condition she's had since birth has appeared again," she added

"What is it?" asked Gaara

"She was born with a weak heart, her father, we learned going over there, was strict to her to try and keep her from doing exactly what she was doing when this happened," said Kankurou

"Which was?"

"Training. Fighting." Said Kankurou

"Anyway, she needs an operation to help her heart by doing a bypass, according to Tsunade. Her father is paying half and we agreed to pay the other half. Unfortunately we are lacking in 2000 dollars so we can't fully pay for it," said Temari

"Then why are you not letting me work," hissed Gaara

"Because Gaara if she doesn't have this operation she will die!" shouted Kankurou getting angry at his arrogant brother, there was an eerie silence around the kitchen when Gaara broke it.

"That is why I'm going to work for the money," he said evenly

"You don't understand," said Temari sadly "She is ill right now, upstairs in her own room-"

"My room," said Gaara

"No Gaara she's moved out into her own, you're never there anymore so she asked to transfer to her own room." Said Kankurou

"Well anyway, when she wakes up she is usually crying for _you_, to help her or something, but your not there, it's not us she wants to stay with her, it's _you_," said Temari looking up and meeting his confused gaze.

"I have to go," said Gaara stoically and standing up then walking out of the kitchen. Temari sighed and started washing up as Kankurou finished reading the newspaper.

Gaara stalked down the corridor angrily. The house was quiet except for the sounds of Lee sleep fighting his punch bag hanging from the ceiling. He turned to go to all the spare bedrooms. The first one was a pink room next to Ino. He looked inside. Empty.

The next few were still blank until he came to the last. A lavender colored one next to Sakura and across from Naruto, 2 landings below Gaara's attic room. He heard crying from inside and two voices talking seriously. He lightly turned the lock and opened the door. Naruto was sitting next to the bed holding a hand and Sakura was trying to calm the person down. He crept over to watch the scene.

"Gaara I heard you the moment you came onto _our_ landing," said Naruto looking around seriously, he seemed to be frowning and the hand holding his tightened. His head snapped back to the person lying on the bed and Gaara caught a glimpse of dark hair. The only dark haired girl close to Naruto and Sakura was Hinata. He came forward to see her lying on the bed in a cold sweat and crying. Her eyes were closed and she seemed in pain.

* * *

Naruto watched nervously for his friend as Gaara sat down next to her head on the bed. He reached down and saw his gently start to rub her forehead.

"Leave me," he said, Naruto sighed and stood grabbing and nervously Sakura and guiding her out.

* * *

Gaara looked down and saw Hinata start to relax in her panic. He smiled barely and started humming. She stopped moving eventually and spoke.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly, her voice raspy and echoing in the silence of the room. He growled unconsciously and felt her tense under his hand.

"Because I wanted to," he answered her. She nodded in her sleep and opened her eyes to look up at him. Her face was paler then usual and dark shadows were cast over her eyes and her white eyes blank.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered turning her head away, he grabbed her chin roughly and turned her back to face him

"Why did you not tell us about this?" he asked evenly

"B-because I-I d-didn't w-want t-to," she said moving away from him to get out of bed. She swung her legs over the edge and was quickly over whelmed by a sick feeling. She hunched over and coughed before standing. Her feet were weak and she stepped forward tripping over her feet. As she fell forwards Gaara's sand reacted and grabbed her gently. "I'm s-sorry I-I'm w-weak, I-I feel l-like a c-charity c-case," she said quietly before a bolt of pain came to her chest. She coughed suddenly and her hand snapped to her mouth. As she coughed Gaara watched as blood seeped to the side of her hand and dripped onto the floor. His sand moved her closer to him as he picked her up.

"You're staying in my room," he growled before moving out the room. Hinata just kept her mouth covered as he walked quietly down the hall. Narrowly avoiding Temari and Kankurou as they passed around the corner before them.

"W-where w-were y-you?" stuttered Hinata quietly still covering her mouth

"It's my job," he said whispering to her,

"W-what –is i-it?" she asked bravely

"Nothing you should be concerned with," he replied stiffly, she looked down sadly "Because I am afraid you will leave if you know," he added quietly, so quiet that she almost didn't catch it in the clatter of his boots.

"B-but-" she started

"No!" he yelled as he stopped, her eyes went wide with fear "I will not tell you, ask someone else," he hissed as he started off again, Hinata nodded and looked down.

They approached his room and he unlocked the door. Inside it hadn't changed very much since she'd last been in there. Although along the walls were pictures painted on the walls. All in black. She looked at one and saw a family. A man, woman, 2 little boys and a girl. Underneath it said 'My Family Portrait'; the next one she saw was everyone in the Shukaku's lining the left wall of the room. In the center she saw herself but there person missing was Gaara, usually center of the gang. The _support_. The _Leader_.

He lay her down on the bed and tucked her in. He left for a few minutes to his bathroom and returned to her side with a cloth and started cleaning up and blood. She sat in silence, both engrossed in their thoughts. As he finished he snapped out of it.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to the park. Get you out of here." he said, she opened her mouth to reply but he spoke again "I saw a wheelchair for you to sit in, in the hall," he said before pushing her down into the bed again. She nodded dumbly and curled up into a ball, her back facing him.

"Why won't you look at me?" he demanded angrily, the didn't reply only tried not to cry "Why!" he said again only louder

"B-because y-you s-said y-you w-wouldn't g-go out t-there a-again, I d-don't w-want t-to l-live o-off b-blood m-money!" she cried turning to stare at him straight in the face. His eyes were angry and she immediately started to regret shouting at him, but his eyes softened a fraction when he saw her face. He leaned over and hugged her tightly.

"I do it for everyone else," he said "That was how I was raised, to kill, for money Tsunade just offered me the job for money. I've told you before I am a contracted killer." He said quietly still holding her but leaning her down into the bed. She nodded but was still shaking "A killer," he whispered in her ear, she nodded dumbly and looked away again.

"Pl-please s-sing s-something," she said quietly with her eyes closed as she rolled over

_

* * *

"I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment  
That's held in your arms_

And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be

And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away

And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here

Chorus:  
And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid

And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

Chorus

They can't tell me who to be  
Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies thatI'll never believe

Chorus

I'm the one now  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm the one  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here" he sang softly as he could in the situation. She smiled and grabbed his hand lightly but firmly. When he finished she was asleep but her hand was holding his, he felt a tiny bit of heat rise to his face slightly as he looked at _his_ porcelain doll. He soon realized that she wasn't going to let go soon. He sighed and moved her slightly and sat down next to her. Leaning back on the back board he closed his eyes and started meditating.

" he sang softly as he could in the situation. She smiled and grabbed his hand lightly but firmly. When he finished she was asleep but her hand was holding his, he felt a tiny bit of heat rise to his face slightly as he looked at porcelain doll. He soon realized that she wasn't going to let go soon. He sighed and moved her slightly and sat down next to her. Leaning back on the back board he closed his eyes and started meditating.

* * *

**_Heyy...told ya I'd get this done...anyway the songs I'm Still Here by the Goo Goo Dolls...and what's going to happen to Hinata?????_**

**_DUN DUN DUN..._**

**_CLIFFIE..._**


	13. Yakumo Park

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT...**

* * *

Chapter 13

In the morning Gaara woke up from his medative state and saw Hinata curled next to him, no longer clutching his hand. He stood up quietly and pulled on new clothes and holstered his gun.

He went downstairs to see everyone else was awake. The yelling must have kept them up earlier. He went into the kitchen and saw most of the gang slouched over coffee or tea.

"You know none of us slept," hissed Kiba glaring weakly at Gaara who shrugged and grabbed a cup of tea.

"I'm taking her to the park today, your to make sure that bastard doesn't show," said Gaara in a matter of fact voice

"What?" asked Temari "She can't go she has a doctor's appointment," she added looking at him "With Tsunade,"

"I'll take her to it," he replied coolly

"No," said Kankurou

"I can look after her," he answered heatedly

"It's not that but it's a little too dangerous to take her out," said Lee trying to cool Gaara down

"I would l-love t-to g-go t-to the p-park G-Gaara," stuttered a voice near the door before bursting into coughs, all their heads whirled round to stare at the door where Hinata was leaning heavily in her big, blue night shirt.

"Hinata! What are you doing out of bed?" cried Temari

"I was hungry," she said quietly rubbing her eyes, Tenten smiled and patted the place next to her and Hinata stumbled over. "T-Temari-chan?" asked Hinata

"Hmm???"

"I-I w-would l-like t-to g-go out t-today," she said looking down and fidgeting with her finger

"Well if you want to then I suppose…." She replied mumbling off

"A-arigatou," she answered smiling a little.

After breakfast Shino helped her back upstairs to her own room to change. Inside her room she sat down next to her cupboard and looked up. Temari and Tenten had since been out to buy her clothes to wear and now her cupboard was filled with their style of clothes. It was quite cool outside so she decided on warmer clothes. Jeans, black shirt with black and white stripy sleeves, a black zip up hoodie over top and a pair of black converse.

As she changed she slowly started coughing again. This time it was bad. Very Bad. As she started hacking a coughing there was a knock on the door. It slid open to show Gaara.

Gaara walked through the door after hearing her coughing. He saw her slumped on the floor with a small pool of blood by her knees. He raced over and just as he reached over his hand came in contact with bare skin. He looked back and saw her wearing a bra but no shirt. His face went bright red but soon ignored it when she started coughing.

"M-my i-inhaler!" she cried, he looked around and noticed a purple inhaler on her bedside table. She inhaled quickly after receiving it and the coughing started to subside. She leaned on Gaara as she breathed deeply.

Gaara started thinking. Hard. Had he really missed so much in 2 weeks that he failed to miss that his gang was falling apart. Literally. He wrapped and arm around her and hugged her tightly. Reaching over he silently pulled the black shirt over and moved her away. He lifted and an arm awkwardly and started dressing Hinata, as she sat inanimate in front of him. After about 10 minutes she sat on her bed looking down with her hands on her lap. A single tear rolling down her cheek. She felt humiliated, being dressed by someone AND the person seeing her in her bra.

"I…I didn't look," said Gaara quietly

"Th-thank y-you," she stuttered before standing up. She walked heavily to the side of the room where there was a shoulder bag resting. Shoving a few things inside, her wallet, phone, book, gloves and scarf and putting her black bow drivers hat on. She turned smiling as if nothing happened.

"I-I'm r-ready," she stuttered smiling hopefully,

"Your inhaler," he said stiffly handing it over, he followed behind her as she came to the stairs. Stopping a few times to breathe she made it down. Kankurou was standing at the bottom twirling car keys while Naruto and Shino stood beside in bullet vests and gun holstered, Sakura stood smiling over a folded wheelchair.

Hinata looked back and noticed something; Gaara didn't have a gun with him, only a bullet vest. She smiled softly and his gaze flickered over to her and he nodded.

"I'm taking you both to Tsunade's then you're free to go to the park," said Kankurou seriously. Hinata nodded and smiled inside, Kankurou had really taken up the adult role with Temari in the last few months and started taking things seriously.

"Here sit in this," said Sakura "Tenten and Lee have gone to find Neji-teme about keeping the Sharingan's away from Yakumo Park." She added smiling to herself

"W-what a-about N-Naruto-kun and S-shino-kun?" stuttered Hinata

"We're just coming to stay outside the park to make sure those bastards don't come," said Naruto

"It's only because it'll be dangerous if they gang up on you and Gaara-san," said Shino under his hoodie. She nodded understanding that after what's happened in the past months this was only a precaution.

"Have fun Hinata-chan!" called Ino from the top of the stairs

"Yeh what she said!" called Shikamaru half asleep in the living room

"Shikamaru! You lazy idiot!" shouted Ino

"Troublesome woman!" he retorted, Hinata giggled and saw Chouji come from the kitchen,

"Here's lunch!" he cheered and held up 2 bento boxes, she nodded and packed them in her bag she nodded and they moved outside to the hummer. Kankurou went into the front with Gaara while Hinata took the back seat and Naruto and Shino took off on their Yamaha Thunder cats. She watched through the window of the car as Naruto and Shino pulled up beside them on their motorbikes and Naruto waved. She smiled as he sped off down the highway with Shino tagging behind him. Kankurou start accelerating after them, doing around 90.

Kankurou smiled at Hinata as she laughed and giggled at the speed they were going and as Gaara just stared impassively out the window.

Gaara hated not being about to drive his motorbike but he scolded himself when he remembered he was doing this for Hinata. His eyes wandered back to look at her. She was smiling to herself and watching the cars drive by. He smirked slightly when she flicked hair out of her face and turned to look out the other room. They had now caught up with Naruto and Shino. Naruto was grinning through his black helmet and doing stunts like weaving dangerously through the cars.

"He's going to get himself killed one of these days," muttered Kankurou

"Oh," mouthed Hinata lightly. They pulled off the highway to arrive outside the hospital.

"Righty kiddies we're stopping here for your appointment," said Kankurou, Hinata nodded and moved to get out. Gaara came round before she could and put her on his back. She giggled slightly and her face flushed red.

"Th-thank you," said Hinata hiding her face away form public view, he just nodded his head. Shino and Naruto went in ahead while Kankurou brought them in behind.

Hinata felt like she was in a movie at that point. Being carried into hospital escorted by 3 guys with guns and one was a gang leader. She felt nervous about going into the hospital in the first place and clutched harder round Gaara's neck. His hand came up and pried it a bit.

"G-gomen," she said muffled

"It's fine," he said boredly. They went inside to see Naruto and Shino standing by Tsunade who was smiling at her. There were stares from around the reception, people in the waiting room were watching in fear. Everyone in the city knew of the two gangs and their respected leaders. Gaara and Sasuke. Hinata supposed it came as a shock when they walked in, Gaara carrying her.

"Your looking better Hinata-chan," said Tsunade

"I f-feel a l-little b-better," she replied "S-still s-sore,"

"It's natural, come on, into the office," she said turning and walking through to her large office. Shizune, the school assistant was standing in there.

"She helps the Hokage a lot," muttered Naruto "In everything," Hinata nodded and felt herself being brought down by Kankurou. He placed her on the sofa lightly but this still caused coughs. Tsunade came over and moved her hand over her chest. A strange green light, like she had seen the night she was shot appeared again. She closed her eyes and started breathing normally.

"Well that was interesting," she mumbled

"What was?" asked Kankurou

"She didn't cough up blood," she answered moving to sit in her chair. "Okay today we're going to see how she is, moving, breathing and the basics but I also need to talk to you Kankurou about the bypass," she explained, they nodded and Shizune helped Hinata stand up. Tsunade as said checked her basic vital signs with a grim face when she came to the chest.

"Alright time to see your movement," she said, Hinata nodded and stood puffing slightly but stood.

"Okay now walk as far to the other side of the office as you can," she said, determined Hinata nodded and started off. Naruto and Shino stood nervously following her down the room. Naruto bit his lip slightly and Shino hummed worriedly. She stalled half way across the room and coughed lightly before starting again. She tripped over her foot about a meter away from the wall and fell onto her knees. Shino slid over quickly and helped her back up while Naruto searched for her inhaler.

"Well done Hinata," said Shino smiling under his hoodie, Hinata nodded into her inhaler. Tsunade was writing something down while Gaara and Kankurou sat and watched.

"Right well onto breathing," she said pulling a stethoscope out putting it to her chest.

"Breathe in," she started, Hinata breathed in sounding quite raspy "breath out," she chanted, after 2 minutes she removed the stethoscope.

"Alright now please sit down," she said seriously

"Is anything wrong?" asked Kankurou

"Since last week, her condition is deteriating to a worse state. She needs this bypass or she might," she started then looked at Hinata who was looking down "She might not live," she said quietly, a single tear ran down her cheek and she started playing with her hands.

"We're just lacking 2000 dollars, that's all!" cried Naruto "I'll sell my thunder cat!" he shouted

"We'll still be 1000 short," hissed Shino angrily looking at Hinata who sat shaking silently.

Gaara looked over from his seat across from Hinata and saw her shaking slightly and wiping her face with her hands. He looked over at Kankurou and saw his brother frowning and thinking. Something not so rare nowadays.

"I'll be outside," said Hinata standing up and running as fast as her weak body could take her,

"Will she be alright?" asked Tsunade

"Probably not," hissed Gaara getting up and following Hinata. Tsunade stared at the young leader.

"Tsunade-sama?" said Kankurou

"Hmmm? Yes Kankurou?"

"I have a plan for the extra money book her in this week, you'll have the money by tonight," he said smiling

Gaara found Hinata sitting in the hospital gardens against a willow. She was curled up against her chest with her head leaning against her knees. Her sniffing, sobbing and hiccupping. He listened to her talk to herself.

"Why now! I feel like a stupid charity case! I hate this! I'm weak, too weak!" she cried before starting crying again. He revealed himself and came through the willow branches. She didn't even move as he sat down next to her.

"Please don't cry," he whispered into her ear, she sucked in knowing the voice of Gaara "Not today," he added, she looked up at him, her eyes puffy from crying and her face stained with tears.

"I don't want to die," she cried, her voice muffled as she latched onto his shirt bravely. He went red and moved to hug her.

"You won't, and I won't let you," he said quietly, she stopped crying soon after when they saw 4 figures approaching the outer willow branches. He looked up and saw Tsunade coming through with Kankurou

"Your having the bypass surgery in 2 days, without it I give you a week," she said smiling, Hinata gaped and Gaara smirked at his brother.

Outside Naruto and Shino sat sulking. They were going later that day to sell the thunder cats for the extra money for her surgery. It was part of Kankurou's grand scheme to get her to have the bypass sooner rather then later. All they needed was for Temari to go get the money from Hyuuga Hiashi.

Tsunade saw them to Kankurou's hummer and waved them off. In the car Hinata sat in the back silently. No longer laughing like she had done on the way there. Kankurou sat in thought. He had already called Temari to tell her to go by and get the money cheque. Gaara sat as impassive as usual except thoughts of Hinata going through his head. What had he missed since he was gone? What else? Had Ino delt with her problem? Was Hinata seriously going to be alright?

Hinata felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to find Gaara watching her. She smiled and nodded to him, he nodded back and moved. Sighing silently she looked back out the window. The park was approaching and so was the car park. They rolled into the car park and slowed to a stop. Hinata saw little children with their parents by the swings, the seesaw and the roundabout. She smiled and slowly opened the door. She squeaked when it opened faster then she'd been pulling it. She fell forward onto Shino who had opened it, he chuckled slightly at her flustered face and Naruto raced over pushing the wheelchair in front of him, almost running Kankurou over.

"Oi! Watch it!" he cried, lunging out the way. She squeezed her eyes closed for fear of see them hit by Naruto. But it didn't come, he'd some how managed to stop about 1 foot from them and stood smiling. Shino moved to put Hinata in the chair and put a blanket over her legs gently.

"Arigatou Shino-kun," she said smiling; he nodded back and pulled his hoodie up again. Gaara was talking to Kankurou about something that made him angry.

Gaara was furious with Kankurou. He'd confiscated his gun.

"Then how am I supposed to defend myself?" hissed Gaara at the older boy

"You know Hinata hates guns AND your gun!" he hissed back but Gear glared at him "Look Naruto and Shino are going to be around as well," replied Kankurou as he pocketed Gaara's gun, "Besides you have your bullet vest and guess what? I heard the park has a sand box in it," laughed Kankurou

"Shut up you idiot!" shouted Gaara hitting Kankurou painfully in the arm, to remind him that he was the leader. Kankurou nodded and turned still not returning the gun.

"Just give it back," said Gaara angrily

"Fine," hissed Kankurou chucking the gun at Gaara and he holstered it. Kankurou jumped into the hummer with the motorbikes in the back of it. He turned the ignition and waved.

"Bye Hinata! Have fun and relax!" he called as he drove out the car park. Hinata smiled and waved back from the wheelchair at the start of the path. Naruto and Shino had already dispersed and had gone to look about but in Naruto language it meant to go get an ice cream and hot dog.

She moved the wheel chair to turn and face the direction of the park and started wheeling herself. Suddenly she was stopped and someone coughed.

"That's my job," said Gaara boredly, she coughed as heat spread to her cheeks in a blush, she nodded and he slowed down the pace to a leisurely one and started pushing her.

They went in silence for a bit until Hinata finally broke it.

"I wanted to thank you Gaara," she said bravely shocking herself that she didn't stuttered although it was still very faint.

"For what?" he replied looking down, she was fiddling with the strap of her bag and the edge of the blanket

"Everything. I joined the Shukaku's months ago and in that little space I've caused so much trouble," she whispered looking at the falling leaves on the trees, she smiled slightly when a particularly big leaf landed on her lap

"It wasn't a charity case Hinata," replied Gaara tightening his grip on the handle bars to keep his anger in check "We helped because we wanted to." He said shortly, she nodded smiling to herself

"Thank you anyway," she said; they carried on in silence as she listened to the sounds around her. As they neared a bench on the farther side of the park and started to slow down. He stopped her next to it so she could still watch the trees and sat down cross legged on the bench and leaned back. She looked down and pulled the still warm bento boxes out of her bag. She handed the blue one to Gaara and while she opened the white one. Gaara took it silently and opened his.

"Itadakimasu," said Hinata before starting on her rice.

Gaara sat after and watched her as she ate. Picking the food up delicately and eating it before reaching down to get it again. There was so much he had wanted to ask her about the last two weeks but to tell you the truth……he was afraid……Afraid? Afraid she would resent him; afraid she'd be angry and hate him. Finally as she finished he asked her quietly.

"Why is it falling apart?" he asked wistfully, she choked slightly on the last bit of fish before replying,

"I-Its i-isn't," she replied looking away from him. She was ashamed, to tell him it was would upset him and she would be resented.

"Your lying, I already know," he snapped, she cowered away from him and his eyes widened slightly at making her react like that,

"Everyone i-is r-resentful t-they t-try t-to c-cover i-it u-up," she stuttered her shoulder shaking slightly, trying not to cry "T-they a-all s-smile b-but l-late a-at n-night I-I h-hear Sakura and Naruto f-fight t-then T-Tenten c-crying a-and Temari and Kankurou a-arguing o-over m-money," she said now hiccupping and Gaara felt a stab in his heart. He had caused her to be so sad which made him angry. He closed his eyes for a minute then thought.

"I'm staying back for a while, to sort everything out in the gang Hinata," he said looking at her and meeting her eyes. She nodded and looked down

"We need it," she replied quietly then she looked up "Wh-what was Suna like?" she asked, Gaara's head shot up and that creeped Hinata out slightly "Temari t-told m-me," she stuttered, he nodded and looked at the grass

"It was always hot, sandy as well. The buildings are painted the color of sand and also white to keep it cool. My father runs the city and the high school, much like Tsunade-sama," he explained "There are no seasons in the year and always there is sun," he added then went quiet.

"I th-think I went th-there when I w-was y-younger," she said "Mother t-took me b-before she h-had Hanabi. I g-got s-sun stroke," she said sheepishly, her face turning slightly red from embarrassment, Gaara smirked slightly and a laughing noise came from his chest. Hinata turned and saw it turn into the smallest of smiles at her. She smiled back and laughed with him

"Why is it you stutter?" he asked suddenly in a quiet calm voice

"I p-picked i-it u-up after mother d-died, I w-was s0scared a-and n-nervous o-of F-father," she replied, it hurt Gaara slightly to know she was afraid and nervous still

"Well I'm _not_ him," he said roughly

"B-but I am weak, y-you d-don't l-like w-weaklings, l-like y-you said," she answered calmly not looking, he growled and stood up and noticed someone walking around with an ice cream cart.

"I'll be back in a minute, don't you dare try to move," he said sternly before grabbing his wallet and wandering off to the cart.

Hinata was slightly edgy about being left alone and not being able to move.

"Well, well, well, Hinata_-chan_ you're looking good," sneered a voice from behind a tree, she turned her head to the oak tree beside the bench and saw a slimy figure come around.

"Sasuke-san," she whispered as his bright red Sharingan eyes flashed at her, she started shaking slightly, remembering the last time she came in contact with them "W-what d-do y-you w-want?" she stuttered bravely

"Something I can't have," he hissed before reaching out to stroke her cheek roughly

"G-get a-away f-from me," she stuttered reaching in her bag to pull out Gaara's switch knife.

"Tut, tut, tut, now that's not very nice," he said looking down at her hand then yanking her head back by the hair "But do you know what it is I want?" she shook her head painfully "The thing Gaara cares most for, when you figure it out, you'll know, lets just hope you figure it out before I come for it," he laughed cynically, a single tear fell down her cheek and lightly pattered on her wrist. Just as he reached to touch her again a bullet rang out and hit the tree behind Sasuke. His head shot up and saw Gaara standing by the 5 meters away with the gun still cocked.

"Get away from her," he roared about to fire again when Sasuke spoke.

_"Time is ticking Hinata-chan…….."

* * *

_

**Hey everyone, this gonna be a kinda long authors note BUT it sorts out CONFUSION to people.**

Someone reviewed and asked why they use guns and stuff like that while they have their own jutsu thingies. The REASON is that I wanted to make it realistic with it and the guns are a form of it. They still have things like Byakugen (which is coming later in the story) and the Sharingan, they still have the Kyuubi and MY favourite the giant sand raccoon. Shukaku. Everythnig is the same just only a lil more realistic.

**Please keep reviewing...**

**-GreenMango**


	14. Flaws are Beauty, Sai's Drawing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT...**

* * *

Chapter 14

She stared at Gaara then let her head droop downwards to her lap. He had lied about not having the gun, lied to her about having a nice day out. Moving away she unlocked the wheelchair brake and moved the chair away and started off while Gaara stood behind still fuming. She didn't want to look at him, not now anyways. As she went through she heard footsteps fast approaching and looked up. Shino and Naruto were sprinting over.

"Are you alright?" shouted Naruto looking worried while Shino's face was frowning. She nodded but didn't look up at them but instead wheeled the chair forward pushing them out the way. They moved and stared as she just carried on.

"What did you do to her?" asked Shino looking at Gaara suspiciously

"Nothing," he replied roughly "She was being hassled,"

"By who?" asked Naruto looking at Hinata as she went further away

"Sasuke," said Gaara shortly, this was greeted by silence

"Well look take a chill pill, I'll go walk with her," said Naruto before jogging off leaving Shino to cool Gaara down.

* * *

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Wait for me!" called Naruto jogging over and almost running into her. She stopped wheeling and looked up at him 

"Nani?" she asked quietly

"What's the matter? What happened?" he asked slowly starting to move the chair himself

"G-Gaara a-almost s-shot S-Sasuke," she mumbled

"And that's a problem why?" said Naruto confused

"H-he p-promised t-that h-he w-wouldn't b-bring a g-gun, I h-hate t-them," she stuttered looking up and pulling her hat down further on her head to settle comfortably. He nodded behind her and smiled slightly.

"Well he just wants you to be safe, I mean we all do, so I think it was fair that he did that," he added stupidly she sighed silently and nodded her head.

"C-can w-we j-just g-go home," she asked batting Naruto hands away from the wheels and starting off in another direction through Yakumo Park and to the ext.

"Oi where's she going?" called Shino

"Home," replied Naruto, he looked back and saw she was missing from the road. He quickly started panicking and running off to find her.

"Hinata! Hinata! Where are you!" he shouted looking around, there was suddenly the loudest and fear filled scream Naruto had ever heard. He turned his head to it and raced further to the exit.

* * *

Gaara and Shino were already making their way there and as they rounded a corner they saw Hinata being pulled out of her wheel chair by three guys, one with brown hair and wearing dark red shirt with a light brown scorpion on the front, blonde hair from the pier and black and white hair with a green shirt on. He got ready to pull out his gun when Shino stopped him. 

"Oi leave her alone," said someone coming around the corner with black hair. Looking similar to Sasuke, this made Gaara tense even more.

"Sai-san," cried Hinata as she fell forwards

"Are you alright Hinata-san?" he asked politely, the boys hassling her had stopped and were glaring at the newcomer

"Deidara drop her," said Sai lazily walking over

"No can do Sai," said the blonde

"Now, now, that's not how to treat a girl," he teased smirking and sliding his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans

"Shut up Emo," hissed the boy with black and white hair

"What's it to you Plant Boy," asked Sai turning serious and glaring at them

"Just go back to ROOT," said the boy with brown hair scowling at Sai, Sai just shook his head,

"No can do scorpion boy. Now put her down guys, I can't let you do thus to her," he said getting serious now, he growled at the boys but didn't happen to notice a fourth boy, everyone happened not to see him as he appeared out of nowhere. He had blue hair and a shark tooth pendant around his neck. There was a loud shout and everything started going very quickly. In a matter of seconds 3 things happened. Hinata was thrown on the ground, Sai was stabbed and Gaara fired at the ground near them.

"What the hell!" shouted the blonde, Deidara

"Get out!" roared the blue haired boy, they all turned tail and ran, leaving everyone in silence. Sai groaned and Hinata crawled over. Naruto, Shino and Gaara came over quickly to see Hinata cradling Sai's head in her lap. There was a pool of blood around his back.

"Naruto call the ambulance," shouted Shino angrily breaking out his muted silence. Gaara tried prying Hinata away but she just shook him off. Sai was smiling as he reached down to his pocket and took out a small book. Hinata stared as he flicked it open and inside on a page was a picture of a girl standing in front of a wall and behind was a wall covered with graffiti but she was standing in a pale kimono. She gasped as she read some of the words on the back.

_'Art is Everything_

_Everything is Flawed_

_Flaws are Beauty'_

_

* * *

_

'Someone with life

_Someone with purpose_

_Because otherwise,_

_This heartbeats worthless'_

"This is for you Hinata-chan," he said smiling while gasping slightly and she took it in her hands and pocketed it, "Say 'hi' to Sakura-san Naruto," he added closing his eyes slightly

"No d-don't c-close y-your eyes," cried Hinata reaching down to touch his face, he smiled at the contact and nudged into it

"I'm only resting Hinata-chan, no worries," he said raspily and still smiling, after a few seconds they could hear the ambulance sirens at the entrance to the park and running and shouting.

"Hinata-chan r-remember t-this, Art is everything, e-everything is f-flawed and f-flaws e-equal b-beauty, g-good night H-Hinata-chan," he said quietly as his eyes closed finally. She gasped and sat in silence as she watched his chest stop moving.

"Sai!" she screamed "Sai-san!" she cried hugging him tightly and bring him closer to her. She closed her eyes and tried not to open them when the paramedics put his body on a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

"Take her home, Naruto, Shino" said Gaara lifting her up

"No Gaara you do it, it's you she needs not us," replied Naruto stonily and glaring at Gaara as hard as possible. He growled and turned

"Fine," he hissed

"Put me down," she whispered "Just put me down and go away," she said struggling "I-I d-don't w-want t-to s-stay a-around a-anyone," she cried out finally turning and fixing a palm thrust to Gaara's cheek and a satisfying crack was heard. He dropped her as she landed on her feet and turned tail and fled in tears from Yakumo Park.

* * *

Gaara was stunned by the power of the punch from such a small person and put his hand to his cheek. Naruto had now disappeared to travel to the hospital with the medics to help with Sai's personal info while Shino had whipped out his mobile phone. 

"Temari-san? Hai it's me……Hinata's run away again……Itai! Don't shout at me…..No…Something happened…….Sai….he was stabbed……he's dead………I know, I know! He was helping Hinata. She's now disappeared whilst punching Gaara……I don't know where she's gone! Okay, we're coming home now, send Kiba and Akamaru out to find them and get Kurenai-sensei to help……Please don't shout down the phone!...She likes Yuuhi-san…..He's coming home now……bye" he said finishing on the phone

"What'd she say?" growled Gaara grabbing the wheelchair and his gun

"Kiba is going out to find her with Kurenai-sensei and Neji-san, Hanabi-chan are being notified. Sakura is also being told about Sai." He answered shortly "You're to go home; I'm going out to help find Hinata,"

"No I have to go sort something out, I'm going to Baki, and " muttered Gaara turning and walking away "You better find her!" he shouted back

* * *

Hinata ran away from Yakumo Park and down an unknown road. She was too upset to watch her way. Sai had been so kind to her on the night of her kidnapping. How could they ever be so cruel to him, he had supported them and they killed him. She hadn't noticed people on the streets staring at her in the fading sun. Her hoodie was stained as were her jeans with blood and her hands covered as well. She thought of running to the one place she loved and could relax. The forests river. On the outskirts of Konoha City. 

After 20 minutes of moving and walking she made it to the forest and another 5 until the river. It was quiet and there was no one there by the flowing river. She sat down on the edge and took her hoodie off and dipped it in the water in the river, trying to get the blood out of her hoodie but only a faint pink was seen flowing down the river. She cried out in frustration and started scrubbing her hands in the water. Even as the water cleaned off she still felt dirty and that the blood was still there. She sighed angrily and stood and took out the book and dove into the water. Soaking her to the bone she looked down and still saw the blood on her. She screamed out and scrubbed her hands on her hoodie and cried out.

After half an hour and the cold set in she crawled onto the shore, cold, tired and upset and lay there.

"Why d-did I g-get d-dragged in, I h-hate it! I hope y-you h-hear it Mother! I HATE IT!" she screamed out and stood again and started having a hissy fit in the middle of the forest punching and striking out wildly at the trees and surrounding area. She heard a faint sound of barking and ignored it assuming it was a dog walker but when it got closer and the crunching of twigs was evident she turned to see Akamaru bounding out the woods with Kiba sprinting behind his dog. They skidded to a stop and Akamaru spotted Hinata as she turned and start up a tree and climbing quickly through them. Almost leaping from one branch to another. Someone watching her would have thought it was magic but it was just a very determined and trained Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Wait Up!" yelled Kiba "I want to talk!" he added, his voice trailing off as he watched her ignore him.

* * *

Gaara didn't seem to be having a better time then anyone else. He had jogged to Baki's office on the outskirts of the city and to where his ex-sensei was. He walked up to a sandy colored building with broken dustbins lying outside. He sighed to himself and jogged quickly inside ignoring the shots from his secretary. 

"Baki! Baki open up!" he shouted banging on the door "Before I shoot the door open!" he added, the door suddenly opened up and Baki stood in front of him scowling

"What is it?" he growled

"It's an emergency," he muttered angrily showing Sai's ID from his wallet, the details smeared with blood.

* * *

Neji, Hanabi and Tenten stood outside Kurenai's apartment door and looked at it. A smart green door with a Konoha insignia below the intricate design of a number 4. 

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Neji

"Hai, that's what Tsunade-sama said," muttered Tenten nervously, fiddling with her black shoulder bag. Neji sighed again and knocked on the door swiftly, a clatter of pots could be heard and heavy footsteps were heard on the floor. The door clicked open and instead of Kurenai answering the door it was Asuma, their math's teacher.

"Asuma-sensei?" they asked incredulously

"Oh hey," he said smiling

"What are you doing at Kurenai-sensei's apartment?" asked Neji raising an eyebrow

"We could as you the same thing," replied Tenten

"Who is it Asuma?" asked Kurenai coming over "Oh hello, Hyuuga-san, Tenten-san, Chibi Hyuuga-san," she said

"We need your help!" cried Tenten "Hinata's run away!" she added, Kurenai nodded quickly and shuffled the two teens and child inside past Asuma. Inside was very neat and very……Kurenai like. But it wasn't very Kurenai like in the kitchen; all the teachers they could remember from school were sitting around the table.

"Poker night?" asked Neji chuckling to himself

"We are aloud fun as well," muttered Kakashi who had settled himself down on the counter holding a can of beer and holding cards in the other hand, but lying on his lap was the infamous 'come, come paradise'. Hanabi just looked around curiously at all the high school teachers who were seated there. Gai sitting in a green tracksuit, Iruka, her English teacher, sitting next to a someone she remembered very quickly called Anko.

"Anko-chan?" she asked

"Oh hey Hanabi!" she said smiling happily. Next to Anko was this 'Asuma's place which had a packet of cigarettes and a bottle of beer next to it. Genma and Hayate were sitting, both of the science teachers, Kotetsu and Izumo, the Art and Music teachers. Next to Anko was a threatening figure who she really didn't want to mess with. Morino Ibiki, the….erm…..should you say……the 'backup' games teacher but he was more of a torturist to the self defense and judo fighting teams.

"Sit down on the sofas guys," said Anko pointing to the joining living room, patting Hanabi's back as she sat down, Kurenai came over with a tray with one beer, a water and a glass of orange juice.

"What happened?" asked Kurenai sitting down

"Sai-san, he…..he's dead," whispered Tenten looking down, she had only met Sai once when he transferred to Konoha High from some private school run by a man called Danzo but still I was hard. Kakashi suddenly pricked up.

"He's what?" he asked

"He's dead," said Neji unemotionally, Hanabi was looking down and crying.

"Okay, okay, what happened after?" asked Asuma getting curious

"She told Gaara that she didn't want to see him or us again after Gaara tried to get Naruto and Shino to bring her home to us." Said Tenten struggling "She's shouldn't be out, with the Sharingan's and with her bypass next week" said Tenten again, this time at a 100 miles an hour.

"Her what?" asked Kurenai

"She is dying," said Neji simply

"Neji, heartless bastard," cried Tenten getting upset

"Her heart is starting to fail her," said a small voice behind them, everyone turned to look at Hanabi "She was born with a weak heart, its catching up with her now. She has a bypass in two days, she's supposed to be in bed," she added before standing up

"Where are you going? 2 asked Tenten

"To go find her! Staying here with all of you stupid, drunk men is not going to get her back! I don't want her to die!" she screamed before turning to run out, Iruka and Anko stood up and rushed out after the 13 year old.

* * *

It was now dark, cold and starting to rain. Hinata was sitting somewhere in the middle of the forest with no flash light, a puddle of blood on the floor where she had coughed and her legs were stinging. The shouts of Kiba were a long way off. She slumped against a tree with her legs straggling out away from the tree. She sighed and a single tear slipped down her cheek. She stood, pushing her struggling limbs up off the ground and stumbled loudly through the thick bushes around her. There was suddenly a large slop ahead of her ahead of her, she tripped and slid down the slop and landed painfully on the leaves at the bottom. She coughed and felt blood dribble down her chin and onto the floor. Too tired to keep walking or moving as her heart started to beat on overdrive. She closed her eyes as she wiped the blood off her chin and flopped down beside her.

* * *

Kiba finally stopped as Temari and Kankurou appeared beside him and Akamaru. They were helping him track Hinata but he was finding it hard. 

"Did you find anything?" asked Kankurou

"We saw her about an hour ago but she just ran," mumbled Kiba sadly

"It's okay lets just keep trying," said Temari determined as if on cue Akamaru barked that he'd found something, he came trotting back after smelling a puddle and they noticed red around his snout.

"Blood," cried Temari

"It's Hinata's," said Kiba touching the blood and looking at it, Akamaru sniffed again and started off towards a large bush. He stopped and looked down. There was a slumped figure at the bottom. He barked again and Kiba found him, the large white dog had found her.

"That's Hinata!" shouted Kankurou getting down

"Stay back," cried Kiba as he and Akamaru backed off away from the slope; he'd already calculated that if he got high enough off the ground and went far enough forward then he'd be able to reach the bottom quickly. He sprinted forward with Akamaru and lunged down the slop. He yelled out he and Akamaru landed gracefully at the bottom.

"You know I'm gonna have to stop calling his mutt face and start calling him wild child," said Kankurou sadly smirking. Kiba bent down to look at the pale face of Hinata stained with mud and blood running down her chin. Obviously tired and out cold she bent carefully and lifted her up. Akamaru was sniffing further down and found a less steep way of getting out of the mini valley. He followed his dog up the slope and managed to get up without a problem. Temari and Kankurou were waiting at the top. Kankurou took Hinata and allowed Kiba to breathe. A single thought ran through his head.

_How is it Gaara can handle her with so much care that she doesn't break………_

* * *

**_Heyy Guys... Sorry about the late upload, I had this done and was suposed to do it yesterday but my schools internet failed and yeh...Anyway about the BETA READER...I don't have it so I got a friend to proof read this chappie for ya...Also I understand Hinata is whiney but I promise that she'll stop if its annoying..._If Theres Anything Else Wrong Then Tell Me...But NO FLAMEZ**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**

_-GreenMango_


	15. Byakugen

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT...**

* * *

Chapter 15

Tenten and Neji returned back to the warehouse in the rain and huffed upstairs.

"Did you find her?" asked Ino coming out of a room

"Nope, but Hanabi ran away," replied Tenten

"And he's doing what here?" asked Shikamaru coming out and standing next to Ino

"Well…..Mmmmm…….you see it was wet…….and I wanted to….erm…..invite him in and be nice?" tried Tenten

"Cheh, right Ten," laughed Ino as her friends face went bright red

"Just give him one of my old shirts and boxers from my room," called Shikamaru as he lazily slumped off back to the computer in the study while Ino stood staring at the two looking like sodden rats.

"Thanks Shikamaru!" shouted Tenten turning and starting off up the stairs,

"This place is huge," muttered Neji

"Hm? Oh yeh, I remember before we remodeled it, kinda gross," she laughed "Naruto was so hyper when we started,"

"You remodeled it?" asked Neji slightly surprised looking around the large hallway in awe.

The ceiling to him was big and high, the walls looking homey as usual, completely different to the Sharingan's and his own home. He chuckled slightly when he saw the graffiti that the Shukaku's were known for dancing across the walls. There was one in particular across from a bright purple door with 'Ino' scribbled across in white. It was a picture of something he recognized straight away. A pair of eyes with thinner veins coming down the side of the fair face in front of him. The eyes were closed on the person but the raven hair was recognizable.

"Who drew this?" he asked darkly

"Eh? That? Dunno, I think it was Shikamaru who got the idea but Chouji painted it for him, why?" she explained

"Because it means a lot to my cla-family, I mean," he added

"No you were going to say clan, what clan?" she asked angrily turning on him,

"Sh!!!!! Not out here, to your room," he hissed, she nodded quickly and slipped inside the room next to Ino's and quickly scrimmaged through Shikamaru's stuff and found his old clothes. Running out she saw Neji still intently staring at the picture with his hands on the side of the eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought and mumbling to himself.

"It should have been her, not Hanabi, not me, her." He mumbled

"Neji?" asked Tenten, he jumped and turned and saw her smiling at him, she turned and waved for him to follow. She turned into a brown door with her name in white engraved across the side of the door. She pushed it open and he followed her inside.

He was slightly impressed. On the walls were fighting prodigies along with famous track runners and gymnasts. On the wall were ancient weapons collections, scrolls lined one wall; the walls were decorated with, to his surprise Chinese writing and not Japanese. He smiled to himself as he saw bull's eyes across the far left cupboards and in the opposite corner was her punch bag hanging from the ceiling.

"Here you better get changed quickly, I'll just go to the bathroom," she said turning and walking to a door opposite the one he had entered. He looked around the room and then sighed and started changing. After 5 minutes he looked down and saw the clothes she had gotten him were light and a brown-ish color. He nodded and heard a knock.

"Can I come in now?" shouted Tenten

"Hai," he replied turning and watching her as she came out of the bathroom. Dressed now in trackie bums and the ends tucked into Ugg boots along with a big jumper saying Team 10 on the back.

"Nice and warm," she laughed "Now can you explain why you zonked out on me in the hall" she asked

"It's not that simple," he sighed

"I got time," she replied simply taking a seat on the window sill and waving for him to sit on the bed. He nodded and sat down and there was a pause.

"I read somewhere that the Byakugen, it is that right? Yeh thought so, anyway I heard it stemmed in your clan, is it true Hyuuga-_sama_?" asked Tenten finally realizing something quite important. Sighing he looked down.

"Pretty much summed it up there Ten-chan," he muttered "Yeh, it did, Hinata has only ever managed to do it once in her life. The first time she was kidnapped a very long time ago. It was a mistake but she has since not ever been able to again and I don't know unless it happens when she's in danger. Me and Hanabi have been able to whenever wanted but I prefer not to, it draws too much attention," he explained then leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"That's….interesting," she muttered and stood up and randomly flicked a knife into one of the bulls eyes. She turned to look at Neji and spotted something on his arm.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the bandage around his forearm

"Quit the Sharingan's, pointless" he replied simply not even looking at her, she snorted softly and looked outside again

"Everything is pointless; the meaning of these gangs has been worn down to something we know nothing about." She sighed

"What do you mean?" he asked

"The point of the Shukaku's and Sharingan's is now long gone," she said, there was a silence in which she laughed softly to herself "I still remember when I joined this, I was only in the Academy, Gaara and Sasuke used to be friends, you know that but a serious competition broke them up. They started hating each other but when the older children joined it became serious." She said "I can still remember the first time a bullet was fired; I was unlucky enough to be hit. I still have the scar, here," she explained lifting her top to show an indent in her stomach. Neji only stared as she carried on.

"We don't have a reason but we just……..can't find enough courage to disband……Only a few of us have parents and families so this is kinda like a big family for us," she said smiling, he nodded and stood up and came over to the window sill where she sat staring outside.

"It may seem pointless but everything that has happened for a purpose, something we might not know but it has," he said putting a pale hand on her shoulder. She nodded and smiled and took has wrist and started dragging him outside.

"Come on lets go downstairs," she said turning away to hide the red in her face. He smirked inwardly and let her pull him out the room and down the hallway. Smiling to herself she pulled him after her back into the chaotic world. Called……

_'Life'…….._

* * *

**_Heyy_**

**_I know it's short but hey who really cares. I hope this chapter cleared somethings up for you and how everything works..._**

**_-GreenMango_**


	16. The Move

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT...**

* * *

Chapter 16

"What the fuck happened?" shouted Neji when he came into the living room, inside was everyone sitting around Sakura as she helped fix up a bruised and battered Hinata. The blood stains showing quite boldly

"Calm down Neji," said Kiba who was wiping the blood from Hinata on a towel that Ino had brought.

"I won't fucking calm down!" he roared "What have you done to her!" he screamed

"N-neji-niisan," came a raspy, quiet voice from below him "P-please s-stop," it said again, everyone snapped their heads towards the voice which soon became Hinata. They went quiet as she opened her eyes to look at everyone, they burst into loud cheers around her and hugging each other. She smiled softly at the sight but struggled to sit up. Sakura caught on and stood helping her friend up.

"P-please l-let m-me go alone," she uttered to Sakura, Sakura frowned but helped her to the door and then let her walk by herself.

"I'll be up to check on you later," she said gently, adjusting a bandage on Hinata's wrist. Hinata nodded and stumbled forwards to the stairs. She looked back and saw Sakura gone but she knew that Sakura was watching her.

She made it to the top of the stairs and was exhausted, she crawled forwards and stood painfully, determined to make it to her room. After around 5 minutes she made it back and flopped onto her bed tiredly. Looking up at the ceiling, she had recently asked Kankurou about getting her ceiling painted. It had been done almost 2 weeks ago. When Gaara first went way. It was a view of the night's sky. In the day and the light the glow in the dark painted stars only stayed up. But during the night they shone brightly, as if alive and moving. In the corner was a planet shape a deep red color with sandy speckles scattered across it. She lay on her back and stared at it solemnly. It was dark and the stars cast a dim but comforting light on her. She closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side and hummed lightly to herself. Falling into the peace that would never be accomplishable in the reality. In the Chaotic place called Life.

Gaara trudged through the doors of the Warehouse around 11pm. He shrugged off his coat and pulled off the converse that were keeping his feet warm in the late autumn night.

"Temari? Kankurou?" he called uncertainly into the dark

"In here Gaara," called Temari, he strode forward going into deep thought. In the room was Tenten lying doing homework with a darker haired boy he recognized as the Hyuuga, Sakura and Naruto napping on the couch together and Lee doing thumb press ups. Temari was cleaning her fan collection and Kankurou was trying to amuse the younger Hyuuga who had appeared earlier in the evening with Anko and Iruka.

"Where you been?" asked Kankurou

"I went to see Baki, we're moving," he said bluntly before carrying on and walking to the kitchen

"Nani?" cried Tenten suddenly paying attention

"Because we are," he stated

"You know Gaara that there's another gang in Suna," said Kankurou not even looking up at them

"I know that's why everyone but Kiba and Naruto and I will be going," he added sitting down and opening a can of beer.

"You can't do that!" said Tenten having a hissy fit

"And why not?" hissed Gaara

"We have school! I have a life Gaara! I have friends!" she shouted officially waking Naruto and Sakura up

"We always have to move! Why can't we just fight for what's ours!" she cried

"Because we aren't!" said Gaara

"What happened to the blood hungry, power hungry and hard leader we had!" shouted Lee joining Tenten in the line of defense

"He's gone and not coming back," hissed Gaara glaring at them hard

"Don't like it," said Tenten stubborn "You've gone soft"

"Just leave it Tenten-san," said Neji "I've heard all about him,"

"You leave in one month, when you get there Temari and Kankurou will set everything up, register a rep with the other gang and I'll follow up in 2 months time," he said simply, he stood then paused

"Sasori of the Sand is the leader of the Gang over there, the second in command is another man called Kazu," said Neji quietly looking down and trying not to look concerned, Gaara started off again when Temari's sharp voice stopped him

"You are not to see her," she said firmly

"And your to stop me?" he criticized

"She will only push you away,"

"Then I will push back," he said stoically

"You have to give her space, she saw someone die today Gaara, someone DIE!" cried Temari

"It is what happens, people are born, they live pathetic lives then die," he said sourly marching off and up the stairs.

He walked down the hallway and passed a few rooms quickly to a black door with 'Hinata' written in pale lavender on it. He slowly opened the door and stopped. It had been the first time he'd seen her room in the dark. Now he noticed the glowing stars shining down on her, casting a dim light across her fair features. He slipped inside the room and towards her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down. Seeing the bandages and plasters across her arms he saw one on her cheek stretching across it to the ridge of her nose. He touched it gingerly and slowly down her face. _So soft and small…._ He smiled when she went forward in her sleep; she slowly stirred and opened her eyes lazily.

"G-gomennasai," she mumbled seeing the usual black trousers.

"No need," he replied "In one month you're moving away from here," he added quietly, she suddenly stiffened

"Where to?"

"Suna, my home," he added "I'll be coming 2 months later. Till then you're to get better and be ready to go," he said smiling

"Tell me what it's like there again," she asked, he looked down and saw her with her eyes closed again, sighing quietly he nodded, more to himself then her.

"It's warm, really warm there, and sandy, lots of sand. The buildings are sand colored since a very long time ago, my father runs it there. At night……….At night you can see every star clearly and brightly, I spend lots of time looking at them by myself. It was amazing to be there, it's about 5 days away though if you go by car." He said sadly looking down, he turned when he noticed Hinata was sleeping again he smiled to himself and leaned back and closed his eyes. Going back into his medative state.

* * *

In the morning Ino got out of bed and stretched, next to her was her best friend she could count on. Shikamaru. Last night had been a bad night again, she had gone skitz about her weight and refused to eat or be seen. But Shikamaru had come to see her, tried to calm her, and even waited until she'd fallen asleep, but obviously fallen asleep himself. She looked back and saw him sprawled across her bed, sighing she grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom.

It was her morning to make breakfast for everyone else in the Shukaku's and today was the day before Hinata was going into the hospital for the operation. Nobody was a hundred percent sure what was going to happen but Tsunade had called it a 'Heart Bypass' which to them sounded bad. It was also the day everyone went to school again which sucked to them. Now only 5 more weeks until Christmas Holidays.

After having a shower she came out in her clothes, a short purple skirt, Chuck Taylor Converse Boots, a grey hoodie over her black top keeping her snuggly warm. She saw Shikamaru still sleeping and walked over and shook him.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" she called quietly, he groaned and rolled over to face her then woke up

"What?" he whined

"Wake up its School," she insisted turning around and walking out leaving him confused as to how he got into her room.

* * *

Around 7 the rest of the house was awake in the house. Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru were asleep in the living room but luckily fed and dressed ready for Kankurou to drive them. Shino was in the garden with Sakura hanging clothes up for drying, Tenten and Lee were eating, Temari was showering and finally Gaara was still in his medative state.

"Who's staying with Hinata today?" asked Temari coming down whilst tying her hair in the four pony tails.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Mr. Leader Man," snapped Tenten bitterly

"Oh Shut up about it Tenten," said Sakura coming from outside "We're moving anyway, there's no point in trying to stop it,"

"Yeh just stop being bitter," said Kankurou, just as he finished there was a honking sound outside,

"Well look at that my rides here," she said standing up and grabbing a pop tart from the pile and grabbing her bag before running outside to her friend. Temari sighed then Lee piped up.

"She has a point, let Gaara choose, she after all, _his girl_" he added laughing slightly

"She isn't mine," hissed Gaara coming in

"Then why are you always protecting her, worrying and never letting her be by herself without you near," said Sakura ticking them off on her finger, Gaara glared and stomped over to his seat and started eating. Sakura giggled to herself and went to wake everyone up. Ino came back down stairs with something wrapped up and sleeping on her back.

"What the hell?" asked Kankurou looking over

"Wake up," encouraged Ino to the lump whilst shaking her shoulder, the blob moved and lifted her head up and came face to face with Hinata who looked dazed.

"Thanks Ino-chan," she muttered looking up at the others. They were all just staring at her. She had a Slubby Beanie hat on covering her messy hair and half a fringe hanging down the front of her face, just to her chin.

"What are you doing out of bed?" asked Temari worried

"She needs breakfast and we're all going off to school so I just thought she'd want something. Besides she was awake when I went in there, just too tired to get up," explained Ino walking out the kitchen to the living room and plonking her on the sofa. Hinata squeaked slightly but curled up wanting to go to sleep again on the sofa. A few minutes later once she had semi floated into the dream world she had emerged from someone came in carrying something that was clinking. She looked up and saw a smudgy figure standing above her.

"Sit up," said the person; she recognized the voice of Shikamaru above her. She sat up and he put the tray in front of her.

"You got me staying behind today," he said trying to smile at her, but she was a sorry site. Hat and messy hair, baggy hoodie, plaster across her cheek, baggy pj bottoms and thick socks on.

"Arigatou," she mumbled picking up the spoon to eat the Cornflakes in the bowl. He moved to go out the room and picked up the pillows remaining.

Hinata remained sitting there slurping the soggy cornflakes when everyone came in to say bye.

"Get better," said Sakura smiling

"Remember tomorrow you're going into hospital!" called Kankurou from the front door

"I'll pick up Hanabi to come over tonight and you can have dinner with her tonight," said Temari coming in holding a duvet and 2 bed pillows "Here have these, I doubt Shikamaru will stay awake for much longer," she laughed and Hinata nodded. There was the sound of the closing front door and the sound of cars moving on the pebbles. Shikamaru came in and sat down and started playing _Shoji _by himself.

"Can I p-play?" she asked quietly putting the food away, he snapped out his daze

"Sure," he replied waving to the free seat. She sat down and stared at the board then started moving her piece across the board.

"Good move," muttered Shikamaru "Have you played this before?" he asked

"H-hai, my u-uncle u-used to p-play," she stuttered. He nodded and went into thinking mode.

* * *

2 hours later and 3 games later Hinata finally had enough. She had lost all three games to Shikamaru which bummed her out. He too had enough of it and had started lightly sketching something on the couch while Hinata bundled onto the sofa with the puffy, feathered duvet and pillows. She flicked the TV on and started watching it. Slowly closing her eyes she faded out of the light and into her dreams.

After a few minutes Shikamaru looked up and noticed she was sleeping.

"Better to rest now because our life is turning into a living hell," he muttered looking at the picture he had absent mindedly drawn. It surprised him sometimes when he did this. It was a picture of a small figure in a fighting position in front of a giant monster, with raccoon features looking fierce and a dark background. He blinked a second then smiled to himself.

"If that's what happened then that's what happened," he mumbled before lying his head down on the floor and going to sleep.

* * *

Around 2:55 in the afternoon Temari pulled her 'stang' around the front of the Konoha Junior High and waited with Sakura in the car. The others had decided to go around the video store and shops for food and a movie to watch for tonight.

"Ah, I remember going here," said Sakura looking at the gates

"Yeh, so do I, Itachi was actually nice to me then," sighed Temari then laughed bitterly remerging something about them.

"Hm, I remember when Sasuke was the object of every girl's affection and yet by the end we thought he was gay because he didn't admit to liking anyone," she laughed

"I you remember when Kiba brought Akamaru in for show and tell in the first year and he ran rouge in the corridors," Sakura said. There was a pause where they were both reminiscing. Suddenly the bell went to show the end of school and they got out the car to wait by the benches. One by one the groups left when they spotted someone they remembered.

"Hey, Konohamaru-kun!" shouted Sakura waving

"Sakura-san and Temari-san!" he called "What's up?"

"Just waiting for someone," replied Temari smiling "How's Asuma-sensei,"

"He's okay, bit embarrassing that he's gonna be my math's teacher,"

"It's gonna be fine, besides you still have 2 terms to wait for it," laughed Sakura

"Come on Konohamaru!" yelled Moegi from behind them

"Coming! I'll see you guys later," he waved as he turned and raved off with the end of his scarf coming behind him.

"Interesting tyke isn't he," pondered Temari to herself, there was another silence in which they searched for Hanabi. Suddenly in the mass of junior highers a small head appeared out of them.

"Hanabi-chan," cheered Sakura smiling and looking at her, she seemed excited and anxious at the same time.

"Hey guys, is Hinata-nee-chan alright?" she asked looking worried

"Hai, she's at home with Shikamaru, resting," said Temari, "Now pass your stuff over here and come on," said Temari taking Hanabi's bag as she raced off towards the 'stang', racing with Sakura who was coming up behind.

* * *

Finally arriving back at the warehouse, Hanabi was getting more and more excited about seeing her sister and being able to stay over at the warehouse. The rest of the cars were pulled up in front of the house with enough space for them to park. Hanabi looked around and smiled to herself, she loved the way everything was so homey and more relaxed then her own home. She got out and knocked on the door. Ino answered it.

"Hey, come in but I'd be quiet, Hinata's still sleeping," she said waving the younger girl inside. She went inside to the living room and stopped in awe. Asleep on the couch was Hinata's pale face sticking out of a puffy dark duvet, leaning on a reading Gaara who looked up and glared at the younger girl. She backed up a bit, scared of the notorious gang leader.

"Gaara, it's time to wake her up," said Shino "She's been asleep all day and probably won't go to sleep tonight,"

"I know that but I'm not going to," he hissed, Hanabi stuck out her lower lip and walked over to her sister. Gaara glared at her fiercely, she ignored him and leaned forward.

"Hinata-nee-chan," she whispered to her sister "Wakey, wakey," Hinata stirred and eventually woke up, to see a pair of white eyes staring at her. She squeaked and grabbed the thing next to her, which was Gaara's arm. There was a moment of silence where he looked down and coughed.

"Hinata, I cannot feel my arm," he muttered, she apologized and let go of him. Coughing she looked away and tried to stand but was knocked down by her sister who ran at her and hugged her.

"Hinata!" she cried

"Hanabi, it's good to see you," she replied hugging her sister back. Letting go she started to lean heavily on Hanabi for rest, she was hoping her sister wouldn't mind or voice the fact she was doing it on purpose.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" she asked quickly

"I'm fine, I'm j-just t-tired," she stuttered looking at everyone, someone reached out and grabbed her wrist and yanked her backwards into the sofa again,

"I said she wasn't to get up," growled Gaara frustrated and tired himself

"Well sor-ry they brought Hanabi around to see and talk to her sister," said Tenten putting her hands on her hips "And I doubt you want to make her upset," she added smirking at him

"Right that's it!" shouted Gaara standing up and going to punch Tenten for annoying him for the third time that day, Kiba and Lee lunged at Gaara and started restraining him tightly. Tenten backed down quickly and shied away.

"P-please s-stop," stuttered Hinata from on the sofa "B-both o-of y-you a-are r-right, I t-tired a-and I w-want t-to see Hanabi," she added looking up; she quickly started re-arranging her beanie to sit as it had in the morning.

"Well yeh! Moving one! We got movies!" cheered Ino smiling and holding up a set of movies "And Hanabi and Neji can stay the WHOLE night," she added smirking at them

"Yeh!" shouted/cheered Naruto to everyone, they looked at him and started laughing, they settled down across the living room with herself, Gaara and Hanabi sitting on one, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto on the other with a duvet covering them, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Kankurou lying on the floor, Tenten and Neji took the spare sofa seats and Temari took the bean bag. Inserting the DVD into the player and flicked play.

Hinata huddled under the duvet more and more as the eerie music increased. She felt like she was having a heart attack from the creepiness of the movie. Closing her eyes as the woman on screen screamed and cried out as something came and killed her. She just buried her head further into her duvet and Hanabi's head moved slightly as she slept, having fallen asleep halfway through the second film of the evening.

Gaara looked over at Hinata as she sat shaking in her seat. His arms were crossed with the duvet across him as it was placed by Sakura. He sighed and moved and arm around her back. As his arm made contact with her back she jumped out of her skin, literally. He smirked and her head snapped to look at him. He smiled genuinely as she relaxed and he pulled her closer to him.

"Are you that scared?" he asked

"H-h-h-ai," she stuttered severely then whipped her head back to the TV as another woman screamed,

"Come on, stand up," he muttered standing and pulling her up to her feet. She stumbled slightly but he guided her out the room into the dimly lit hall way. Shuffling slowly down the hall with Gaara and his heavy boots clunking down the hall with the jungle of his gun as it rattled in its holster. She sighed and stopped by a side table on one of the floors to rest but Gaara carried on. She started off again until she was at her room where she tried to enter but sand swirled out of nowhere and went around her ankles. Shaking still and moved her closer to Gaara who was standing tight lipped and glaring.

"You're staying in my room," he growled, she nodded and he grabbed her wrist tightly and moved her with him towards his room.

Opening the door and going he let her wrist go as she stumbled inside and collapsed on the sofa tired from the dragging and slightly worried about Gaara. His brow was creased and he looked like he was fighting with himself. She looked down with her eyes drooping as the time went by. Gaara started reaching for something then started to unstrap his bullet vest and gun holster. Hinata watched through half lidded eyes as he then proceeded to take his shirt off. This time she shut her eyes but immediately regretted it as her body gave out and she fell off the sofa. Gaara jumped slightly and turned around and saw Hinata in a crumpled heap on the floor. He walked over and lifted her up onto her back; she was still awake but too tired to move on the bed.

"Gomen," she muttered closing her eyes, he chuckled slightly to himself but turned again to go to the bathroom.

"G-good n-night," she stuttered

"Nn" she smiled to herself and pulled the duvet up over her nose and just stared at Gaara as he strode out the bathroom and looking pretty smug with himself. "Go to sleep, your in hospital tomorrow and we don't want you to collapse," he muttered, Hinata nodded her head sharply and closed her eyes only to fall in nightmares and troubled dreams.

* * *

**_Finally I was actually bothered to post this...I have seen the amounts of ppl reading this and the REVIEWS don't match up, it's like ppl aren't liking it. Anyway here's chapter 16 and 17 and COMING SOON is chapter 18_**


	17. Think About The Heroes Saving Lives

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT...**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Stop pacing! It's not going to make her come out any faster," growled Kankurou staring at Temari who was pacing the waiting room. Only he, Gaara, Temari, Hanabi, Neji and Hiashi had come. Gaara had forced the rest to stay at home or go to school while they waited for Hinata's surgery to finish. Sakura had been brought in by Tsunade to help with the after surgery time where she was going to be helping Shizune with preparing Hinata's bed and so on.

"I know god damn it Kankurou but I can't stop until she's out!" hissed Temari who suddenly looked haggard from the stress.

"Your really close to Hinata aren't you?" asked Hanabi who was sitting cuddled up to Neji who was trying to comfort his cousin. Hanabi's eyes were still puffy from when she had cried about Hinata going in.

"She means a lot more to us then you know," said Kankurou

"She has that effect on some people," said Neji looking up from his sleeping position, it was getting late and Hiashi had gone home leaving Hanabi and Neji to stay and wait. When Hinata woke up they were to call him to tell him this.

"Hinata has the inability to hate people, to dislike anything, it's something that makes people like her," said Temari looking towards her red haired brother who hadn't said anything through the hours of waiting. He seemed to be sleeping or meditating, which one it was she didn't know all she knew was that he hadn't moved since. The group fell into a deathly silence again as a faint siren could be heard and the moving of footsteps was heard. The doors came crashing open and 3 nurses came rushing out.

"Moto! Moto! We need more!" shouted one particular nurse coming out with a red oozing liquid coming down her paper apron. Neji quickly covered Hanabi's eyes while everyone stared in worry about this sudden outburst. Quickly a tall man with dark hair came racing passed with 3 bags of blood and as quickly as it started the doors slammed shut leaving them to contemplate what was happening to her.

* * *

Around 4 hours later the doors opened slowly and a figure lying down surrounded by nurses on every side blocking the group from view came out of the room. Tsunade came out with Sakura and Shizune looking more haggard then Temari if that was even possible. 

"What happened!" burst Temari pouncing on Tsunade who looked up

"We almost lost her," she replied softly looking up "She's in an unstable condition right now, its come and go right now," she explained sitting down "If she wakes up in the next 24 hours we'll take it as a good sign but if not she'll be taken in for another surgery as a follow up. Right now I have to make a call to thank Hyuuga Hiashi," she said standing up and walking away

"Why's she thanking him?" asked Kankurou in confusion

"Hiashi, as much as he is a dislikeable character, for the last 2 days he's been coming in and donating blood for this operation," said Shizune smiling slightly

"Nani?!" cried Temari

"Yes Temari it was his blood we used to give to her," said Sakura looking up sadly "Anyway she's out and in ICU, although I don't think we should but 2 people may see her at a time." She added smiling, they nodded and followed the two women through the hospital to the ICU to find a closed door with Hyuuga Hinata scribbled across a piece of paper and slipped into a holder.

"We'll go first," said Neji taking Hanabi's hand and taking her through the door. Temari, Kankurou and Gaara sat outside waiting.

"We'll go in next," said Temari pointing to Kankurou, Gaara nodded and closed his eyes waiting.

10 minutes later the door opened and Neji came out with Hanabi on his back who seemed to have cried herself to sleep inside. Temari and Kankurou stood and went next into the barren room. Gaara waited in the silence as he battled with the raging feelings inside about this issue.

"Gaara you can go now," mumbled Kankurou who was leading a wailing Temari out the room. He gulped inwardly and stepped inside to see what they were crying about. He stopped short when he saw what it was all about.

Inside the dimly lit room was a small lamp on the table next to her. The dull sounds of the life support machines. A tube was coming out her mouth which ran parallel to the one in her nose what was taped to her cheek. Her eyes were closed and hair splayed across the pillow in a disheveled fashion. The light hospital gown had a light stain in the center of the chest where the bandages weren't quite staying. Down her arms were tubes coming out of her arms with white bandages covering the tubes, he guessed in case she tried to pull them out. Coming out her sleeves he noticed the red and white wires coming from inside her gown.

He shook his head,

This couldn't have been the Hinata everyone knew; she wasn't this pale and tired looking. He willed his legs to step forward towards her body and to look down. He gently took her hand in his and rubbed the top of it softly.

"If only there was something I could do to help you," he mumbled "Nothing I can do ever succeeds, even keeping you safe I failed," he added looking down "Just…….wake up, please," he sat down in the chair next to her to meditate and wait for her to wake up. He wanted to be the first one she sees when she woke up, just to know that she was alright.

* * *

"Gaara? Gaara?" a faint voice called him out of the dark room of meditation; he blinked to the bright light and looked around. The voice had disappeared so he closed his eyes. 

"Is that you?" it asked again, he blinked again and looked over. The tube had been removed from her mouth only to leave the tube from her nose still connected. Her eyes were opened but threatening to close again.

"Hinata!" he said looking at her then his face lighting up into a smile. She tried to smile back but closed her eyes.

"It h-hurts," she cried moving her hand to her chest lightly touching it, he nodded his head and stood up

"I'll be back," he replied gruffly and strode out the room only to come back followed by Tsunade with an injection.

"Ah, Hinata you're awake," she said smiling "Gaara said it hurts you right now?" she asked Hinata nodded slowly from her bed

"Right well I'm just going to inject this into the IV for you," she added moving to inject the morphine. After it was done she moved to the end of the bed.

"Your friends are here to see you, but I suppose if your awake then you might be allowed to have all of them come in," she said smirking "Though I think Gaara wants to spend time with you," she added stealing a glance at Gaara as he death stared her to the max, Hinata nodded and opened her eyes again to look around. Tsunade had slipped out the room leaving the two teens alone.

"Your going to be staying in hospital until you leave for Suna," he said turning to sit down "Even after your staying in care in Suna," Hinata opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her "It's already been organized by me," he said roughly, she nodded dumbly then smiled

"A-arigatou," she said softly then looked down, it seemed that the wires next to her were attached to places across her chest with the monitor beeping beside her. There was an awkward silence between the two but for Gaara he found it comforting enough to know she was awake.

Hinata look around the room at the surroundings. A few cards sat on the end table along with a few books and sheets of paper. Then it was relatively plain looking the rest of the way. She looked down at her hands and started to fiddle with them getting nervous in the silence Gaara smirked and sat down next to the bed again, a twinge of nervousness about what to say.

"D-do y-you know h-how l-long a-after I'll be s-staying in S-Suna hospital f-for?" she asked quietly looking up again

"They do not know your going to be looked at by the Head Medic there," he said "But I will be there 3 days after Christmas for good," she nodded her head in agreement then looked up.

"May I be allowed to visit school to say goodbye?" she asked politely hoping a bit of mannerism might help her, he stared hard at her and she shook under the gaze slightly.

Yes," he said after a while of thinking then stood and strode to the door and out. She sighed and lay back closing her eyes.

_The silence only reflects the pain inside….._

"Hina-Chan!!!!!!" yelled a blonde haired boy running inside followed by the rest of the Shukaku's all smiling

"Shut up idiot!" cried Ino hitting him on the head

"It-t-tai……" he moaned rubbing his forehead, Hinata giggled at the display of affection from the two

"How are you feeling?" asked Kiba coming over and sitting down next to her with his hoodie pulled up over his head

"A-alright, j-just t-tired," she said quietly, he nodded and smiled

"We got a new person in our class, she's really cool!" he cheered looking at her

"I don't think so," intercepted Sakura "A slut, that's what she is,"

"Eh? Don't say that about Suki-san!" growled Kiba

"Keh, what you gonna do about it!" she replied sharply now standing up then smirked when she saw he wasn't going to retort. Instead he whipped his hand to his mouth and bit it to stop himself. A small droplet of blood dripped down his hand and he stopped after a few minutes. Hinata watched in horror as Sakura smirked again.

"W-who i-is she?" she stuttered

"About Gaara's height, long black hair and wears worse clothes then us," replied Temari "Don't like her either,"

"She's not bad," whined Kankurou "I don't see why she can't come over!"

"Because if she does we'll have to deal with the Sharigan like Hinata," added in Gaara who was glaring, hearing this Hinata looked down to her lap.

_no crying….no cryING….no CRYING….**NO CRYING!!!!**_

Holding her breath in she closed her eyes and pretended she wasn't there and tried to move her thoughts as she heard people around her. Putting a hand to her chest she felt the stitches through the bandage and gown, a medium sized path and smooth stitching was in place. A loud whine was heard which snapped her out of her daydream.

"What was that for?" whined Naruto again "Gaara said it not me,"

"Just shut up," hissed Tenten

"P-please j-just g-go," she whispered, only Kiba and Sakura caught it and they turned

"Why?" asked Sakura

"I…..J-just g-go,"

"I-"

"P-please," she said finally before closing her eyes and zoning out on everyone and shutting down.

Sakura was silent on the way outside, deep in her own thoughts about the last few months.

"Sakura-chan what's the matter?" asked Temari

"Oh? Just thinking," she replied

"'Bout what?"

"Hinata, she seemed very upset about what Gaara said,"

"I know but she needs time, so do the rest of us," said Temari finally "But I think Gaara just needs to think about the situation, it's not the best plan he's had but it's been talked over with Shikamaru and he's concluded it'll not be a sensible one but the best we got," she finished pulling the car up completely in front of the house. They stepped out of the car and continued into the house.

* * *

Within three weeks Hinata was moving around, slowly at first but it was a start. She had been dismissed from hospital of what Tsunade joked about being 'parole' from the hospital. Very night she would check in with Tsunade to see how she was or Tsunade would come to see her at the warehouse. Then having asked if she was allowed to come to school to see her friends and pick up work for herself Tsunade had said yes to it but only after an hour of persuasion. Gaara though was a different story…. 

"Come on lets go!" cheered Lee jumping and punching the air

"H-hai," stuttered Hinata carefully getting inside the back seat with the help of Shizune quickly. Once inside the ride went pretty quickly to get home in the usual format of ways with Lee's car in the middle and the surrounding cars in front and back was also Shukaku's. They _always_ traveled as a pack.

"We're here!" cheered Lee again loudly allowing her to un-strap herself. With the help of a crutch and Sakura she got to the front door. Temari unlocked it and opened the door. To her surprise and disappointment the walls were stripped of its pictures and the hall of furniture. Completely bare. In the joy of being dismissed she'd forgotten the fact they were leaving in a week's time. She sighed to herself and shrugged off Sakura and made her way to her room by herself. A personal struggle to herself, not allowing her to be weak and not allowing herself to give up because of the pain.

She made it to her room which was still left un touched to the havoc outside. She stumbled inside and slammed the door on the mumbles, mutters and whisperings of her friends downstairs. Clicking the CD player on, she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. Sighing she felt her chest again to feel the smooth stitching fading on her chest. Sitting back up, she stood stumbled to the door and outside. Across to Naruto's room and knocked lightly. Naruto came bumbling out the door and almost into her.

"Hina-chan!" he cried excitedly

"G-gomen N-naruto-k-kun, c-could I –please b-borrow s-some b-black s-spray p-paint?" she asked

"Eh? Nande?" he asked quickly then saw her looking down and sighed and disappeared to get the paint for her. Returning with three canisters he handed them over and shouted a goodbye and are you alright to her as she stumbled back to her room. She kept pushing herself to her room and inside. Once inside she slammed the door just as a song came blasting up on the speakers. She listened to it as she started panting and crouching.

_

* * *

'Think about the love inside the strength of heart, _

_Think about the heroes saving lives in the dark_

_Climbing higher through the fire_

_Time was running out_

_Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive_

_But you still came back for me_

_You were strong and you believed….'_

* * *

She stood again and picked up a black paint canister and stood in front of the bare lavender wall in front of her and started spraying the paint onto the wall. Drawing and moving in time of the music she moved the paint around in shapes and lines. 

She started shouting to the music around her, taking her anger, sadness and pain out in the song and with the paint. It half covered her and half covered the wall.

_

* * *

'Think about love inside the strength of heart _

_Think about the heroes saving lives in the dark_

_Think about the chance I never had to say_

_Thank you for giving up your life that day…..'_

* * *

She screamed finally and threw the canister with all her might at the wall and screamed. 

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" she screamed over and over into the drowning music. Slumping down on the floor, she looked down at her hands and saw the edges of it black then up at the wall. Outlines of hand prints decorated the wall along with scribbles of sentences and shapes.

Curling her feet up beneath her she leaned forward and cried quietly to herself. The music echoed across the walls of the paint splattered walls of her room as she sat and cried.

* * *

It had been 10 minutes since Naruto had come downstairs crying about Hinata going insane after hearing the music and screaming coming from her room. She'd locked it from the inside and with only Gaara having the keys it made it impossible to get inside. Temari had tried to take control of the situation with her trying to pry the keys out of Gaara's hand unhappily. They were gathered inside the living room and were sitting in silence. The faint echo of the music pounding itself from Hinata's room and resounding throughout the house. 

"What are we going to do? She's losing it!" cried Tenten

"She just can't handle the stress," replied Shino "It is difficult to live here,"

"No it isn't," said Chouji

"Yes it is Chouji, we've done it basically half our life and she's done it what? 4 months," said Shikamaru

"Okay, okay, it is hard," said Chouji. The music up stairs suddenly stopped and there was silence inside the house. Everyone looked at each other fearing what was happening. A thump, thump, thump could be heard as someone or something was moving on the stairs. Then down the stairs and past the living room door frame.

The figure of Hinata could be seen wearing something making Tenten proud. She wore dark grey material shorts with black tights and ugg boots with a black polo neck covering her arms and her chest with a Slubby beanie on. Gaara automatically stood and started striding up behind her. She was out the door not listening to anyone or their protests and was hit by a gust of wind that didn't stop her but instead pushed her forward. As she walked onto the drive leading away Gaara's hand reached out and clasped her wrist officially stopping her. Hinata's right hand clenched up and unclenched.

"Let me go," she whispered "Leave me alone,"

"No," he snapped

"I don't care, let me walk away," she replied turning quickly, for the first time they got a look at her since she had walked out. Her bangs were covering her eyes but the clear sign of tears could be made out on her face.

"No,"

_Silence says a thousand things……_

"Why w-won't y-you l-let me g-go," she whispered "I w-want t-to g-go h-home,"

"You don't have a home anymore," growled Gaara roughly shaking her arm

"S-says y-you,"

"Yes says me!" roared Gaara turning to her and getting furious, his eyes glared hard at her but she just turned and struggled. He was taken aback by the act of defiance and loosened his grip on her. She took the chance and pulled away and kicked Gaara forcefully in the gut knocking him backwards. He doubled over slightly and gasped.

"I h-hate it h-here! I h-hate e-everything t-that y-you've d-done t-to me!" she cried and turned stumbling off towards the gate at the end of the drive. A roaring sound was heard and a whip of sand came out from around the corner and wrapped itself down her leg. She cried out and fell forwards. Reaching down into her pocket she fished something out of her pocket and held onto the metal tightly. The sand dragged her forcefully back around the corner to see Gaara standing over her and a feral look in his eyes. She stumbled upright and moved the metal in front of her.

A gasp was heard from the rest of the gang as she held up the gun to face Gaara.

"You can't fire it, you'd never live it down!" cackled Gaara in a deep voice she didn't recognize "It's only for show Hinata-_chan_," he cackled again to her, she stepped back as he stepped forward. He backed her up into the side of the car and carried on forward. Soon he was close he felt the gun poke into his chest and start to hurt. He ignored it as she looked petrified at him, his eyes showing the anger inside him. He was taller then her already and the sheer size of him and hair of blood like a bloody halo made him intimidating but the eyes…….the eyes topped it off. Anger filled eyes that stared into her own white eyes. He came forward and moved the gun away from his chest which dropped from her hand and clattered on the ground. His body was now right up against hers. She was too caught up staring at him to see this but when she felt a crippling pain in her arms she snapped out of it and started struggling against him.

"You left your guard down, I'm too close to stop," he growled into her ear, she cried out and kicked her legs out to him which never worked. In the struggle he had somehow knocked her chest which caused a scream from her. A pain filled scream echoed across the grounds of the house Gaara to stop his advance. He froze and saw the tears streaming from her eyes now mixed with the mascara. He moved back and she fell forwards.

Inside of her she screamed and screamed. The pain was more then crippling it was deathly, she couldn't find a voice to cry out only let the tears stream down her face to the one person she was desperate not so see her weak. Feeling the support leave her she fell to the ground but arms around her waist stopped her from doing so. As everything came back to her the sounds and cries started. Screams and cries of pain echoed across the grounds. Gaara quickly kneeled down and scooped her up in his arms and moved away. Running quickly and past the other gang members he moved towards her room.

He stopped for a few moments to take in what she had done to the room and nodded to the bed. Lying her down on the bed he lay her down made sure she was lying down, he stood and locked the door again and went to sit down next to her. Banging on the door was heard from outside

"Gaara! If you don't open this door right now! I'm calling Tsunade!" shouted Temari, he ignored it and turned back to Hinata. Gingerly, he lifted the edges of her shirt up to the bandages. Stopping dumbstruck as he stared at her chest. He wanted to reach out and touch her but then when a particularly loud cry erupted from her he snapped out of his daydreams and looked down at the bandages. A small patch of blood was evident on her chest. He grabbed some bandages from her side board from the last time she'd had to wrap a cut and started wrapping it around the older bandage. Slipping the shirt back down, he stood and unlocked the door then went back to Hinata on the bed. Crawling in beside her he pulled her closer to him and hugged her and touched her hair as she cried and whimpered.

__

I failed again! AGAIN!!!

_**I HAVE TO STOP IT!!…….**_

_I HAVE TO TELL YOU_

……_..soon…_

He looked up and at the one sentence on the wall.

"When in light you see the darkness but when in darkness you see the light," he repeated from the wall then looked down at the fragile girl he was holding and cringed slightly. The cries and whimpers faded into the dark as it got later and later. He heard thumping at the end of the corridor. Tsunade was coming. The door to Hinata's room swung open and a hellish looking Tsunade thumped inside and glared a thousand daggers at Gaara. He simply looked at her as if in a daze and moved to look at the girl sleeping. Coming around the end of the bed in silence she looked at the two and glared again at Gaara.

"Tell me Gaara-_chan_, what did you do?" she asked sweetly

_Silence_

"If you tell me I might not thrash you to a million pieces," she added again

_Silence_

She strode over and gripped Gaara tightly around the collar and lifted him up off the bed, making Hinata slump off him. He looked at Tsunade and gripped her wrist tightly trying to restrain the woman.

"I did nothing," he hissed then turned to catch a glimpse of Temari and Kankurou standing at the door "Go ask them what _she_ did,"

"I don't care what she did, I want to know what happened," she snapped furiously at him

"She knocked again my arm and hit her chest," he answered lazily "That's all," The silence that filled the room crept Temari out but even the silence spoke a thousand words.

"You are to stay away from Hinata until you return to Suna, do you understand me," she hissed pulling Gaara closer to her face "If I find out she's been near you, you won't have to worry about her safety because she'll move in with me," she seethed Gaara grunted and Tsunade threw him out the door and into the hallway successful to get him to emit a groan. She turned and slammed the door and woke Hinata up. She moved and groaned; Tsunade looked over and bent down.

"Stay still I have to fix this," she muttered to the younger girl "Stupid, stupid boy," she muttered again.

"I-it w-wasn't h-his f-fault," she stuttered as Tsunade lifted her shirt to inspect the amateur bandaging of Gaara's work.

"Sure," she rambled "You are not to go near him, do you understand not until after he goes to Suna, not even talking. Understood?" she said sternly standing up, looking down she saw Hinata bowing her head low and small droplets of water pattering on her duvet.

"H-hai," said Hinata too quietly to be a whisper

"Also if you are coming to school tomorrow to visit, come to my office and check in with Shizune before you go off," she added before turning and walking out.

"I hate you, I hate you so much," whispered Hinata before lying down and sobbing into her duvet.

* * *

**_Understandable if u didn't like this chapter...Hinata was a bit OC in it but I think it was good for the plot of the story line...Also who is the character SUKI...she is an OC and not a favourable one..._**

CHAPTER 18 WARNING: Contains Ino beating...quite harsh as well and bad language...

Song Believe by Yellow Card


	18. Suki Beating Music Attack

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT...**

* * *

Chapter 18

_'She's not bleeding on the bathroom floor just for attention…..'_

It was around 7 when she woke up in the morning and school started at 9. Sighing she pushed off of her bed and stumbled slightly with a head rush. Sighing she turned the music on and looked around at the mess she had done to her walls but failed to be angry at it after she read a sentence out loud.

"It's not until you lose everything that your free to do anything," she read loudly then shook her head "Better hurry up," She moved slowly and lethargically towards her cupboard. Pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, a lavender top and grey hoodie along with her Uggs and Slubby beanie she changed quickly as possible for someone semi-impaired and stood and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm still very surprised I can actually walk, this is progress, I wonder if it's the green glowy thing they used," she said to herself, turning and grabbing her bag she slumped out the room switching her music off. Dragging the bag behind her and sluggishly moving down the hall she got to the stairs.

Staring down she realized how much trouble it was gonna be, last night she had practically crawled up and down them. That was the thump, thump, thump, from last night. Taking a deep breath she took and step and struggled.

"Need a little help?" asked someone behind her, she whirled round and saw Chouji smiling at her, she nodded nervously and he stood next to her and held her arm securely but not enough to hurt. Taking it step by step they got down but Hinata was exhausted after it and had to catch her breath. Standing again and thanking Chouji she slumped into the kitchen. Ino was up along with Lee, Kankurou and Shikamaru who was still asleep at the table.

"Hinata what are you doing?" she asked turning around

"I-I'm c-coming t-to s-school t-today," she stuttered quietly and looking down

"Okay," said Ino brightly "Here have some eggs and rice," she said pulling the frying pan away from the stove. Sitting down next to Shikamaru who's usual pineapple hair was bending downwards in a sad manner and Hinata gently poked it to make him move. He woke up with a snort and looked up and scratched his head. Everyone laughed at the drool coming down his face; he wiped it off with a glare making Hinata shut up straight away. She looked down and started to eat her rice and egg with the uneasy feeling of being watched.

"Shizune-san!"

Silence

"Shizune-san wake up!"

After five minutes of the same thing happening Sakura blasted the door down, now pissed off, inside Shizune was listening to an Ipod and humming to it. Sakura walked in followed by Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"Shizune-san!" she shouted tugging the Ipod ear phones from her ears "Hinata-chan's here,"

"Oh, arigatou, I just needed to see her before she went off to lessons, have a good day!" she replied looking at the 4 girls. They nodded and left Shizune to finish her dancing and singing.

"Well that was eventful," laughed Tenten and grabbing her hoodie from around her waist "What lesson you guys got?"

"Science," replied Sakura and Ino together both rolling their eyes

"A-ano, m-math's," stuttered Hinata

"Well I got target practice, so see ya guys at lunch!" called Tenten as she started off down the hall

"Will you be alright going to math's?" asked Ino looking worried, Hinata nodded and turned to start walking away when she spoke again "If anything comes up with Gaara just call us, okay?" she said smiling,

"H-hai," she stuttered and started off again, her face started to go red when she listened to whispers across the hall,

* * *

'Is she new?'

'Competition Yuri, too pretty'

'A Shukaku? Really?'

'Sharingan's will want her, I feel bad now'

* * *

She tried to ignore them and carried on through the hall until she ran into someone.

"Eh? Hina-chan?" the person cried bending down to help her as she gasped for air; she looked up and saw Kiba bending down next to her. There was another pair of feet there with him and she looked up. A girl looking contempt was staring down with her. Helping her stand Kiba straightened out her beanie with a smile then there was a cough.

"Oh Hina-chan this is Suki-san," he said smiling

"So you're the known Hyuuga in the Shukaku's," she said in a voice implying 'I hate you'

"H-hai," she stuttered her face still red. Looking at the girl she saw the black hair and black eyes as were described to her. As for the clothes they were worse then the Shukaku's. A 'barely there' skirt which was white and showed darker underwear underneath with a sleeveless blue shirt on showing off most of her stomach and blue flip flops. She sneered at Hinata behind Kiba and Hinata just looked down.

"Is everything alright?" asked Kiba

"H-hai, n-nice t-to meet y-you Sucky-chan," she said bravely pushing past Kiba and the other girl roughly

"Oi, it's Suki and don't you forget it Rat," she hissed, Hinata gulped and walked off. She hated the new girl already but something was making her feel like the new girl.

Suki watched the Hyuuga stumble down the corridor. She didn't seem too great to her, just another wannabe like everyone else she met.

_Was she the one the 'Great Gaara' of the Shukaku's liked or more loved? Surely not, she's too shy and easy to smash. Oh well all the more easy for me to break…_

Grabbing Kiba's arm he started rambling on again about their gang. She'd give the Hyuuga girl some credit she did know how to dress and how to look nice but she had NO confidence, therefore leading to herself, Suki, hating the girl. Beside she was already going to die having to hang around with the dog boy, she only wanted to get to the middle of the gang. Gaara.

* * *

"Suki-san this, and Suki-san that!" whined Ino "That's all I hear from Chouji and Shikamaru, just because she can calculate things faster then me and can eat more then me without gaining a pound!" she said thumping around the gym while holding her bento box which she managed to pack this morning.

"I completely agree, Naruto won't shut up!" cried Sakura before shoving a mouthful of her sandwich in her mouth

"I-I o-only m-met h-her t-today," stuttered Hinata who was sitting on a gym mat in the center of the gym while the others were sitting on the stands. Doing simple stretches she managed to get a few unexercised muscles to relax a bit.

"How did you find her?" asked Ino

"I d-don't l-like h-er," she stuttered again before finally stretching down into the splits, a few cracks were heard from her knees and ankles as they moved.

"Ew! Hinata! At least let me finish my chicken wing!" cried Temari before erupting into a laughing fit as Hinata sat in that position for the next 10 minutes while eating her food.

"G-gomen," she said quietly,

"It's not that bad!" called Tenten coming and doing a walking handstand for a bit and walking around Hinata, coming down she thumped her bum onto the ground with a bright red face.

"Anyway I heard what Tsunade-san told you and Gaara last night," said Temari softly "Any news on it?"

"Ooooo what did Tsunade say?" asked Sakura

"M-me and G-Gaara a-aren't to t-talk or s-see each o-other," she whispered looking down sadly and bowing her head

"Aw don't worry about it, I think it's to give Mr. Hothead a chance to think about the situation we're in." explained Tenten simply and shrugged, Hinata nodded and smiled weakly. She knew they were right but it just stabbed at her chest every time she thought about it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A meeting for the fashion impaired," laughed a sickly sweet voice, they snapped their heads to the entrance to the gym. Standing there was Tayuya backed up by the bitchy girls of the Sharingan's and beside her was Suki who was smirking at them.

"What do you want?" hissed Temari standing up

"Aw that hurt Temari," laughed or more cackled Tayuya "We came to see how our number one loser was feeling?" she said turning to look at Hinata who was still sitting in the splits. She pulled her back leg around and to the front, then successfully flipping up. She moved behind Temari who had strode over in her direction.

"Just piss off," she yelled

"Language Temari, language," she smirked

"What do you want?" shouted Ino

"Nothing much, and how's Shikamaru for you?" taunted Suki "A good shag?" she added sneering at Ino, she clenched her fists and unclenched them

"Shut up,"

"He did mention the fat pig that clung to him," she carried on

"Shut up!" she said louder

"Also the fact you sounded like a banshee who needed to die,"

"Shut up!" screamed Ino as she ran forward towards Suki and punched her in the face. Furious, Suki attacked back and started kicking and punching her.

"Ino! Ino! Stop!" shouted Temari running over "Sakura get Gai-sensei!" Nodding Sakura ran off while the Sharingan girls held Ino so Suki could punch her in the face more and more

"There! Now no one will want you!" she shrieked and kicked Ino once again in the leg making them buckle, after the first punch from her she'd stopped.

"Oi! Enough!" shouted a masculine voice behind

"Scatter!" shouted Tayuya and they turned tail and ran away leaving Ino half dead on the floor. A small puddle of blood surrounding her head. Hinata was the first over to her and down on her knees checking if she was alright.

"What has happened?" shouted Gai looking at the younger girl who was whimpering on the floor "Go get Asuma!" he shouted at Tenten who was the sprinter of the group and then to Temari "Get Shizune," he added angrily, nodding they sprinted off. Sakura was down on her knees and ripping her hoodie to make a makeshift bandage for her head.

* * *

"MOVE THE FUCK AWAY!!!" shouted Tenten as she ran down the corridor past all the lunching students. Doing jumps over half the obstacles in the way including the students and railings. Some shouted in protest others just watched. She slid to a stop in front of the staff room door. Banging on the door fiercely to the room.

"Alright! Alright I heard you!" called someone, opening the door Genma stood there and not looking happy "Can I help you?" he asked

"Ino was attacked I need Asuma-sensei!" she said panting deeply, looking up she saw the look of shock on Genma's face

"Yes, right away," he said seriously "Asuma! Emergency in the gym!" he shouted across it, there was running footsteps and the large bulk of a man called Sarutobi Asuma, the math's teacher

"What is it Tenten?" he asked quickly, worried about an old student of his

"Ino! She was attacked by some other girls Gai needs help and sent me to get you," she said recovering from her run still,

"Show me where," he said seriously, she nodded and turned and started running again, this time the students were moving out the way and whispering seriously now as Tenten ran by followed by the hulking Asuma. They arrived there soon and saw Ino still on the floor but surrounded by the rest of the Shukaku's and Gai who was on the phone, presumably talking to Tsunade as her voice was echoing out the phone in the gym. Rushing over and bustling the group aside Asuma bent down over Ino and gasped inwardly. Her face although not swollen up yet the light discoloration was enough to know she had been attacked. She opened her eyes slightly and saw the man above her.

"A-Asuma-sensei," she cried "It hurts so much,"

"I know, I know Ino but just stay awake till Shizune gets here, we'll get Inoichi here okay?" he said comfortingly and he tried to smile to the younger girl. Since arriving at Konoha Academy when they were little they had been put into groups for assignments and her's was Shikamaru, Chouji and herself, Asuma was their teacher. This is how a particular 'bond' had occurred between 3 students and a teacher to most of the students. Those who didn't weren't there in the Academy didn't have a tutor teacher as per say. The same had been Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai. The doors came crashing open and in came Shizune followed by Temari who was panting.

"What happened?" she asked quickly bending down next to Ino and Asuma

"The other girls came and were shouting at us saying mean things about her, she ran at them to punch Tayuya but they grabbed her and Suki started beating her up, then the others started!" explained Sakura quickly who was trying to remain calm. Shizune looked up quickly and caught the attention of Temari.

"Temari go get the rest of your friends, we'll see you ALL in the medical center." She said firmly, Temari nodded and started off she then turned to Asuma,

"Please lift her gently and follow me, I didn't bring any medical things with me," she said standing, a high pitched squeak came from Ino as her bruised body was lifted up and held gently.

"Calm down Ino," said Sakura coming up beside, Gai waved them off to the medical room as lunch ended and Hinata started off behind the group.

* * *

"Ino!" someone shouted coming through the doors, it was Shikamaru, closely followed by Chouji, he ran over to the bed where she was sleeping but Shizune stopped him

"Please stand back Nara-kun," she said sternly looking at the younger boy in the eyes

"Wha-what!" he shouted again, there was a soft whine from the bed behind Shizune and Ino blinked her eyes open. She yawned and looked over with a little trouble. She tried to smile but it looked awkward to him.

"Look she's awake!" he insisted, she turned and Shikamaru stormed over to where she was lying.

* * *

Behind a curtain the Shukaku's watched the situation and were watching. They had been wanting for ages to see if Shikamaru cared this much about her or not. It became evident he did. They watched as he knelt and hugged her tightly, she looked in pain at first but after a light whimper he released her slightly but still sat there. Tenten let out a quiet giggle at this which caught his attention. He stood and walked over then flung the curtain away. He frowned then laughed slightly. It was a sight to behold. All bunched onto a bed and looking about to fall off. Just to curse it Tenten lost her footing and came tumbling out and from there everyone else did as well.

"Alright, you had your fun, its class now!" clapped Shizune "You can come pick Ino up after school," she added, they nodded and stood up and started out the office. Hinata stumbled into the corridor and down it.

"What'cha got now?" asked Sakura

"History, then science, then art," she said quietly, Sakura nodded

"I'll see you in science, lets hopefully not blow up our experiment again," she said crossing her fingers and smiling, Hinata nodded and walked off.

* * *

Shuffling out the doors later that afternoon with Shikamaru carrying Ino in tow, the Shukaku's walked out of the school grounds. Looking around to see if there was any Sharingan's again, they saw none. They all turned right to go to the car park but Hinata's veered off to the left, they didn't seem to realize she had gone off. She carried on down the road and turned a few corners. Coming out near a place all too familiar to her. Yakumo Park. Freezing a little she walked on into the park and over to a tree. She was here to visit Sai's grave, a spot under the tree he had died by. A small tombstone was sticking out the ground and a small sapling was planted next to it. Kneeling down she sat in silence.

"So this is where you came to?" said a voice, she turned her head and saw Neji standing behind her also looking at Sai's grave. "Tenten gave me a call to say they'd lost you" Hinata nodded and looked back

"I h-had t-to c-come," she stuttered quietly

"I know but sometimes you have to let things go," he replied

No reply

"Only then will everything be okay,"

"H-he s-saved m-me t-twice, t-this i-is t-the least I c-could d-do n-now," she said a single tear coming down her cheek and to hit her lap, almost echoing the feeling she had inside.

_"Guilt is a feeling we use to replace over whelming sadness,"_ he said standing up again from next to her, "You need to get back to the warehouse, its getting dark and late," he said helping her up "and I didn't bring my gun with me," he added a little uncomfortable with his cousin know he carried a gun with him. He started off and she followed like always. Watching from behind and being the 'sheep', this annoyed her greatly but the obedient half of her always put down the smaller, much smaller, rebelling half. As they walked on she forcing her to go back to the warehouse.

* * *

The warehouse was silent as they went inside. It had gotten late and most had probably left to go clubbing or just gone to bed. They'd stopped for dinner at the Hyuuga Mansion after much persuasion that Hiashi wasn't going to be there. He was out at a clan meeting about an hour away and was gonna be late coming home. She'd agreed after and enjoyed a dinner with her cousin and sister.

Neji waved her off inside the house whilst he turned and went to his car which Tenten had brought back for him. Inside the house she crept along the corridors trying to be quiet. She had an uneasy feeling of being watched by someone or something again as she had that morning. Going into the living room she sat down and looked at the clock. It was around 10 and she sat down and started on homework given that day. She found Shikamaru already asleep on the couch in there with Ino lying next to him. She was cuddled next to her and his arms around her protectively. Hinata smiled and looked down at her bag with her school things inside and stood going into the kitchen to work. Pulling out her math's things and sciences things she started on the work that would take her most of the night. Around 1am Tenten, Lee, Kankurou and Temari came stumbling into the house and down the corridor.

"Fuck I hit the table," cried out Kankurou stumbling again

"Sh!" giggled Tenten "You'll wake them," Kankurou snorted and carried on carrying Tenten into the source of light in the corridor, which was the light under the kitchen door. Banging the door open, Hinata jumped and yanked the Ipod earphones out her ears after receiving a scare of a life time from them.

"HELLO HINATA!" cheered Temari very loudly, she wobbled over to the table and hugged her tightly in a strangle hold almost. Hinata squeaked and fought her way out of the hold weakly. Eventually doing so Shikamaru slumped into the kitchen with Ino half asleep next to him.

"What the hell is happening?" he growled

"Aw don't be a sourpuss Shika-kun," laughed Temari as she came over and touched his face, he moved and grabbed her wrist.

"Did you get drunk?" he asked then sniffed "You stink of sick," he added, she giggled and Kankurou and Lee joined in and started laughing while Tenten had fallen soundly asleep on Kankurou's back, the shoulder of the shirt she'd been wearing slipping down her arm.

"Ino, go wake up Chouji and Naruto," said Shikamaru boredly as he tried to fend off Temari easily "Hinata try and calm Kankurou, he might kill Tenten if he falls over," he added looking bored.

"H-hai," she stuttered and stood up and went over to Kankurou.

"Sexy Hina-chan!" cheered Kankurou smiling and having a hazy look to his face "I love you," he burped; Hinata cringed and put her hands up

"P-please c-calm d-down K-Kankurou-kun," she stuttered looking at the taller boy who seemed to be towering over her

"We're only having fun!" he pouted playfully. Hinata looked at him skeptically, his hat which he wore everywhere was sitting crooked on his head, the face paint was half gone on his face so only an eye was left, his shirt was half unbuttoned and exposing a light bruise on his collar bone and a small what looked like to be a tattoo on his chest. She sighed and stood back and waited a few minutes as Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura and Chouji came into the kitchen making it a lot more crowded. Shino went straight to the rescue of Tenten and lifted her off Kankurou as Kiba went for Temari with Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura helped Lee and Chouji helped Hinata with stopping Kankurou.

* * *

Half an hour later, the 4 drunken teens were lying in bed asleep with the doors closed and possibly locked. Hinata sighed and sat down again to carry on. She had a few questions in her math's left and she was going to be done.

* * *

Writing the last digit on the checkered sheet she filed her work and stood up. The clock said 2am now and she was only going to get 4 hours sleep now, sighing again as she did a lot lately she packed up and slung the bag over her shoulder and set off to bed. The corridors were quiet apart from Naruto's loud snoring from his room and sleep fighting Lee was doing. Inside her room it was dark apart from one stream of light down her curtains and shining onto her graffiti walls of her room. She looked down and saw the black paint canister by her feet. She bent to pick it up and threw it in the general direction of the bin. Changing into a pair of old pajama bottoms and strappy top as she crawled into bed to curl up in a ball.

Her mind started to wander from things of Suna and what it was going to be like and then slowly towards Gaara.

_Was he sitting upstairs by himself? Was he angry with her? Or did he miss her? Did he really not like her or was she over reacting?_

"Should I visit him?" she asked herself sinking into her bed more, "He doesn't sleep so, he should be there, shouldn't he?" she added as she continued talking to herself in the dark. Finally flinging the duvet off herself she stood up and pulled the hoodie back on and a pair of socks. She slowly started off again towards the door of her room.

"At any rate I'll start to look like him if I don't sleep,"

The corridor was dark as she had guessed and she went off towards the attic stairs and saw a light on. The single ray of hope in the dark for her. A faint hum was heard inside.

_

* * *

"All around me are familiar face_

_Worn out place_

_Worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrows_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_

_That dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very _

_Mad world…….Mad world_

_Children waiting till the day they're happy_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_And I feel the that every child should _

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_

_That dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very _

_Mad world……._

_Mad world……._

_Enlarge and you'll be_

_Mad world……"_

* * *

She gasped slightly and listened to Gaara carry on playing. Knocking lightly on the door she opened up after a grunt and saw Gaara sitting on the sofa as usual with the guitar on his lap.

"What is it?" he asked not looking up but instead strumming a few strings. Hinata looked down, feeling a bit upset with the way he had asked

"I-I'm s-sorry," she stuttered "For g-getting y-you i-in t-trouble," whispered Hinata in the almost silent way she talked. His head came up and he studied her. Though not admitting it he was upset he wasn't allowed to see her and had planned to go to her when she was asleep but she beat him to it. He smirked at her and looked back down to strum the instrument.

"You're not allowed here," he said plainly

"I-I know, b-but I- w-wanted t-to c-come," she said again still not looking up but gaining courage only to have it stomped on again.

"Tsunade ordered it,"

"H-hai," she said, she starting to get confused and the feeling he didn't want her there, she came back up and look at him sadly "I-I'll j-just g-go," she added turning around to go to the door, the sand in the corner started swirling around in circles almost in warning.

"I never said I wanted you to go" he said sharply looking up at her. She gulped and let go of the door knob and turned to him, the lump in her throat forming again. She'd heard that line before and it made her nervous. The sand came at her quickly and wrapped itself around her legs and moved her towards him. Hinata started shaking violently again, scared of what was going to happen. He reached out and clasped her wrist from in front of her, her eyes went wider if it was possible and he 'gently' pulled her to him and into a tight hug. Freezing again for a second she moved her arms awkwardly around to the front of her and leaned into him. He smirked at her as rested his head on hers and closed his eyes in thought.

"Why did you come?" he asked quietly

"I c-care t-too m-much," she replied in a shallow, soft voice, he tensed up a second but unfroze quickly again and tightened his hug. Now smiling faintly into her hair he breathed in.

"So do I," he replied quieter then she did. It was amplified in the silence and echoed in the room.

"I w-was s-so s-scared," she said looking down as a prickling sensation went through her nose and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Gaara felt it hit his bare wrist and looked down at her. She was still shaking but not for the same reasons, where there were no tears before there was now.

Hinata was used to not being comforted whilst crying so she didn't expect anything different this time around. She usually ran to her room or hid from public view.

Gaara then turned her slowly to face into him so her head was resting on his shoulder. He moved her again and lightly put his lips to her forehead. She stopped as she felt this and feeling his hand rubbing her back in a soothing manner she closed her eyes and tried to hold the hiccups inside.

Gaara had only ever watched people comfort each other and never tried it, he'd seen Kankurou doing it, Temari, Shikamaru and even Naruto but had never been in the position to care about it or to even want to do it. It did stab at the little spot in his chest called a heart, when he saw Hinata upset, hurt or lost. Rubbing her back and lightly placing his lips over her forehead in a 'kiss' of sorts and trying to stop the tears from falling. She hiccupped one final time and snuggled softly into him and curled up against him. He smirked and brought his arms around her tighter without hurting her and closed his eyes.

"I won't fail again," he whispered into the scorning darkness of his room. He leaned back with her and fell into his medative state.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" called Hanabi running around the house looking for the pinkette

"Nani?" she groaned stumbling out of her room in a light pink shirt to her knees and socks on "It's only 7 in the morning," she added

"Hinata's not in her room," whined Hanabi looking at her

"What?" she said, waking up immediately

"She's not anywhere I've checked,"

"Did you check the kitchen?" asked Sakura

"Hai"

"The living room?"

"Hai,"

"The garden?"

"Hai"

"Gaara's room?" she added finally pin pointing the place of the Hyuuga

"Iie," she said looking down "I don't wanna go, he's scary," she mumbled

"Alright let's go check then," she huffed grabbing the boxers on the floor with little foxes on them. Walking in front with the younger girl behind her stalked up the attic stairs and just walked straight inside. She smirked when she entered followed by Hanabi who gawped at the sight. They were lying in the bed now and next to each other. Whether still asleep it was debatable about it. Hanabi was about to break the silence when Sakura slapped her hand across her mouth and shook her head.

"I am awake," said a stern voice from the bed, they looked over slowly and saw Gaara sitting up in the bed, still in his clothes from the day before. He glared at them as they stood staring at him until he spoke.

"What do you want?" he asked

"Hanabi just wanted to see Hinata before she went to school," said Sakura giving her the innocent smile of hers and looking down at the younger Hyuuga.

"I'll bring her down in a minute," said Gaara

"But I want to see her now," said Hanabi stubbornly and glaring defiantly at the older gang leader. The Sand in the corner started swirling in its pile into a mini twister in the pile.

"And I said I'd bring her down in a few minutes," he hissed

"But-" she started

"D-don't w-worry I'm a-awake," said a soft, willowy voice from beside Gaara.

"Hinata!" cheered Hanabi pushing past Sakura and jumping on the bed towards her sister and hugged her.

"Hey H-Hanabi-chan," she said hugging her sister back "I'll b-be b-back d-down s-soon," she yawned smiling gently at the girl in front of her

Hai!" said Hanabi before racing out the room followed by Sakura who was missing the hat that was covering the bed head.

"Oi! Chibi-chan give that back!" she cried running out.

Gaara turned back to watch as Hinata closed her eyes again and move back into his body. He sighed and lay back. Just as he moved his arm around her waist, her eyes widened and she moved to get up.

"I h-have t-to g-get up n-now," she stuttered "W-we h-have school,"

"No you're not going today," said Gaara tightening the grip he had on her waist

"D-demo-"

"No," he said sternly, she looked down and whimpered before allowing him to pull her towards himself again. He pulled her closer then before so he was hugging her from behind.

"I d-don't w-want t-to g-go," she said wistfully looking down again

"Hn," grunted Gaara before sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of his bed on the floor. Hinata followed suit and shivered in the cold around her. Gaara threw a jumper from the sofa at her which knocked her in the head. She jumped and grabbed the jumper and looked at it in confusion.

"Just put it on," muttered Gaara blankly and turning to change his shirt. Hinata's face went bright red and she turned and pulled the jumper on quickly and went to the door. Gaara turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I-I'm j-just g-getting m-my b-boots," she stuttered unsurely then turned to the door and went out again. The halls were quiet as usual except for the sounds echoing from down the stairs at the kitchen.

* * *

She walked quickly down the hall to her room and shut the door loudly and jumped onto her bed which was still unruffled from the night before. Sighing she stood and pulled the jumper around herself tighter and pulled on the Uggs/slippers and left her hair down. Creeping over to the door she poked her head out, right into a jacket of someone who was standing outside. Pulling back Hinata looked up to see Gaara glaring down at her. She 'eeeped' and tried closing the door again only to have Gaara's booted foot in place. He grunted slightly and pushed the door open and went inside. Hinata was over by the window looking scared and holding a pillow in her hand.

"Come on, your sister wants you," snubbed Gaara as he turned and strode out again.

* * *

"Don't wait up for me tonight," said Temari before walking over to the front door

"Why?" asked Tenten

"Because I'm cashing in the 'stang," said Temari sadly

"What? Why?" asked Sakura

"To get to Suna by car you have to take land rovers or 4x4 vehicles because of the Sand," explained Kankurou sitting over a cup of black coffee

"Demo-"

"It's dangerous out there; everyone owns a land rover or quad bike," he added "That's what the Desert Scorpions ride, Sasori's gang in Suna,"

"Still, you love the 'stang Temari," said Ino

"Hai, but what needs to be done needs to be done," she repeated then walked out the door. It slammed shut behind her and everyone cringed. Temari was pissed off right now. Just as the door slammed shut Hinata poked her head around the door frame and saw the silence inside the kitchen. Gaara pushed her back and she stumbled forward and into the center of the door frame.

* * *

The Warehouse had a certain sadness hanging over it and one that was too overwhelming. Kankurou was looking down and stirring the sludge like coffee while Ino was trying not to cry at the thought of leaving. It was the last day they would have been attending school as a gang again, tomorrow was a day off to pack. Or finish what wasn't packed and on the next day they would set off in the morning. It would be a Saturday they'd leave their own homes.

Gaara looked around the kitchen and stared at the bareness of the room. He remembered all the times before Hinata had come and before everything had happened the good and the bad. Even the happiest times and the saddest. The corner where all old letters and cheques were kept was gone and now sat an empty work surface, the pots and pans gone from off the walls, Ino's and Lees health drinks and other weird concoctions gone off the left side lf the kitchen and all of Shikamaru's maps and art gone from the walls leaving darkened patches in the paint. Not showing the sadness was his version of showing no weakness. He had a family around him to look after and he would do it even if it killed him along the way. The Sharingan's were still after them even for an unknown reason, or just to hurt the one thing he treasured. His China Doll in front of him.

He looked at her and smirked to himself, the small, thin frame of a porcelain doll that didn't belong in the rough life they all lead. She stuck out from the lower society ranks they were, according to her father but she was one of them. Losing the use of her leg within the first hour of knowing him to protect him from a shooting that was meant to kill him.

Then supporting the girlfriend of his right hand shadow man to bring her back to being full health. She had the effect of that and the death of Sai had affected her the most, above the others. He shook his head as he started to think of all the times he had made her blush and get embarrassed and he enjoyed doing it, to embarrass her was to cause his happiness to grow. But now she was a shadow of it, never happy and always sad about something to do with the gang.

His mind wandered to Suna as he sat down in the living room. The last time he had been back was a year ago to see his father and attend the yearly Suna Ball. It was at the end of the year and lasted for a week. A 'simple', as Baki had said, celebration for the city. It spent months drawing up plans for it and only a week to have it in. He found it pointless but he knew the Kazekage would make plans for him and his siblings to be there for it and not miss it. The family tradition was to attend the ball. He hadn't told the rest of the gang about it and wasn't planning to until they were all reunited in Suna. He was hoping everything would be fine and the whole of the gang may attend the ball instead of just him, his brother and his sister.

"Wh-what i-is everyone d-doing t-today?" he heard Hinata stutter to break the silence

"School," said Kankurou flatly

"O-Oh," she said quietly then looked up "I-I'll s-see y-you l-later," she said and walked out of the room, Kankurou stood and stretched

"Come on munchkins we're off to school or we'll be late," he yawned as he stretched his back and it cracked a few times before he stopped the movement.

"Fine," droned Sakura "Okay Hinata, Gaara isn't going today but he's working on some things for us before we leave on Sunday, so he won't be here but call him if anything happens," she added smiling as much as possible in the sadness of the kitchen. Hinata nodded and stood up and saw them off by the door. She turned when she heard movement behind her, she saw Gaara watching here from the chair looking into the hall. She tried hard not to stare but he just kept staring.

"I-I'm j-just g-going t-to g-go upstairs," she stuttered before scurrying away from the frame. Gaara grunted and stood up and grabbed his gun and vest from the sofa across from him and strapped it on. He looked down and realized he hadn't changed from the night before and the clothes looked wrinkled. Sighing he ran a hand through his unruly, red hair and closed his eyes for a minute. Clipping the vest into place and holstering his gun he walked to the hall and called up the stairs.

"Hinata!" he shouted in the silence of the melancholic house

"H-hai G-Gaara," she cried out coming to the top of the stairs "C-could y-you p-possibly….." she started then shook her head

"Nani?" growled Gaara, scaring Hinata slightly

"C-could y-you p-possibly b-buy m-me a f-few m-more b-boxes, k-kudasai?" she asked quietly, he looked at her then nodded his head sharply

"Fine, what size?"

"Ohkii" she replied, the larger the boxes the better she had a lot of things to pack right now anyway. Gaara nodded again and walked outside and to the Thunder cat in the garage and off into Konoha.

* * *

Hinata went back up the stairs to her room and jumped onto the bed with the controller for the music. Today was going to be a long day for her. It was boring and there really was nothing to do. Standing she flicked the music on and started packing.

And packing.

And packing.

Then lunch.

Then more packing…….

* * *

Around 1 in the afternoon she finally stopped and sighed. She'd finished her packing and only 2 more hours till everyone got back from school and she was still bored. She'd taken a shower and was now sitting on her bed. Standing up she changed and a song came on that she liked. She started swaying and dancing to the song and started cheering and laughing at herself as she pranced around her room.

* * *

A dark shadow moved across the corridor and down the darkness towards the sound of Beverly Knight was blasting down the hall from the room. It avoided the creaks and the cracks of the house as it boomed and banged. The laughing and cheering loudly from inside was the only inclination that something was still in the room. Clasping its hand around the door handle it turned it sharply and pushed the door open to swing back and show something he had least expected. Sasuke watched as inside the room the bluenette was dancing in a large shirt and mini-shorts along with Uggs clamped to her feet as normal. She had her back to his which made the light blue shirt stick to her back and outline a black bra as the water seeped off her damp hair and onto the t-shirt. Smirking to himself he closed the door and stood by it. He coughed to make himself known.

* * *

Hinata heard a loud cough and this startled her and jumping she turned around and saw a hooded figure at the door. Dark trousers and a dark shirt were worn along with duffle grey converse on the feet.

"I didn't realize I got a show as well Hina-chan," the figure said pushing off the wall and walking over to her, her eyes widened in fear and she moved to go around the back of the bed.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" she asked bravely but it was only momentarily and started fading as he laughed at her

"Always so kind aren't we?" he added looking at her up and down "Just here to visit-" he started but cut himself off to correct himself "Well not a visit as per say more to _hurt_ someone," he smirked then moved around the bed closer to him.

"G-get a-away," she cried trying to summon up the bravery to fight him off but t didn't prevail she lost to it. He came forward too quickly for her to see and he was in front of her. She stared up in terror at the taller boy and the blood wet eyes as they bore into her seemingly hypnotized her. The fear inside was overwhelming as she replayed thoughts of the last time she had encountered him. Yakumo Park. Konoha High. The Docks. Each time she had seen things she had never dreamed of, things of death and torture. Suddenly a flash of the eyes of the fallen man on the docks right next to her with his eyes still open and looking at her. She closed her eyes shook her head and brought her small fist up to try and punch him. All he could do was smirk.

* * *

Gaara had a shitty day. He had to face it; his life was shitty at the moment. He tried looking on the bright side but the only one to him was the one which was under the rain clouds. He walked through the door and saw small puddle of a liquid on the dark wooden floors. He bent down and touched it. Red. Looking up suddenly he listened and only heard resounding booming from music above. The liquid trailed down the hall to the kitchen. He cautiously drew his gun and tip toed to the entrance. Spinning round the side he heard a faint scream and scrambling, a foot slipped and could be seen trying to get away and into the drying cupboard at the far end. Still holding the gun closer to eye level he spun around the corner again and stopped. On the floor was Hinata curled up in a ball with a small trickle of blood down her lip and forehead. The rest came from a cut on her wrist. He dropped the gun and walked over quickly towards her and knelt down. Staring at the girl he noticed a ring of red round her throat and bruising starting to show on her cheek and neck. Lifting a hand to her face she whipped her hand to slap hard on his arm effectively moving it away.

"N-No!" she cried crawling "G-get a-away! No!" she screamed again, Gaara stared at her in confusion and reached out and grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. She still wriggled and move trying to get out of the death grip as he held her tighter.

"Hinata! Hinata!" he called hushing her, her movement slowed and she came to a stop and leaned into him.

"What happened Hinata?" he asked her with a hand coming and smoothing her hair down the back.

"I-I-….S-Sasuke," she stuttered whilst sobbing the grip on her tightened significantly until she squeaked in pain. Gaara loosened the grip and stood whilst taking her with him. He holstered the gun and lifted her bridal style and pulled a blanket from the living room around her. Going straight for the front door she noticed he was bringing her with him.

"W-where are w-we g-going?" she asked sniffing

"To Tsunade," he growled

"NO!" she cried moving again vigorously trying to get free, "NO!" she screamed and finally got out from the death grip, she fell but caught herself and hobbled as quickly as humanly possible back into the house and slammed the door shut. Moving away she crawled to the sofa and started crying again. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him, looming over her with the piercing blood eyes that screamed pain. She shuddered but felt something heavily come down on her. It was Gaara and a duvet behind him. He brought it over her and himself as he came and wrapped himself around her. She froze quickly and looked up at him, he was breathing deeply and hand a hand over her forehead. The blood had dried on her chin and forehead and was scabbing over across her wrist. She whimpered as he sighed and breathed next to her ear.

"We'll wait then, for them," he whispered in their ear "Did anything else happen?" he asked again, his voice a low rumbled that erupted from his solid chest

"N-nothing, I t-tried t-to s-stop him," she hiccupped suddenly gripping his shirt in her small fist and sobbed loudly. Looking at his watch it was already 2:30pm and only half an hour at the max until the first member arrived again. He looked down at Hinata and tried to force a small smile to his lips in a comforting way. This failed as he looked at the yellowish mark on her neck.

"You'll be away in 2 days," he whispered to her as she closed her eyes. He followed suit trying to meditate over the troubling situation.

* * *

**_The lateness is from stupid writers block and also the stupidness of exams etc... Anyway ehres the 18th chapter and hav started on my next one. This is also alot longer and expect most of the others to be around this length as well_**

Also the reviews have stopped :'( so pls keep review cuz I love hearing the critisizim.

_-Mangoes_


	19. Author's Note

_**Heyy Guys**_

_**I know this is really annoying doing this but the story might be discontinued for a while if IF I don't get help with this.**_

_**I got into a writers block and need any requests for the story. If there are any just tell me but until then I'm going to work on a KakSaku story.**_

_**-Mute Pride**_

_**Aka Green Mango**_


	20. I miss you, I miss you so bad

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT...**

* * *

Chapter 19

Around 3:15 Kankurou was the first to stumble through the doors of the warehouse. The place was silent and this creeped him out slightly. He walked through and dumped his bag and coat at the door. Tenten was staying on later at school with Naruto and Lee for extra training by Gai-sensei, and Temari and Ino were picking up a few final things from Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino's home. Sakura was the only one to return home with him. Shino had gone out into the woods earlier straight after school and had gone to find more bug 'samples' but Kankurou just thought he was a oversized kid who liked to eat his 'test subjects' rather then experiment and study them.

"Hello?" he called out

"In here Kankurou," growled a voice from the sitting room

"Gaara's back? I thought he'd be back later," muttered Sakura coming through and following Kankurou. When they went through Gaara was lying on the couch covered by his red duvet. There seemed to be a lump next to him and moved slightly but Gaara moved to stop it.

"Who's that Gaara?" asked Kankurou curiously looking at the moving thing.

"We had a little intruder earlier, Hinata was hurt during the attack," explained Gaara monotonously whilst watching them,

"What happened?" gasped Sakura fearfully and looking at Gaara intently

"Sasuke paid us a visit whilst I was out, he tried to kill her," he added fiercely as he drew the person Kankurou presumed was Hinata closer to him. Kankurou reached out to pull the duvet off and with Sakuras help they yanked it off the top half of the bodies. Underneath Hinata was wrapped close to Gaara as his arms were pulling her closer to himself, and his top leg wrapped around her own.

He glared at them intently and pulled Hinata even closer. She was in pain he knew that and badly wanted it to stop but he could do nothing. He wanted to hide her, hide her away from the outside, from the cruel world that had no place for the weak. She had tried to defend her life and her own. This had failed and she paid the price for it, he couldn't stand it and yet there was nothing he could do. Gaara swore he would never pull a gun on her and he had, not purposefully but by trying to defend himself. This didn't make him angry though it was the fact Sasuke-teme had come whilst he wasn't there and destroyed the last bit of fragility left in Hinata. She was broken now and broken beyond repair this time.

Noticing Kankurou staring along with Sakura he coughed and started to move. Hinata's tiny fist on his shirt tightened greatly as he moved her wrist to lie more comfortably on him.

"What did he do?" asked Sakura sadly looking at the yellowish marks

"I presumed he tried to strangle her and punch her," replied Gaara sitting up and wrapping the duvet around them both as he sat her between his legs.

"Kankurou go get some ice and I'll get the first aid kit," ordered Sakura seriously, standing up Kankurou went to go get ice from the large freezer whilst Sakura sped off to the bathroom for the first aid kit. Gaara rested his chin on her shoulder and left his arm loosly lie on her leg. He sighed and she still closed her eyes and tried to erase the feeling of being watched, then the eyes crossed her own and she tensed.

"Sh it is alright Hinata, he isn't here," he whispered in her ear, she tried to relax but it failed.

"Here put this on your neck Hinata?" said Kankurou softly crouching down next to her and lightly putting around her neck while he put one around her wrist. She shivered against Gaara as he glared at Kankurou. She shrunk back as the chill of the ice pack came to her throat. Sakura came running through again with the first aid kit in her hand. She knelt down and opened the kit and started to sieve through it. Pulling out antiseptic and plasters she started on Hinata's wrist and forehead.

After struggling around in Gaara's lap to try to flap Sakura away Hinata just lay there tired and in pain. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she tried to move once more to a 'comfier' position. Kankurou and Sakura were now sitting on the floor against each other trying to cope with what Gaara was telling them.

"So you mean to tell us that Sasuke managed to get in here?" asked Sakura cautiously looking up

"Yes," muttered Gaara sharply before pulling the sleepy Hinata closer to himself if it was possible. Hinata let out a sharp cry as he hit her wrist in the process; suddenly stopping he leaned down and whispered in her ear. Nodding he moved her as if she were a puppet and sat her up. She moved by herself and blood rushed to her head.

"Wow hold up there Hinata-chan," said Kankurou standing up with Sakura

"I-I'm f-fine K-Kankurou-s-san," she stuttered

"Try telling us that when you not looking like you want to cry," muttered Kankurou, growling Gaara stood up next to them, towering over Hinata and Sakura to stand the same height as Kankurou. "Damn I forgot you'd grown,"

Pulling out of Gaara's grasp Hinata turned and gave a half hearted smile to Sakura.

"A-arigatou S-Sakura-chan," she stuttered bowing slightly before pulling herself up again and trying to walk out of the room. Sakura sighed and followed her out leaving Gaara and Kankurou.

"So how's the meeting with Baki-teme?" asked Kankurou leisurely lounging on the sofa across from Gaara.

"Fine, I got the border passes for us but Baki-teme had another pile of passes for someone who it was from I don't know but be on your guard, and also a letter from otou-san," he muttered darkly

"Otou-san?" questioned Kankurou

"Hai, ordering us to make a show at the festival again this year and to bring," started Gaara before visibly shuddering "a date,"

"Sugoi! I get to see Nao-chan again," said Kankurou happily and started daydream about the Suna girl.

"Mizuhara-san is 2 years younger then you pervert," muttered Gaara before turning to walk out. A few moments later the door to the warehouse burst open and Temari came inside followed closely by Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Got the new car!" called Temari before returning back outside carrying Naruto's box of spray paint "And I'm changing the color of it!"

"Fine!" shouted Kankurou again before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Upstairs Hinata was curling up again on her bed trying to ignore Sakura's constant questions.

'What happened?'

'Was there anyone else?'

'You have to tell someone'

Ignoring her she curled closer and shut her eyes tightly. Sighing Sakura stood up and left the room to the living room. Humming quietly she tried to get the sight of 2 fiery, crimson eyes out of her head.

_" My hands hold safely to my dreams  
Clutching tightly not one has fallen  
So many years I've shaped each one  
Reflecting my heart showing who I am  
Now you're asking me to show  
What I'm holding oh so tightly  
Can't open my hands can't let go  
Does it matter?  
Should I show you?  
Can't you let me go?" _

She sung softly to the ceiling once again before breathing

_"Surrender, surrender you _

_Whisper gently  
you say I will be free  
I know but can't you see?  
My dreams are me. My dreams are me_

Having her back to the door she didn't hear or see an unknown presence behind her. In her misery she was too caught up in trying to stop it she didn't notice the one thing she needed the most. Support.

A sudden dip in the other side of the bed made her more aware of the fact someone was next to her.

"You should sing more often," whispered Gaara lying next to her under the duvet. Hinata tense and rolled over to see Gaara right up next to her. Turning a brilliant shade of red she looked down. The immediate effect being pain she wince and Gaara picked up on it. Reaching out slowly Gaara's hand gripped her hips and back to slide her closer to him, into an embrace. "Do not be upset anymore, I'm here now," once again Hinata's hand came up in front of her and gripped Gaara's shirt with her tiny fist.

"Y-you s-said y-you wouldn't l-let anything h-happen," she whispered quietly, as if ashamed to have been touched by Sasuke. She felt horrible, felt sick. The pain was still aching her body as if he were still attacking her. Her face was red with embarrassment and despair. The contrast of her pale, hollow eyes to the red flushing her face made for a strange look, an unreadable face. She shook her head and looked down at her sheets she was lying on. Sliding a hand up he moved her face to look up at her, there were tears in her opaque eyes, threatening to fall at any second.

"It was a mistake," he whispered "A mistake to bring you here, to let you in," he added at the end with remorse. She gasped slightly as he came closer and brushed his lips against her lips lightly. Turning her head she felt him there again, over her and kissing her firmer on the lips. "But I don't think that I can let you go again," he said wistfully before pulling her stunned body closer. Her mind was reeling and working overtime in her distressed state of mind. Finally closing her eyes she sighed heavily as the hum of Gaara's music vibrated through her back. His face was set in a smirk as he listened to her breathing even out into a steady pace. Closing his eyes to start meditating.

* * *

Saturday rolled around quickly, too quickly for Hinata's liking. Gaara hadn't let her out of his site unless it was the toilet she needed or to shower, Shikamaru had gone over all the alarm systems again to check for any defaults in the place while Sakura had still been tending to her neck for the next day.

Today was the day they would leave, around 4 in the morning to beat the rush out of Konoha and into the forest surrounding the city. Sadness still blanketed the house as everything was cleared up.

A rough shake roused Hinata from her bed that morning.

"Hinata, Hinata wake up," came a raspy voice; blinking a second she turned to once again find Gaara lying next to her but this time outside the duvet. 'Eeep'ing and shunning away from him she stopped when the red hair clicked in her mind of who it was.

"Wh-what t-time i-is i-it?" she stuttered

"3:30am," he muttered before standing and flicking her light on. Hissing she retreated under the duvet to avoid the harsh florescent light. Obviously annoyed by her sluggish behavior Gaara stalked over to the bed, yanked the duvet off her, picked her up over his shoulder and dumped her in the bathroom.

"Your leaving today, shower quickly and I'll take the bags down," he growled then stalked out again leaving a fearful Hinata in its wake. "NOW!"

Scrambling madly to stand up she rushed into the shower and stripped down. A through shower was probably going to be needed before the journey.

* * *

Gaara was stalking around downstairs possibly attempting to rip a head off of the other Shukaku's in the building. He didn't want them to go. Of course he didn't want them to go it meant a new place to live and a new life, not to mention he couldn't stay close to the porcelain doll upstairs. Everyone was walking slowly of slouching everywhere and Kankurou, Lee and Temari were gulping down cup after cup of coffee. He went and placed the bags outside into the cars again and came back inside. Soft padding of footsteps on the stairs made him look up along with the chorus of a song he was familiar with._

* * *

"Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly"_

* * *

Walking down the stairs solemnly was Hinata who was dressed comfortingly and to what Gaara's standards of 'cute' would be. She had her dark blue hair half tied up in a bun with her bangs across her face. She had on dark red and dark blue board shorts on to her knees, with a white tightly fitting tank top to show off curves with confidence and finally black and white converse. The small bag on her back swayed as she moved down the stairs at a lethargic pace._

* * *

"The day you slipped away  
was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't"

* * *

She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up groggily at Gaara before faintly smiling and shuffling out of his way towards the kitchen where everyone was but finally stopping her singing. Starting up again but this time with a different song as she went into the back garden. Gaara watched as Kankurou spoke to and took her bag from her; Hinata nodded and grabbed a pop tart offered by him as well. Growling inwardly he walked over steadily to follow her out the door.

"Gaara, Hinata will be traveling in my car along with Shino, Ino and Shikamaru," called Kankurou at the door. He nodded and carried on outside into the dim light of the morning. Hinata was sitting on the bench outside and was looking pretty depressed and sitting tucked up on the bench. Gaara sat down next to her and reclined with an arm around the back of her and resting on the bench.

* * *

"_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you"_

* * *

She started up again mournfully and this time she wasn't looking at him at all, in fact she wasn't aware of the depressive song she was singing. Instead Gaara listened intently to her song. Pulling his arm against her, he pulled her against him. She stiffened slightly but relaxed again soon after the hug.

"I'll be out to Suna soon," he whispered to her trying to comfort the Hyuuga in front of him. Little worked though to her it was all the same again, moving, new friends and new danger. Nodding to herself more she looked out again and then back at Gaara, he was staring at her intently with no expression.

"A-arigatou," she mumbled before standing up and out of his grasp. Following suit Gaara followed her inside again.

"Hinata! Hurry up we have to leave soon!" called Ino "Get to the cars soon,"

"H-hai!" she replied slightly before turning to Gaara and nodding, he grabbed her hand and led her out to the front of the house.

"Do you want to be in the front?" asked Ino, Hinata finally got a good look at her to see what she was wearing as well. Having her hair tied up she wore a pair of short blue shorts with a strappy top and a jumper looped in her arm along with sunglasses sitting on her head. Shikamaru who was standing next to her had on somewhat usual attire. Long dark blue jeans, a short sleeved shirt from David and Goliath with what Hinata found as a bizarre logo.

'Safe a tree, wipe your ass on an owl'

Giggling to herself she look at him again and found his eyes closed and Ino slightly stepping on his shoes to wake him up.

"S-sure," she said managing a smile up at her. Nodding Ino went back to the hummer and climbed inside with Shikamaru chucking her back in the boot on top of the blankets and suit cases. Chouji was sitting munching away on crisps on the other side of Ino with his Ipod already stuck in. Admittedly the hummer was a lot bigger then her, and she meant a lot bigger. It was carrying the bulk of their things in it and would be traveling in the middle. Temari and Lee in front and behind as a normal formation. Gaara had wandered off to check on everyone getting ready and was currently talking to Temari about the arrangements.

"When you get there go to this address and that is where we're staying in Suna, it's on the far side of the city but not too far from the underground passages." He explained she nodded and took the instructions and giant pack of things to do and instructions and handed them to Sakura in the seat next to her.

"Hai, I got it all Gaara," she said sighing "Ne, shouldn't you be going to say goodbye to Hinata-chan?" she asked slyly looking at her little brother. He closed his eyes for a second and looked like he was going to belt her but instead opened them again and glared at her.

"If anything goes wrong call, if anything does go wrong I'll know why," he seethed at her

"I love you too Gaara!" cried Temari grinning at his retreating and a swirl of sand came around him.

* * *

Hinata was sorting out her bag quickly to pull out her Ipod and pulling out a jumper from her bag. It was the jumper Gaara had chucked at her, it was big, black and warming it also smelt of him, desert wind and sand. She was intending to give it back but was suddenly against it. Pulling it over her head it came down to her thighs over her shorts.

"It's almost time to go," someone said behind her, she whirled around and saw Gaara standing closer to her now.

"H-h-hai," she stuttered looking down, he took a step in towards her and enveloped her in a hug, leaning down he brushed his lips against her neck slightly

"I see you still like the jumper," he smirked as her blew on her neck, she shivered slightly and nodded "Keep it," Reaching in his pocket Gaara withdrew an object and slid it onto her wrist. Feeling something heavy she lifted her wrist to look at the bracelet on her wrist. It was a silver chain with a dog tag as a joining section. Engraved on the bracelet was the word 'Shukaku' on it. Pulling her tighter she hugged him back.

"Gaara you'll see her in a month," called Temari from her jeep. Pulling back Hinata's face went bright red with embarrassment and she thought she might die of it. Growling slightly Gaara swiftly dipped and placed a small kiss of her lips before stepping back.

"You need to get in, you're the last," said Gaara monotonously, she nodded again her face still tinted pink. Turning she felt his hands on her hips to lift her into the Hummer H2's front seat. The bag she had was at her feet and she strapped herself in. Shutting the door Gaara stood on the step up by the window to look inside the rolled down window.

"Remember to follow Temari and Lee all the way Kankurou," reminded Gaara,

"Hai Nanny Gaara," joked Kankurou but almost immediately regretted in by the look on Gaara's face. He was serious "I mean hai I will," nodding Gaara turned to look at the back

"Have a safe trip," he said to the three in the back, replies of 'yes, we will' and 'let's hope so'. Sighing he looked back at Hinata she seemed to be staring off into the distance. He didn't want to leave her, he promised he wouldn't and it wasn't an empty promise either way he would defend her always and right now Suna was safe then here. He leaned in and kissed her cheek once then pulled back, she refused to look at him again; he glared at her as she replied.

"Goodbye Gaara," she whispered before looking at him, her eyes were filled with tears that she refused to let fall. Nodding he stepped back and waved them into order with Naruto and Kiba. Finally ready to leave they waved once more before starting out down the drive.

"Bye!" shouted Naruto and Kiba jumping up and down, Hinata's hand waved out the window and he caught a glimpse of her in the wing mirror, she was crying. There was another rip in his heart as he turned around.

"We start now Kiba, Naruto, go free with ripping it out,"

* * *

Heyy everyone, I dont really have an excuse for the veryyyyyy late chapter although it wasnt anythnig else but how to get out of the position on the couch. Anyway there was finaly some action between Gaara and Hinata, hope you enjoy it because

**Next Chapter: Suna Road Trip**

a whole chapter dedicated to it as well.

----Mute Pride

aka GreenMango


	21. How to Save a Life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT...**

* * *

Chapter 20

Tree

Tree

Tree

Hippy

Tree

Tree

Tree

'20 miles to Sakamoto'

Hinata sighed again as they came late into the afternoon. Temari, Kankurou and Lee were sleeping in the cars whenever they stopped and ate on the road. They claimed they wanted to get into the desert as quickly as possible. Agreeing with them they were stopping on their 3rd stop of the day. Sakamoto which was which was still 200 miles away from the end of the forests around them.

The trip had been uneventful they got out of Konoha an hour after they departed from the warehouse. For the first bit Hinata sat in the front fiddling with her bracelet listening to Ino and Shikamaru discuss matters of what was going to happen to them when they arrived in Suna. Kankurou was mainly fixed on the highway in front of them. Chouji, well Hinata thought Chouji was sleeping or so deeply indulged in his music and food but his soft munching was heard in the front.

After half an hour after the sign they started pulling into a very…desolate town with not very many people outside, but then again it wasn't exactly the biggest village. Temari pulled into a gas station to fill up the hummer. Slumping even further in her seat as Kankurou slowly got out the hulking car to fill the enormous tank.

"Ne, Hinata?" said Shikamaru behind her "What time is it?" he asked

"Ano….5:30" she replied quietly, nodding to himself he looked over at Ino who was slumped next to him and sleeping quietly.

"Ino," he said quietly to her "Ino wake up we're about to stop for a bit, do you want to walk around?" he asked, she nodded and sat up looking around; he chuckled slightly at the sight of her hair and face. Huffing to herself she straightened out her hair.

Looking out the windscreen Hinata saw Kankurou trudging over to the car with a cup of water in his hand and a bag slung on his wrist. Coming back inside, he dug around in the bag and pulled out a book and handed it to Hinata.

"You said something about wanting to see what Suna looked like? Well here, Temari bought this inside," he mumbled before she took the book. On the front it read:

'Takeo's Guide to Knowing Sunagakure'

In bright red letters.

"Michi Takeo is one of Temari's friends; she helped take photo's one Christmas for him." Explained Kankurou, nodding Hinata flicked the book open as the car started up. There was a map of the Wind Country with Suna in the northern half of it. The next was a history on the 3 previous Kazekage's then onto the real information; she started skimming and read a short paragraph on how they deal with the large sand storms lasting days.

_'…Suna's settled in the center of desert country and is surrounded with Sand. Sandstorms are a regular occurrence here as well as droughts are. Food is flown in and also driven in on a daily basis. A few desert fruits are grown here to also help the large city prosper. Greenhouses are also popular places for jobs and also herbalist._

_To over come the Sandstorm disasters the Sandaime Kazekage came with the idea of underground passages. Every building built is connected to the under ground city below the over ground one. This has proven essential with the Great Sand Storm 20 years ago which wiped out half the population of Suna and stopped trade routes for several weeks…..'_

Carrying on reading she let her mind run wild thinking of how the city had been able to develop underground. It intrigued her to no end how that had happened. It drifted to the times before when there hadn't been one, how scary the sandstorms seemed. A sharp jolt pulled her out of her own musings and into reality.

"We're here!" cheered Kankurou as he pulled up at a camp site where Temari's car was already parked and everyone getting out and stretching. Temari was already walking over to the hummer to go to sleep while Lee had talked a spot under one of the few trees in the area. Hinata opened the door and slid out onto the dusty ground and stretched still clutching the book in her hand.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, do you have anything for headaches?" asked Shikamaru getting out the car holding Ino up who had her legs around his waist and looked to be hugging him but his arm was around back.

"Yea, why?" she said reaching into her bag "She hasn't been drinking water has she?" said Sakura after looking and seeing it was Ino who was having the ache. Hinata walked over and plonked her bag down next to Tenten and Neji who were sitting under the tree pretty close to each other, while Lee was lightly snoring next to them. To her surprise Shino was sitting in the tree above them with a book in his hand and was reading. Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura soon joined them sitting in the shade.

"I wonder what Suna actually looks like," pondered Sakura as she looked over at the hummer where Temari was sleeping on the roof "I mean Gaara didn't see to trilled with us going there" she added thoughtfully

"I-it's s-supposed to be l-lovely there with the s-sands a-and c-constant heat, "stuttered Hinata as she bent down into a handstand on the dusty ground."T-the b-book Kankurou-s-san bought m-me h-has pictures i-in it," she added upside down and looking forward.

"Sounds interesting," said Shino quietly looking down at them

"I can't wait," cheered Tenten "I heard they have a different fight style that I want to learn"

"Hn," muttered Neji, Sakura coughed before asking

"A translation if you please Tenten,"

"He meant he won't like it" said Tenten poking Neji in the gut sharply. Hinata was in her own thoughts when she felt her slipping down to show her toned stomach underneath and the edges of her bra. Squeaking she moved 1 hand up to hold it up then started wobbling. There was laughing behind her as she felt her shirt being pulled back to its original place.

"We don't quite want a show Hinata-chan," laughed Temari coming back over. Hinata came down from the handstand and turned to face them with a bright red face.

"Aw don't worry Hina-chan I'm sure Gaa-chan would have loved to have seen that," laughed Temari cruelly as the girl turned even redder.

"H-he d-doesn't l-like me l-like that," she stuttered but regretted it when her phone started vibrating on the grass and Ino picked it up and looked

"It's from Gaara-kun," she chuckled holding it out to Hinata; she snatched it away before running back to the jeep to read it.

"Psst I think its more then just friends," whispered Sakura to the others as they watched Hinata run away to the jeep. She left the door open as she entered the back of the car.

"It doesn't matter anyway, it was bound to happen," said Chouji "We should be happy for them," he added wistfully before eating again. They were quiet again before a smashing and clatter was heard by the jeep. Hinata's phone on the floor flashing while she was half hanging out of the jeep.

"Hinata?" called out Neji "Hinata!" he shouted again as he stood and sprinted over to her limp form. He pulled her out and saw she had fainted. Kankurou and Lee were awake now and standing with them. Shino picked up the phone and read the message.

"Shit," was all they heard from him before he handed it to Temari and went off to make phone calls himself. Temari read the message.

_Gaara in hospital in coma, his Thunder cat was hit by a car maybe by the Sharingan's. Coming out to Suna early_

_-Kiba_

"Kami," she said gasping and putting her hand over her mouth trying to stop the tears.

"What is it Temari?" asked Kankurou looking worried

"Gaara's i-in h-hospital i-in a coma," she stuttered before turning around and wiping her face.

"H-how could this happen?" asked Sakura

"He was hit by a car, maybe the Sharingan's, Kiba said they're coming out early" said Temari finally controlling her tears. Everyone was silent as Neji lifted Hinata close to him. The only person she'd ever been close to was now in a coma in hospital and might die. He growled to himself for wanting to kill Sasuke now.

"Everyone back into the cars now," barked Kankurou angrily. He was angry at the world, angry at himself and most of all angry at the Sharingan's. Everyone rustled around and tumbled back into their cars. Neji placed Hinata back into the front seat of the hummer and fastened the seat belt. Kankurou walked over to Temari's car.

"Right onee-chan, we're going through to Laoshui Town just after the border, we should be there by 2 in the morning with a few stops on the way. The faster we get to Suna the better," he said seriously, Temari nodded and felt proud t how serious Kankurou was taking the situation. She nodded and he returned to the Hummer to see Hinata's eyes open and her head sitting there dumbly.

She felt numb. Nothing else inside her. A cold body sitting there just with no purpose. She felt Kankurou lean over and pull her close into a hug.

"Gaara will be fine, he'll pull through" he whispered before pulling away and starting the car. They were off again pretty soon after. Temari leading again with Lee behind them. She still felt numb but was trying to deal with it and then again she wasn't. Kankurou could see her crying silently. The hiccups that rocked her body as she sat in silence. He stretched and had over and squeezed hers tightly trying to shed some comfort to her in the desperate situation. She looked out the window and secretly was comforted by Kankurou next to her. In her mind she kept thinking of what could have happened if he had died, it made her even worse then before.

Sleep was hopeless in the night, the cold desperation of night. The temperature seemed to drop as they got closer to the desert but the slight knowing that there was going to be blistering heat in the morning. Kankurou was squinting by the time they stopped. He looked terrible and just needed sleep and rest for the night. Hopefully he would never look like he did now ever again before it left a permanent mark on his painted face.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" cried Shizune coming through the double doors into the emergency room.

"Nani?" said the elder blonde

"Sabaku-kun is going out of control, the seizures and sand is getting out of control!" she cried with the look of sheer terror on her face "Jiraiya-sama is in there helping to restrain him"

"Jiraiya?" said Tsunade perking up at the sound of her old school friend, she turned and strode off with Shizune behind her towards where the chaos was. "Send an email to Suna quickly about this, tell them they have Gaara early," she said seriously before entering the room.

Inside Gaara was shaking and coughing on the bed with Jiraiya holding him down; Naruto and Kiba were blocking random attacks from bits of sand aimed at them.

"Shukaku!" shouted Tsunade ordering the seizing teen. They slowly stopped and Jiraiya came to hold on the teen.

"Get off me," growled an unknown voice from Gaara

"Not possible Raccoon, not until you leave," said Tsunade angrily

"Never," it replied "GET OFF ME!" it roared and silently attacked. Jiraiya coughed and red, bright blood came out with it. He slid down and collapsed on the ground, the body of Gaara stood and slowly walked to the door. Kiba and Naruto were stuck standing still as they watched him pass Tsunade and out the door. Screams were heard inside and something they only had ever seen in the movies. A spray of dark crimson splashed across the window on the hospital room and thump on the wall. Tsunade was cradling Jiraiya close to himself as he slowly faded. When they thought it had stopped Kiba went over to the door and shoved it open. Outside was what made him vomit painfully on the floor. There were 5 dead bodies outside in the hall and someone's figure at the end of the corridor lying and rasping.

"Gaara! Gaara!" shouted Naruto pushing past Kiba who was looking close to fainting. Down the end of the corridor was Gaara lying and looking almost deathly about the previous experience. He hadn't remembered this time but he knew it was him.

Naruto knelt down next to him but had a hand roughly push him away.

"Get away Naruto, GET AWAY!" roared Gaara pushing the younger teen off him and standing up wobbly. He looked at the bodies and almost vomited himself. He had killed 4 Sharingan's and Shizune. He stared at the bodies of Orochimaru, Sasori, Zetsu and Tobi. This wasn't going to have a productive outcome; they were going to pay badly this time.

* * *

She screamed and she kicked. She hated him. She hated him with everything she could muster. They had all just been told down the phone that Gaara had killed 6 people in his coma state and had woken up. They were flying ahead by plane and will meet them in Suna. It wasn't going to plan. When told who it was who had been killed Hinata had started her anger streak. He had promised her no one else would die. He lied to her and now he was going to lie again. She wanted to go back to her old life, her old quiet life with no trouble. But that was too hard. She remembered how they were only a few days away from Suna now and the closer she got the closer it was to being free again. She would then learn.

………How to save a life

* * *

_Sorry about the update. You can only blame the computer game Guild Wars It is addictive and annoying now because of that...tho no excuse about the shortness of the chapter...sorry please review _


	22. I'm gone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT...**

* * *

Chapter 21

On the final day of traveling across the dessert and the intense heat during the day, they were in sight of Suna. The large bronze colored buildings as Gaara described were coming up over the horizon in the searing waves of heat coming off the ground. Throughout the trip during the stops in the day many of the girls had pulled off shirts with bikinis underneath in hope of getting a bronze tan in the dessert. Hinata had gone darker but with hope she wished she'd turn lighter again. All the other girls were soaking it up and while Ino tanned Shikamaru seemed to watch her constantly from his spot in the boot of the hummer. Kankurou had shed his usually clothes to adorn his black 'cat' hat and darker clothes for Suna. Temari's clothes also changed into a shorter dress to her knees and a large fan strapped to the side of her waist.

The city was fast approaching and the gates into the city were standing menacingly in front of them. After 15 minutes they pulled up in front of the gates and handed over passports to them.

The large barriers opened lethargically to reveal a bustling market place was in front of them. Shouts were going back and forth of merchants trying to sell goods to the people around. It was almost impossible to get through but as they tried to get through the crowds there were banging and clattering on the cars. It dawned on her that they were hitting the car purposely and with no care. Temari, Lee and Kankurou's horns were going off the record while Hinata slumped trying to hide herself in the seat. Kankurou quickly called Temari in the car ahead. The muffled cry of Temari from the other line as she seemed to panic and get desperate.

"Stay in the car Temari," he told his older sister and hung up "Fuck it they aren't moving out the way," he said frowning

"Isn't there something we can do?" cried Ino who was curling up next to Shikamaru

"Yea there is but Hinata hold the wheel," he said sternly

"W-why?" stuttered Hinata looking over and grabbing the wheel and trying to follow Temari at a slower pace. Kankurou opened the sun roof above them and stood up carefully.

"Move the fuck out the way! This is a Kazekage Convoy!" roared Kankurou taking out a gun and firing it into the air twice. The market slowed to a stop and he repeated the line. Hustling out the way everyone seemed to part and Temari's car sped off out of the market while Hinata steered and followed. Kankurou was checking that Lee got out of the market as well but didn't need to wait long because Neji was already standing out the top of the jeep as well with his gun holstered under his arm and bare chest. Sitting back down Ino was calming while Chouji had started munching again on more food from the boot.

"That usually happens when you're nearer the outside," sighed Kankurou taking the steering wheel back and followed Temari again through the winding roads. As they got closer to the center, buildings got more modern and the amounts of people lessened slightly. The change in the city shocked Hinata slightly but soon a large looming sand building came into view, surrounded by low walls and a guard posted at the front. Temari's car stopped and drove through followed by theirs in which the guard saluted to Kankurou who thumped his fist to his chest in return.

In front of the sand building there were 6 figures standing stoically and watching the cars. As they drove around to a stop in front of the she saw finally the figures. Naruto, Kiba, 2 men in suits, a tall man with the Kazekage uniform on and finally….Gaara. She gasped silently to herself and seemed to be trapped in a stare with Gaara. He wore a set of long trousers and sandals with a loose black shirt and white sash with it, he seemed to glare and stand in his usual pose with his arms crossed across his chest. Kankurou got out and opened the door for Hinata and helped her down. Naruto and Kiba were already jumping around hugging and cheering at being reunited with their friends again. Temari was already talking to the man dressed in the Kage uniform.

"So is this the Hyuuga?" he said turning to look at Hinata

"H-hai," stuttered Hinata bowing slightly to the older man

"Welcome to Suna Hyuuga-chan," he said sourly, as if more un wanted now then before "Now I must be off, Temari will take care of everything you need," he answered before turning and walking away

"Hai otou-san," said Temari orderly, he turned once more and looked at the three

"Remember the festival," before turning again and walking away followed by the 2 other men. Turning back everyone was still greeting each other and chatting while Gaara stood back and seemed to be watching Hinata closely.

Inside he wanted to go over and hold her, say he's sorry, do anything to make her smile even if it was just once. Just once. She wore board shorts with flip flops and cropped tank top showing off the slightly tanned toned stomach and back, having her sunglasses on so not to damage her precious, pearl orb eyes. She was everything he wanted and possibly more. But now he didn't know if he was good enough to even TRY and get her. He had killed so many while she was still as pure as snow. He would have tainted it. But he knew he'd already done it, by letting her join the gang, he destroyed it. She was white snow glowing dark endless tainted black. She looked towards him and looked away not even looking at him properly. Whispering something to Temari and clutching her stomach the older girl quickly took her away from the crowd and into the building. He watched her go and as she made it passed the door he knew something was wrong.

Hinata turned towards Temari as a blast of cool air hit her flushed dizzy face.

"Hinata?" asked Temari as she looked over Hinata crumpled heavily to the floor "Hinata!" cried Temari kneeling down, it didn't take long for Gaara to race inside and be next to Temari.

"What happened?" he asked seriously looking down at the flushed Hyuuga on his lap

"I-I don't know she just collapsed," stuttered Temari panicking

"The heat got to her," said Kankurou appearing over Gaara's shoulder and looking down at her.

"No shit Sherlock," hissed Temari "I thought you were making them drink lots of water," Kankurou turned and looked a bit pissed at his sister. Meanwhile everyone had traipsed inside with the luggage and bags ready to just lie down and sleep, even if it was on the foyer's floor.

"Fine come on guys I'll show you the rooms we're staying in for this week," sighed Temari, Gaara slipped a hand behind her back and under her knees. Neji spotted this and was about to protest when Tenten stopped him.

"Shhh just look at him Neji," she said sadly whilst looking at their leader, he was looking down at Hinata intensely and pulling her closer to his body in a desperate attempt to make her wake up.

"Fine, he wins for now" muttered Neji angrily

They all followed Temari and found their assigned rooms. Temari and Kankurou immediately busy visiting old friends and doing business trying to get the new warehouse together. Lee was probably passed out in his room sleeping and wouldn't have woken up till the morning. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino went to go look around, or more Ino went to shop and dragged the 2 boys along for the ride. Gaara retreated to his room for the day which was next to Hinata's, and as he waited he blamed himself even more and more for what was happening. He lay on the unused bed and stared at the ceiling dully. Knowing that later he would go back and stay with Hinata for as long as possible.

Hinata moaned slightly and rolled to her side and saw she was in bed with no covers on her. The walls were a dark shade of blue with glowing stars painted above her bed; it was like her old room. Her bed was smaller then the one in Konoha but just as comfy or even more. She stood groggily and saw a few bottles of water by her bed and a large note telling her to drink it and swallow the pills next to it in the painkillers bottle. She did just that attempting to get the head ache out of her body. She spun lightly on the spot and looked down realizing she was still in her clothes from the day before. Going over to her bag she pulled out a new top to change into and get out of the one she was in. Looking at the clock it read 2:00am on the wall and she was wide awake again due to the sleeping from the dehydration. Sighing to herself she decided to go out onto the balcony and look at the sky. Opening the door and a tune of melancholy came towards her from further down the large balcony. She hugged the shirt to herself and looked out, there was a figure sitting on the rail with his legs tucked neatly supporting themselves and a guitar being strummed in front of the figure. On closer look at the flamed down crimson hair she saw it was Gaara again singing away his sorrows.

* * *

"It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done  
I miss the life  
I miss the colours of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again

I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I know"

* * *

Walking towards him carefully she sat down beside him on the rail and looked out at the sky across the horizon. There seemed to be a direct line from their balcony out into the desert and into the endless sky. She clutched her hands onto the rail and looked down. The strumming stopped along with the music. The end of his song of sorrow. Looking back up to the sky she tried not to cry as she looked over at him, he was watching her with an intense stare.

"W-when you said w-we were leaving," she started "I knew s-something w-would happen," she added but instead of coming out strongly it came out as a whisper but in the desperate silence it was heard. Gaara just looked out at the sky and back at her.

"I know," he replied

"C-can y-you carry on?" she asked quietly

* * *

"And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again

It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done

And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again

Oh no...  
Yeah...  
I'm gone..."

* * *

When he finished he just carried on strumming and repeating the tune of the song because sometime during the last few chorus's Hinata had rested her head on his shoulder and moved closer to him. He looked over and watched as her eyes were closing slowly on themselves and hair was sliding into her face. He finally stopped and wrapped an arm around her tightly in a half hug. Turning and burying his face in the top of her head he finally felt better and more comforted then he had ever been before.

"I'm so glad your back," he said more to himself then her but she heard it "I missed you s much," came the barely audible answer from him as he looked back at the sky, Hinata shivered slightly. Spinning around and releasing Hinata he jumped down and pulled Hinata back over and into a proper embraces not a poor excuse for one. She heaved and let out a loud sob as Gaara held her, the sudden overwhelming feeling of him killing people came back to her like a hammer.

"W-why G-garra," she said quietly "Why!" she screamed as she started thumping his chest with her smaller, weaker fists. His heart tore open at this answer and he watched as the small Hyuuga carried on her beating. This wasn't what he had wanted when she had come back, he wanted to just sit and be with her till the sun of the new morning had come.

"Stop," he growled "You don't know the half of it"

"I-I know e-enough to s-say I hate you!" she screamed again and turned away from him and started to go off towards her room when there was the long gone feeling of sand around her leg coming back again. Jolting back slightly she fell over onto the ground roughly and started crying again only harder. The sand stayed clasped around her leg as Gaara stalked closer to her, he picked her up by the arms and pulled her close.

"It was an accident," he whispered "I wasn't supposed to fall asleep, but it was the greatest moment of my life again," he paused as if debating with myself "I saw myself with you in Suna again but when I opened my eyes all I saw were bodies of those who were loved by others," he had placed his forehead on her own and was now so close to her lips she could feel his light breathing on her lips again. Leaning in the remaining inch she felt his lips touch hers in her second kiss from Gaara. It was soft and sweet, everything the Gaara she knew wasn't, it seemed too surreal to her but she snapped out when Gaara was starting to pull away. In her one act of bravery she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close to her petite form again. Pulling away again he leaned his forehead to hers again

"You mean too much to let go of," he said looking at her, she still had the streaks of tears running down her face and her eyes were closed.

She felt him kiss her eyes, cheeks and lips again but it wasn't until she opened her eyes and for the first time see an earnest face there that she realized that he was kissing away her tears and sadness. She smiled faintly up at him and rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"You need sleep Hinata," he said quietly taking her hand and leading her back inside of the building into her room. She suddenly seemed exhausted and the feelings inside her were over whelming her as well.

"Eeeep" she squeaked as he pulled her up into his arms and brought her down on the bed gently and sat next to her. She yawned again and closed her eyes and sighed

"I st-still n-need to ch-change Gaara," she stuttered turning red and moving to get up to go to her bag. Gaara watched her then turned away when she started sliding off her shorts. Within a few minutes of rustling of clothes Hinata slowly started to walk towards her bed again and slide under the covers this time. Gaara turned and saw her slid under the covers and curled up away from him. He leant down and pulled his shoes, shirt and gun off and climbed in behind her. Once again she tensed at the thought of him in the same bed as her and in a smaller space as well. He looped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She curled closer to him and smiled once more, she couldn't have been happier now.

He closed his eyes and lightly hummed as he watched the little china doll closed her eyes for the night and went to sleep. Soon after he closed his own to go into meditation for the night.

* * *

When the sun peaked across the balcony and into the room it hit Gaara across the face. Blinking and coming out of a meditation state he blinked again and saw Hinata curled up right next to him. He let a small smile cross his usually impassive face as he watched her tucked up under the light blanket. He left his arm around her waist as she squeezed it tighter in a hug. He didn't know what he was feeling but he was definitely feeling something. Somewhere at the back of his head, a small voice was mocking him for his weakness, knowing something bad would happen that would drive the demon out of him and out to hurt those closest to him. Pushing those thoughts out of his head he lay back down and rolled Hinata over gently so she was facing him, she looked so pure and innocent when sleeping but also vulnerable and he started to worry that she was not going to be able to last out in Suna.

Slowly starting to wake up, Hinata could feel someone looking at her and rubbing her eyes softly she blinked and looked to see Gaara was looking down at her from in bed beside her. She smiled softly to herself as he looked out at her; she soon noticed the arm around her waist and resting lightly on the other side. Burying her head in the covers she became embarrassed again and felt her face glowing red. Laughing to himself, Gaara watched as her petite frame curled up even more and tried burying herself in the duvet. He leaned down and nudged her with his nose lightly watching as she started shaking and a light giggling could be heard from behind the soft wall of duvet. Smirking to himself he gripped her hips and brought her closer to him in a rougher gesture. Gaara chuckled inwardly as he heard the Hyuuga squeak at the action but the action was soon lost as someone burst through the door. Naruto and Sakura had both jumped through the door on the two teens and spotted them lying together in the bed.

"Oh my god!" cried Sakura wide eyed at the scene that had unfolded itself in front of her.

"Score 1 for Gaara!" cheered Naruto next to Sakura, Hinata went bright red and with one great shove pushed Gaara out of the bed and with a thump he landed surprisingly on his feet on the other side of the bed. The cool breeze hit his chest as he stood up straight and Hinata sat up as the duvet moved to show her still fully clothed in a pair of old boxers which was given to her by Temari and had previously been Gaara's had given her and a big loose top as her pajama's. Growling, Gaara stalked passed Sakura and out onto the balcony where his guitar still sat. Coughing slightly Hinata slide her feet out the other side of the bed and stood up wobbling slightly on 'morning feet' as Temari called it.

"G-good m-morning," stuttered Hinata looking at the couple in front of her

"Morning Hinata-chan!" smiled Naruto cheerily while having an arm around Sakura's waist "Just came to wake you up, but obviously you were busy," he grinned deviously

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura "you're so unromantic,"

"Ah Gomen koi-chan" he said sadly and cuddling her tightly

"Well we just wanted to wake you up," smiled Sakura "Now you can go sort grumpy guts out," she laughed dragging Naruto out behind her. Hinata turned back to the balcony doors where the curtains were swaying softly in the wind while the silhouette of Gaara was visible sitting with his guitar across his back. Leaning forwards he was looking out across the sand at the edge of the city. Turning around he turned to look at Hinata standing there. The shirt and shorts were too big for her and seeing her in the boxers and shirt he had once owned only continued to ignite the protective instinct in him and he looked her up and down again while she turned her knees in and her hands went up to her face. He chuckled lightly to himself quietly and walked towards her as her head moved to look up as he came closer.

She looked at him, THE Shukaku everyone feared, the born killing machine and stoic leader of their gang was walking towards her with a light hearted smirk on his face. She got a little embarrassed by being caught this morning by people. He closed in on her and she looked up at him. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close.

"You mean too much to me," he growled in her ear gently and kissed her gently on the lips or as gently as he thought to himself. Finally in the end Hinata's own confession came out to the teen in front of her and out into the open.

"I-I think I love you Gaara,"……

* * *

_Well that's the end I think. I've lost my train of thought on it and cant find anything else to do with it. I mean it'll say complete but I might upload months down the line. But I think this is a good point to end it._

_I'm gonna start a new story soon but not Hinata and Gaara, it was too hard working with a shy main charr and not a bold one that I could really twist in a way._

_Ciao everyone_

_-Mute_


End file.
